Hamburgers, Scones, and Russian Roulette
by alchemy's homunculi
Summary: Anime fan girls aren't always the most popular or normal people in the world and Katie and Brandalyn fit the category pretty well. They wished for everything that all anime fan girls wished for but what made them so special when there were better and more dedicated fan girls out there who deserved this more than them . . .Pairings included
1. Just another day

**Hello, I decided after falling in love with Hetalia, America, Italy and everyone other than Prussia, that I was going to write my own fan fiction for it I've written things for Fullmetal alchemist and the Walking dead before so it's not my first EVER fanfic.**

**I have co-written this was my great friend from Quotev, Bran Princess of insanity.**

**Please REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW. **

. . .

"Brandalyn? . . . . Brandalyn?" Said the chorus teacher Mrs. Walker, children in front of her sat in chairs on the chorus room risers, but one seat in the middle was empty. "Has anyone seen her?" She asked the class. Everyone looked around before shrugging their shoulders no.

All of a sudden the door burst open and a girl of sixteen walked in with pale skin and dark brown hair almost black. "I'M HERE! DON'T MARK ME ABSENT!" She begged, her chest heaving up and down, trying to get a breath.

"Brandalyn you're late again, you better have a good excuse this time." Said Mrs. Walker looking at the attendance sheet with an eye brow raised. Brandalyn took a deep breath and tried not to flinch under her teachers glare.

"Ok so there I was on my way here when all of a sudden this jerk book checks me and steels my notes. So I picked up my books and ran after him but he was too fast so I took the stairs in the east wing to catch up to him but-"Mrs. Walker signaled her to zip it."

"Brandalyn save your stories for another day and just get into you're spot." Mrs. Walker said holding her head like she had a headache.

"Fine" She said walking into her row and putting her books under her chair and then taking out the notes for the song they were practicing

"I hope Katie is having a better day then I am.

"QUIET PLEASE!" yelled the teacher as she started playing the piano making everyone begin to sing.

. . .

"This is the worst day of my life." A young sixteen year old looked down at seventy five question scan tron sheet. It wasn't as if she had yet to fill it out with only seven minutes left, it was more that she had knew barely half of the questions and the rest were pretty much educated guesses. For a second she glanced over towards the boy next to her hoping that his answers were a bit better.

"Coup de œil sur vos propres élèves de papier" her eyes flashed over towards Madame Hutzley before going back to her own paper. Katie could ace all of her other tests but French two was just impossible. At this point all she wanted was to pass.

"Pencils down" at least she didn't leave anything blank.

. . .

Brandalyn walked into the large lunch room that was almost empty. She was usually the first in there. She liked to watch every one come in and see how they were dressed, most of the time it was either in a revealing outfit from a girl or cheap shorts for boys. As her eyes gazed over towards an almost empty table in the corner of the room she spotted a young red headed boy with a family guy t-shirt and ripped Hollister jeans. She squinted at him for a few seconds before a little bubble lit up in her head and her face heated up with anger knowing that was the guy that booked checked her and stole her notes for the Spanish finale and made her late and got her detention.

Well shit just got real. She walked over to him and took his bad ass thunder cat lunchbox, he stared at her and began to shout as she opened it and headed towards the trash cans, throwing it straight in from where she was standing. The boy protested at her, demanding that she pay for a bought lunch and how she was acting like a fucking jerk, Brandalyn glared at him, obviously angered by his choice of words.

"Next time you decide to get me in trouble." She smiled. "I'll make sure YOU'RE going to be the one in the trash~" She walked back to the table she always sat at and waited for Katie. As she did so she pulled out a journal and wrote down in it from what she remembered from her day all the way from the bus to fourth period. Her favorite being second period, science. She always wanted to be a scientist. That and everything in sciences just came to her so easily it made her want to burst out laughing at how everyone else in her class didn't get it as quickly as she did. So ya she was a logical thinker.

"Brandalyn, what the hell was that!?" Brandalyns head snapped over to the side, Katie stood by her side of the table, two binders plastered with Hetalia, black butler, and Fullmetal alchemist pictures pressed up against her chest as well as a copy of ' a farewell to arms' and 'the writers devotional'. Katie was a short five foot four girl with light brown hair that came barely past her shoulders. She was skinny with green eyes and too pale for her liking. It irked Brandalyn that a lot of people focused on Katie's small defaults more than her beautiful qualities. The both of them hated it when someone harassed the two, the only reason they weren't treated like normal girls was because normal girls would let teasing go instead of trying to force a pencil down that person's throat. They were beautiful outcasts and they liked it that way.

"Some jerk who stole my notes in the hall so I threatened him to try it again." Most girls would have scolded Brandalyn over being so rash but all Katie did was chuckle. Hell had it been Katie they would end up hearing about it for months.

'I may overact more than most girls when it comes these things but Katie goes beyond my standards' thought Brandalyn.

"Kk, anyway whatcha want to talk about?"

"HETALIA"

"Awesome, I know you love Russia but is there any other 'special' anime crush for you?"

"No, there is only Russia. What about you?"

"America or England I can't tell. I would say Italy but I prefer him with Holy Rome\Germany since that's like the only Yaio pairing I like" She took a seat next to her friend, ignoring the glares form some of the kids on the other side who didn't like her as much as Brandalyn.

"I agree, not very found of those types of pairings but when you see chibi Italy with holy Rome you just have to go awweeeee." She said as if she was looking at a newborn puppy.

"Chibis are cute."

"I agree, there adorable as freaking kittens." For the rest of lunch they continued talking about holy Rome and Germany and then to the historical significance to Hetalia . . . yeah they could have a smart conversation. Most girls there age obsessed over cute, real boys instead of anime fake ones.

. . .

Fifth period rolled around and luckily for Brandalyn her class was going outside for some fresh air seeing as there wasn't much school left. She sat in the grassy field next to tennis court where she usually would hang out and watch Katie play tennis after school till they were done seeing as Brandalyn played no sports.

Over a few yards away the rest of her class played kickball in the grass resulting for a lot of boys ending up with green stained shirts and aching limbs from where the thrower 'accidentally' hit them in the wrong area. Brandalyn scrunched her nose at the fact that most of the girls who got up would flinch harshly at the sight of the ball rolling towards them and when they did kick it they acted like they didn't know what to do. She may have not been playing since she pulled a few muscles earlier but she would at least try unlike some of them.

'Katie would have a fit with these girls, she can't play very good but she tries and has fun.' But she was thankful that she didn't have Katie in this class seeing as she would end up fighting with those girls instead of keeping her mouth shut.

As she sketched chibis into her notebook a pair of soft brown ears perked up by her feet. "Awe a cute bunny" she install regretted it because the sound startled it and it dashed towards the side of the school's cafeteria. "Wait up" out of pure boredom she ran after it, leaving the rest of her class behind her not knowing that she was already out of sight.

"There you are" She said as she it bounced around the schools dumpsters and found itself staring at a dead end.

"What the hell are you doing back here, bitch" Brandalyn stopped in her tracks, letting the bunny bounce right by her as the voice of Kelly Thompson, Katie and Brandalyns sworn enemy made her freeze.

Kelly and her friends slouched against a brick wall; she stared in disgust by Brandalyns lack of slutty clothing. Brandalyn mimicked the expression as she watched some boy suck on her neck. 'It's hilarious that all these people think that acting like jersey sluts is cool' everyone knew that these girls weren't cool they just thought they were because they acted like bitches; good thing about this school is that they didn't envy these girls like most typical teenage novels.

"Hey, you're that girl that threatened me!" The boy sucking on Kelly's neck stopped, revealing the same boy she was angry at today.

"Oh no" she thought.

. . .

"What's your problem?" Outside of the one of English classes, a couple of groups were supposed to be working quietly on a book assignment.

"My problem is that she didn't read the goddamn book!" Katie pointed towards Claire, a medium brown hair girl with matching eyes. She mentally groaned knowing she shouldn't have paired up with her and Kyle, a curly hair perverted boy who always made people laugh. 'there good fun and all but neither of them read shit, this is our last assignment and they look like they expected me to do all their work. . . . I should have thought something was off when someone wanted to be my partner.'

A dirty blond hair girl from the other group crossed her arms, glaring at Katie's annoyed look. "So what, you're being graded on what you do if she fails that's her fault."

Now she was mad, she wasn't standing up for Claire just wanted talk to her and Kyle for the rest of the period because she was already done. 'Since it's me she was arguing with it looks like I'm being a bitch.'

"So you want Claire to fail, funny I thought she was you're friend."

"She doesn't need you to scream at her for it."

"I'm not screaming at her, I'm screaming at you."

Claire stood up from the ground, no longer looking back and forth at the two. "Just stop Katie I don't really care about the assignment."

A headache formed in her head. "Fine, Fail."

As she sat down she swore she heard the blonde girl call her a bitch with one of those 'I'm so better than you, ugh you're so stupid and a loser looks' those looks always ticked her off.

She was glad Brandalyn wasn't here or she would just tell her like all the other times she tried 'expressing' her opinion that 'it's just the way things are and you need to accept that.'

. . .

"Hey Brandalyn what happened" Katie had gone up to Brandalyns locker while she was getting ready for sixth period when she saw a large bruise on her chin, a bad aid was stuck to her cheek. 'If I tell her she'll get her but kicked and humiliated by everyone'.

"I fell on some concrete outside"

"Damn concrete, we should sue"

"The school?"

"No concrete" she gave a half hearted laugh, only to humor her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing Brandalyn eyes cast down towards her feet.

"Nothing . . . hey I got the new Hetalia DVD" she said with a smile, she grabbed the case from her locker. "It's supposed to have a special episode not yet aired, cost me a fortune on EBay" as Katie admired the case, Brandalyn noticed one of Kelly's friends glare out her. "H-hey want to skip, you're parents aren't home yet and it's not like it will matter."

Katie's eyes widened at the unusual statement, isn't Brandalyn suppose to be the sane one. "Really won't we get in-?"

"Please!" Katie sighed, this can't be good.

. . .

Brandalyn felt nothing as she stared at the blank TV screen, not the guilt that Katie felt about skipping. Today just wasn't her day little did she know it wasn't Katie either. Of course no one skips thinking that the school cameras are always looking for kids who skip and would get caught instantly, when the two both knew they only used the taps when the school knew something was wrong, she'd probably get in trouble later but she would deal with that when it happened.

"WHY WON'T IT WORK?" Katie screamed, the DVD just wasn't playing in her blu ray player and now she was just annoyed. She skipped school for this she might as well get something out of it other than the feeling of being bad.

"Katie please don't put glue in the DVD player that will just make it worse" usually she would scream at her for being stupid but honestly she was just too tired to want to.

'I hate this world and so does Katie, why do we work at being normal people in school when no one will ever treat us with respect, what's the point'

"Katie I think it's working" the screen started to lighten up into the opening credits, she squinted at the screen thinking there was a glitch, and it looked like a little black hole was in the middle of the screen.

"Brandalyn are you okay?" Katie's eye furrowed in confusion upon noticing her friend's body slump down the couch and onto the floor.

"What the-" Katie looked back towards the screen, looking at it for the first time. A weird sleeping feeling came over her, her shoulders, back, and legs aching almost as if they were running all day. Her eye lids felt too heavy to keep open and before she could grab for her friend everything went black.


	2. Or not

Okay so before we begin we would like to thank . . .

From Quotev:

Phoebe Ash poppy shadow crystal kitty: were glad you're excited, so we're glad to present you with this chapter. Thanks for favorting as well.

Special thanks to Kumajiro and Kimiko Phoux for adding this story as a favorite.

From Devianart:

Ronnieangel: No way our we not going to continue we just started but this story is near and dear to our hearts. Thank you for favorting as well as commenting

Pandabear7777: awe thanks, glad you think this amazing and it will continue to get that way as it goes along.

Also thanks to Bestbuyrules13 for adding the story to your devious collection 2 and DEATH-THE-KID-99 for favorting.

From Fan fiction:

Thank you to Dancingdragongirl9 and Keiko Murikami for following the story.

This is the story of two girls meeting all the countries of the world . . .

A cool breeze swayed over a patch of lightly colored grass, blue skies lightened the scenery making it look like any normal field . . . had it not been for two unconscious teenagers sprawled out under a tree.

Slowly the sun's light moved onto Brandalyns face, she stirred, her eyelids tightening out of irritation. "Ugh. . . . My head is fucking killing me." She said, sitting up with her hands holding and rubbing at her face while her eyes were still closed. 'What the hell happened?'She asked herself. 'Am I . . . Outside?' She looked around, hearing the chirp of birds and the feel of grass under her. She slowly opened her eye's almost afraid of what she was going to see. She was right when she thought she was outside. Her eyes widened and everything seemed to stop, the trees, grass, and sky wasn't something she saw outside of a TV. "W-What the fuck?!" She said practically jumping up. "Where the hell am I? Oh god please let this be another imagination land adventure in that dumb kid play house at the mall. At least I'll be able to jump into the ball pit." She said flailing around like an idiot. She finally looked at her hands, what was once more detailed with defaults like everyone else where she lived; now contained and highlighted more beautiful qualities just like most Japanese animation.

"Ahhhhh! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" She suddenly remembered Katie in her fit of shock. She spun around to see her friend next to her, Passed out and just as animated. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND?!" She said shaking Katie.  
...

'Where am I, where's Brandalyn?' Katie stared out into an eerie white abyss, not a speck of color laid before her.

"Hello human." Her breath caught in her chest at the sound of an amused voice, slowly she turned around. A familiar white figure stood in the distance, behind it was a large gray door, detailed with writing and diagrams that almost reminded her of a leafless tree with a few branches.

"Wait, the gate of truth? Isn't that suppose to be from Fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood, Wasn't I trying to watch Hetalia?" The figure was in the shape of the human but had no traits or features other than a mouth, just a white shadowy outline of a figure.

Its grin became wider. "If you had paid more attention to the show you would have remembered that I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am one, I am all, and I am you." The line it recited brought back memories of when she used to be a huge Fma fan back before she knew about Hetalia. "I exist not only in that world but in every other world including yours and the one you're about to join."

"Wait what?"

It laughed. "You're friend Brandalyn prayed for it, every night she wished to go somewhere else to be a part of another life and take you with her, now she has what she's finally wanted."

"Wait if I'm going where I think I'm going then don't we have to pay a price and why us, why not you send someone else? What makes us so special?"

"Why not?" Her heart speed up at the sound of a terrible creak, the doors in front of her slowly opening before her. "Unlike most that see me, you won't pay a price by giving me something like your limbs or your eyesight."

"Then what!" she took a couple of steps back as the doors fully opened, her eyes closing in fear.

She let out a blood curdling scream as something grabbed at her arms and legs, pulling her into the door. ". . . You may never go back."

. . .

"Katie! Katie! Oh god Katie please wake up!" Brandalyn said shaking her friend's non-moving form. "Katie please wake up!" She said, her eyes shimmering with tears in the brim of her eyes.

"Come on enough with your childish game's wake up Katie you're scaring me!" she paused, no answer "KATIE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She yelled in her friends ear, had she of been awake then she would most likely be death for the rest of her natural born life. Brandalyn became impatient and anxious to the point where she was practically about to slap her. She didn't want to have to resort to that. '. . But if I had too then maybe it wouldn't be that bad, right' she thought.

Brandalyn lifted her arm up in the air, getting ready to swing it down onto Katie's face. She hesitated, closing her eyes before bringing it down with as much force she could muster up.

A strong grip latched onto Brandalyns arm, her eyes popped open confused at why she didn't hear a sick smacking sound. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MCDONALDS ARE YOU DOING!?" Katie held onto her arm, fuming red with a 'WTF' look.

Brandalyns mouth curved into circle, giving her the 'OH' look. "You weren't waking up." She said quite plainly.

Katie let go of Brandalyns arm, getting up while Brandalyn backed away. "SO YOU TRIED TO SLAP ME!" She said, leaning forwards with a 'come at me bro' expression.

"I yelled in your EAR, there wasn't much left to do about the situation!" Now she was also getting annoyed.

"Situation this!" In one swift movement the both of them were rolling on the ground, clawing at each other's hair and skin.

Curses where shouted between the two as the continually fought on the ground, neither of them noticing how the ground began to curve downwards.

Both of them yelped as they began rolling down the hill, both still holding onto the other. They closed their eyes on instinct, the ground soon began to level out but they still continued rolling.

"EWW!" they both said, something warm, wet, and stringy was underneath them, stopping them from rolling on. They opened their eyes to see that it was in fact pasta, it would have looked good had it not been all over them and covered with dirt.

"Awe my shirt . . . I'm sorry Katie I shouldn't of tried to slap you." She said, combing the food out of her hair.

"S'okay, I'm sorry for overreacting for the tenth time this week."

"Eleventh." The both of them giggled at their stupidity.

"HEY THAT PASTA TOOK ME AND MA BROTHER THREE DAYS TO MAKE, THREE DAYS."

A virtual cookie goes to anyone who knows what TV show that last line was based on.


	3. what's going on here

**Ok so were both sorry for the delay, things have been busy**

**From Deviantart:  
Brigadierbenchpress Yep how did ya know :) Im glad you think it's getting good. Thanks for adding this story as a favorite.**

**Pandabear777: I know we just broke the natural order.**

**Ifelldownarabbithole: Correct, cookie for you. I was afraid no one would get it. Thank you for adding this story as a favorite**

**From Quotev:**

**Skie maxx's slave alice and the 2ps: If you're friend is like Brandalyn then she must be super glomping awesome. Thanks for favorting**

**Callen and tressa: Yep always does. Thanks for favorting**

**Also thanks to forever Derpy for favorting**

**From fanfiction:**

**SocietyMember: Thanks for following**

"Oh sorry didn't mean to." Brandalyn said, getting Katie off from the ground as well as herself. Brandalyn quickly pulled a long piece of pasta from the top of her friends head. Katie was very dear to her heart almost like a sister. She would do anything for her even if it meant bitch slapping her till she woke up. "You ok Katie?" Katie didn't respond, her eyes locked at the sight in front of her.

Brandalyn turned and finally looked at two men and blinked trying to stay calm as possible, not even showing the tiniest bit of shock unlike her friend who was on the edge of breaking out and going full blown fan-girl. Katie grabbed Brandalyns hand squeezing it hard; Brandalyn guessed her mind was probably somewhat like this at the moment 'HOLY SHIT ITS ITALY AND ROMANO.' And then a bunch of fan girl squealing.

Brandalyn just looked at them like they were two normal people. "Again I apologize for this incident"

Romano had looked like he was going to strangle them when they first rolled into what looked like a forced picnic from Italy. "I guess its a-ok' the older brother said with a bit of a pout.

Katie was still dazed though, good thing it was only the two Italians, if there were more Hetalia characters here she would die of a nosebleed. "Where are you a-two a-from? You a -voices sound a-weird." Brandalyn was trying to find a way to NOT be offended by him saying her voice was . . . . Weird.

"What are you talking about I talk like a normal person for the 21st century" the two Italy brothers seemed confused and a bit concurred by this. "

"But a-bella it is 1942" said the younger Italian brother. Brandalyn was shocked for a second, fear creeping up her spine but she recomposed.

"Oh right I must of hit my head on the fall" She said with a bit a ditzy teenage girl voice, Katie sighed in relief over Brandalyns quick excuse. 'Ok so not only did we get transported into an anime world but also BACK IN TIME DURING AXIS POWERS . . . What the Fuck' she thought.

"Brandalyn if this is Italy during World war two then isn't a bit strange for two Americans to be in it." Whispered Katie, for a moment Brandalyn started quivering with images of 'prisoner of war camps' from history class.

However her nerves were calmed when she noticed how oblivious the two Italians were. 'Right, Italy and Romano aren't exactly the smartest countries in the axis.' She thought.

"Oh I almost forgot that we kind of ruined you're picnic." Brandalyn turned towards Katie as she spoke, a 'no shit' look evident on her face.

"It's-a no problem, it's always a-fun to cook with my-a big brother."

Katie's face was lit up in excitement, her lips mimicking the Grinch's grin. Brandalyn stared at her, eyebrows cocked in confusion. "Well since we did sort of ruin your lunch the least we could do is take you guys out to eat?"


	4. Lunch with the Italians

Sorry for how short the last chapter was, this one is far longer and more eventful.

As always the dedications. . .

From Quotev:

PsychoticQueenEpic: Thanks for the favorite.

Skie Alice Lulu and Luna: Yeah 1942 can you believe it, there's a reason why Katie is about to explode with fan girl sparkles.

From Fan fiction:

Special thanks to Bloodyrose1312 for favorting the story.

Hetaliauk: Thanks J

From Deviantart:

BrigadierBenchpress: There is a very few amount of fan girls who wouldn't be. Thanks for favorting

Pokemontime123: Thank you for adding the story as a favorite.

On to the show.

Most men would have offered to pay for lunch but since this is Italy and Romano the offer of any kind of food is always quickly accepted. "Calm down Katie, if you go super nova fan girl over two guys you'll be sent to the nut house . . . or just frowned upon." It wasn't as if the two weren't used to being looked at weird but the idea of someone as weird as Italy believing that someone else was weird . . . well that would be a problem.

"What's your problem Brandalyn? You're acting way to uptight; I mean were getting to have lunch with the two ITALYS this is something that millions of obsessed fan girls have dreamed of."

She spun around on her toes, hands up in the air in happiness" I mean don't you see we'll get to spend the fourth of July with America, Christmas with Finland, and Thanksgiving with Turkey" Said Katie

"Exactly this is our chance to start over, to be different people who aren't judged as anime watching, fan girl squealing, weirdoes who crush on fictional men rather than real guys from our school." Katie's gaze turned towards Brandalyn as they walked through an active Italian city street, broth girls trailing the brothers as they talked about where they should go, little did the girls know that Romano was trying to get them to go to a VERY expensive restaurant.

Katie snorted in amusement at her friend. "This is Hetalia; everything feels like a crack fic."

Brandalyn chuckled at her calling Hetalia a "Crack fic" "What!?" Katie asked, looking at her with an intense stare.

"Oh nothing~" She sang and skipped on ahead a bit, making her look like doe eyed little school girl.

"You're a friend is a bit cute" Romano confessed to Katie, appearing next to her side.

"Y-Ya" A faint smile playing on her lips. 'Maybe we really could fit in here . . . Wait! Did he just say she was cute?!' She thought.  
. . . 'Brandalyns POV'

"Is this really happening?! I almost screamed, I walked down the crowded street as the two Italy's and Katie were far behind. I practically pushed past a bunch of people trying to get into an open space.

"God I hate crowds. They really make my claustrophobia kick in." A small bench finally caught my eye, a frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I sat down, my hands rubbed at my head as I tried to block out the sound of the hustle and bustle of street merchants and oblivious happy Italians. It's funny to think that even world war two couldn't keep these people down. Maybe someday I should visit here again when I'm not freaked out about going to a different alternate universe.

I opened the pocket of the small bag wrapped around my shoulder; I always kept my important things in here, one of which was luckily my wallet. I knew for a fact I had $500 dollars in there for emergencies. I've been saving it up since I was about 7.

"Not bad for ten years of the little work I did" I said to myself. It really wasn't too bad . . . well for me at least. I never have a lot of time to go do stuff. I always have to do things around the house for my mom who treats me like I'm fucking Cinderella. Only I don't talk to mice, sing when I get up, have a fairy godmother, and get married to a prince just because we danced once.

She's also my real mother and my brother is my real brother. But other than that there is no happy. Wake up at dawn. Scrub the floor, sew you're brothers clothes, Go do the shopping, Make the food, Go pick up the mail! Every day . . . the same thing, and no I'm not one of the millions of spoiled American children who get mad when all they have to do is take the trash out.

All though I thank my lucky star for Katie. She's the only good thing in my life. She's the only kind person to me in my life. I would always make time for her. I want her to be able to have an amazing life . . . Even here. And I never want to see her sad or hurt. I broke a kid hand last semester for TRYING to hit her. Showed him right, it may be the twenty first century but you should never hit a girl.

I can take care of myself and I would leave if it wasn't for Katie. I want to make sure she will have all she deserves in life and more. I don't care about myself. But as long as she's happy. . . I'm happy. "Ow!" I yelped as something collided with the back of my head, I looked over to see a small ball rolling on the ground.

A pair of small hands picked up as I rubbed the back of my head, a little kid looked a bit scared as he held the ball in his hands. "I'm a-sorry miss" The kid said, afraid that I would yell.

"Oh it's quite all right~" I said with a bright kind smile and watched the kid run off back to play with his friends. I sighed. "I have to get a hold of myself" I strode back up and fixed my skirt and my jacket. "Like I said before. This is a chance to be who I want to be" I could now see Katie and the two brothers up ahead. "How did they get ahead of me!?" I said closing up my pocket and ran after them. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled still running after them.

. . . 'Regular POV'

As Brandalyn caught up with them, a small necklace glinted in the sun, its chain caught on the bench's railing.

Katie looked back seeing Brandalyn running after them. "HOW DID YOU GET BEHIND US?!" She asked.

"I have no idea" She panted. Italy and Romano looked at Brandalyn oddly.

"Well come on we are almost at the a-restaurant" Romano said walking up to the building ahead.  
Seeing as it was beautiful day as always in Italy, they decide to sit outside and eat something. The girls didn't really do that where they came from; there was always one or more screaming child or loud teenagers when they had a sit down lunch. Brandalyn seemed to be in her own little world thinking of something as Katie talked with the Italian brothers about just about everything under the sun and then some. "So where did you a say you two where from again?" Romano asked.

Katie chocked a bit on her drink. "We never did" Brandalyn said snapping away from her thoughts; she stared at the three in front of her.

"O-Oh then where are you two from. I know it a-not from around here" He said, curiosity striking his eye unlike his little brother.

"No we're not from around here we are . . . um . . . Dutch and we just wanted to do a little sightseeing ~" She said rolling up a piece of pasta in her fork; never did they have authentic Italian food.

"I a-see" He said with an odd look somewhat questing her answer. "So if you're a-Dutch you wont a-mind saying something in a-Dutch then no?" He said.

Katie's hear pounded in her chest, regretting not ever buying a Dutch Rosetta stone, she had planned on getting one for French but never got around to it. Probably would have helped her on the finale though. "What, do you just like to hear me talk or something?" Brandalyn said with a chuckle.

"N-NO!" Romano said blushing a bit.

"Then why do you want me to talk in Dutch?" She asked.

"NEVER A-MIND!" He said taking a big angry bite from his food. Katie fisted bumped Brandalyn from under the table for her quick thinking.

"I know we don't sound very Dutch and all, our parents moved there from America and stuff when we were very little so we only picked up on what they were saying." Katie faked a smile, all she could think of was 'please buy it, please buy it, please buy it.'

"Oh how a-cool, how long have you been a-staying here." Said Italy, 'If Italians are this gullible then why does everyone fear the Italian mafia' thought Brandalyn.

"Oh I-I think maybe a week or two, we've just been traveling around everywhere. Like Austria." Said Katie

"Hungary"

"Germany"

"Romania"

"Bulgaria"

"Places' like that" finished Brandalyn, good thing Hetalia made them pay attention in history especially when it came to world war two.

"We've just been going around and sampling different types of food, music, and traditional culture."

"How a-long will ya be staying here?" asked Romano.

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, we just stay in certain places as long as we like till we feel like going somewhere else."

"I a-hope you stay long." Said Italy.

"Yeah better yet you should head father down south, everything is-a better there." Brandalyn sipped at her drink, smiling at how easy it was to convince them they weren't Americans spies . . . cuz they weren't. Maybe they should stay here till things blow over.

After a . . . very long time later lunch was finally over and not once did the two question where they came from anymore.

Brandalyn began pulling out the money from her wallet before a horrified look crossed her face. "Brandalyn what's wrong?" whispered Katie

"Look at my money." Katie glanced down towards the little black wallet, a large stack of dollars bulged out, for a second she was in awe about how much money she had before she too became horrified.

"I just realized that American dollar bills are different from Italian currency." Although the style of her money had changed to fit the time period they were still dollars not . . . whatever they used in Italy.

Katie stopped shaking for a few minutes realizing that she still had a lot of money "Hey Brandalyn after we get out of this can I borrow a couple bucks?" She asked, Brandalyn slowly turned towards her, her mouth hung open in disbelief. "Are you serious?'No you goofbal-"

''ITALY!' A loud voice yelled cutting of Brandalyn. The two girls slowly turned in shock as a blonde man in a stuffy uniform stomped his way towards them.


	5. Running from Germans

**So it looks like Katie and Brandalyn are going to have a bit of a problem. **

**From Fan fiction:**

**TheAmazingGenie: I think most fan girls would try asking them on a date, as for Katie she needs to get over the shock first. Yeah sometimes my spelling isn't the best thank god for word documents spell check. Thanks a lot for favorting and following.**

**Hetaliauk: Wouldn't every fan girl.**

**Special thanks to Lurking Pheonix for following and favorting, TheAmazingGenie and Kaia2cooler for favorting, for following. **

**From Quotev:**

**Thanks to MidnightRose for favorting. **

**Skie Alice Lulu and Luna: Will they last? No one shall know till the end . . . seriously not even we are that sure of what's going to happen. **

**From Deviantart:**

**Special thanks to England's—Eyebrows for adding the story to your favorites.**

**BrigadierBenchpress: He makes more than an appearance in this chapter, also thanks for adding this chapter as a favorite.**

"ITALY VHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST GOOFING AROUND ON A DATE WITH THES GIRLS, YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE FOR YOUR TRAING?!" He Yelled, within one second everyone who had been sitting and eating at the tables by us had flooded out in a huge wave of Italians . . . taking their food with them some without paying.

"D-DATE?!" Romano's cheek tinted pink, Brandalyns hand immediately flew to Katie's mouth, suppressing a fan girlish giggle. Germany glared at Romano his blue eyes boring into his head and then back at Italy before gazing towards Brandalyn and Katie

"Who are they any way?" He asked in a bit of a grumble.

"Oh this is our a-friends Katie and a-Brandalyn" Italy said with his cute childish smile, despite it being cute enough to melt the hearts of millions of fans around the world Germany still had the same look on his face which was a look of being majorly pissed even for Germans standards . . . that's saying something. She griped Katie's hand in a protective manor like if she had to make a mad dash out of the country then Katie would be dragged along with her in a chibi fashion.

Katie picked up on the surge of fear running up Brandalyns neck. "Well we would love to stay and chat but we must be going and get on with our site seeing. So if you don't mind well be going" Brandalyn said getting out of her seat and hastily pulling Katie behind her which may have been a bit too rough . . . Actually she pulled her hard enough to cause her to jump out of her seat, Her Iphone which had been half dangling from her pocket without her knowing had bounced out from the force of the pull. To Brandalyn and Katie time stood still to them as the phone hit the ground in front of Germanys boots.

"Shit" They both said in unison.

"Vhat's this?"Germany said picking up her phone; luckily for Katie the phone landed on the black casing with neon blue strips so the screen was not cracked. Germanys thumb accidentally ran over the home button. The lock screen lit up instantly, a picture of a certain shirtless British man stood in the background.

"VHAT IN ZHE WORLD?!" Germany said, Italy and Romano now stared at the screen with him. Brandalyn was getting paranoid fearing for Katie. She griped her hand very hard backing away slowly hoping they would be distracted in the phone to notice. But Katie was not about to leave 'her best Christmas gift' behind. Katie pulled away from Brandalyn and swiftly grabbed the phone out of Germany's hands.

"FUCKING HELL KATIE WE COULD HAVE SNUCK AWAY!" She quickly covered her mouth and the Germany put the final piece of a puzzle together. The accent, why they were leaving in a flash, and why they were hanging out with Italy and Romano.

"SPIES!" He yelled "ALLIE SPIES!" Brandalyn Quickly grabbed Katie's hand again and took off into the crowd of people not looking back, but sure as hell knew he was chasing them.

"KATIE KEEP RUNING OK!?" Brandalyn said letting go of her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRAN!? DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID HERE!" She yelled as Brandalyns paced slowed a bit.

"KATIE WHAT EVERY HAPPENS YOU KEEP RUNING OK! YOU'LL KEEP BOTH OF US SAFE, if he catch's you and hurts you I'll never forgive myself so KEEP RUNING AND DONT LOOK BACK!"

"Ok. . ." Katie said just doing so, tears escaping her eyes.

Katie sped up and skidded out of Brandalyns view, catching a glimpse of Germany straight on Brandalyns tail while Italy and Romano trailed him.

Brandalyns heart sped in fear as she slowed down, her mind was clustered with thoughts on what Germany and the axis would do with her if they convicted her of espionage. Would she be put in a concentration\war camp or would they execute her.

A large hand came down and clasped onto her shoulder making her hair stand on ends. In a swift movement she was roughly turned around to come face to face with Germany. Brandalyn recomposed herself and showed no fear in her emotionless face. Italy and Romano both caught up to them, unlike Germany the two looked distressed.

"Germany, Germany don't a-hurt her, she didn't do anything."

"You Dunkoff she's an allied spy for America."

"No their a-Dutch tourists."

"She doesn't sound in any way Dutch and why would she be travelling in Europe during a war!"

"Is that a-true Brandalyn?" Brandalyn looked up from her feet and stared into Italy's innocent eyes.

A sudden feeling of guilt washed over her for a second. "Yes, B-but I'm not a spy."

"Then Vhat are you."

"Germany." Squeaked Italy.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Germany."

"So you are a spy!"

"Um Germany."

"NO!"

"G-Germany."

"VHAT IS ITS ITALY." 'SMACK' Brandalyn, Italy, and Romano's eyes widened when a lead pipe connected with Germanys head, a sick crack reverberated through the street before a thump as he slumped forward revealing Katie, who stood behind him, pipe in hand.

"No way in hell am I leaving you, biatch."

Brandalyn stared at Katie, awe struck as the lead pipe fell to her side with a clank, in a wave of relief Brandalyn picked Katie up in a crushing hug. Her whole body shook like a child hiding in his bed while a thunderstorm roared outside.

Katie blinked, ignoring the feeling of her ribs being pushed into her internal organs. She had never seen her like this before. . . EVER and Brandalyn didn't even shed a single tear when Jack died in titanic.

"YOU IDOT I TOLD YOU TO K-KEEP RUNING!" Brandalyn said sniffling a bit as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

If Katie was gone then what would be left? "I couldn't leave you behind you selfish jerk" Katie said, lightly slapping the back of her head.

"Katie I swear to god if you EVER-" Brandalyn looked over at the two brother still in shock. Romano's mouth hung wide open, something says that he had wished he thought of doing something like that to Germany while Italy seemed a bit frightened be his new 'friends' actions.

Brandalyn quickly realized that she was shaking and went back to her as always blanked emotionless self. The way she liked it, the way no one could read her. "S-Sorry." She said a faint pink tint growing on her cheeks, Katie by this point wiggled out of her grasp.

Romano and Italy's eye widened even further as they began pointing behind the two girls.

"Let me guess . . . he's conscious and behind us."

"Much a-worse." Said Romano, the two girls slowly turned around to come face to face with Germany . . . and a platoon of German soldiers who were occupying Italy.

"Well are you two going to come peacefully or not?" The sound of multiple gun clicks made Brandalyn, Katie, and the Italians tense up. Brandalyn and Katie exchanged glances at each other; Katie lightly grasped Brandalyns hand trying to reassure that things weren't goin to end badly.

The two nodded half heartily, a faint click sounded as a pair of handcuffs were slapped onto the two. Italy and Romano trailed Germany as he pulled Katie and Brandalyn along.

. . .

"Vhat are the Allies planning!?"

"For the last freaking time we aren't spies."Yelled Katie, Brandalyn sat in the corner of the small Jail cell the two occupied as Germany screamed at them through the bars at Katie. [Same jail as the one from Britain's attempts at escape.] Both Italy and Romano were shaking in the background as the interrogation became more and more intense

"I VHANT THE TRUTH!"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Katie's eating up the fact that she can copy lines from movies and TV shows and no one notices.

As Brandalyn pressed her palms against her ears and Katie continued to break the sound barrier, Romano and Italy slowly scampered away from the room without being noticed.

"I a-can't believe Germany locked a-those two girls up." Complained Romano.

"I agree, they may a-not supposed to be here but I-a highly doubt their spies. Two girls that young wouldn't be part of a war as scary as a-this."

"If they were a-spies they would of come up with a better alibi and an accent to go with it, that potato sucking bastard will never believe there just-a regular girls."

"Germanys been a little stressed with the war, eventually he'll accept it."

"When he dies . . . besides I've got an idea that could benefit us all." An eerie glow surrounded Romano as a devious plot to get back at Germany entered his mind.

"We're ya going Romano?"

"Just going to make a phone call."

. . .  
The necklace lay snagged on the bench for hours it laid still within the seat. A small boy walking along the street caught sight of the golden chain. "Mommy would a-love this." He said, running off with the necklace dangling from his pocket. As he rounded a corner, the necklace slipped out onto the pavement being left behind yet again. It cracked upon impact. The sun shined on the heart shaped pendant which now resembled a broken heart. For awhile it sat their till its glow finally caught the eye of another person. A man in a grey cote looked at it only for a second before placing safely in his pocket. . .


	6. Hero time

**From Fan fiction:**

**TheAmazingGenie: of course, can you imagine getting to see that every time it wakes up, my iPod has a picture of a parody between the walking dead and adventure time.**

**Special thanks to xXDoliXx for favorting and Happytummy7 for following. **

**From Quotev:**

**Skie Alice lulu and Luna: Actually there was this military force in world war two called WAC's or Women's air corporation so women were actually part of the war as well.**

**Special thanks to SEIKI and AngryMuffin for favorting.**

**From Deviantart:**

**BrigadierBenchpress: No kidding' they're going to need a hero to save them now. Thank you for favorting.**

**Pandabear7777: You're welcome **

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME AND GET DRUNK YOU CHEESE EATING SURRENDER MONKEY?" In the allies' meeting room things were going extremely productive; currently Britain was advising France on how to take care of the Germans occupying his land.

"Why don't you just go groom your caterpillars that you call eye brows!' He shouted back at him, giving advice on battle tactics.

"FROG!"

"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE"  
The fighting between them was going on like this all day none stop. It was starting to get rather annoying to the other members of the Allies whose name wasn't America . . . or Russia.

"Why don't you two shut up so the meeting can go on-aru?"

"Ha-ha! Na let them go on; Twenty buck's say's Iggy knocks France out with his burnt scones."

"I like watching the bickering; it makes me think how loud they'll scream when their flags are replaced with mother Russia's."

The axis is going to have to watch their backs.

"AMERICA FOR THE LAST TIME I REFUSE TO EAT ONE OF YOU'RE HAMBURGERS."

"BUT BRITIAN A BIG MAC IS GOOD FOR YOU."

"THAT THING IS A HEART ATTACK ON A BUN HOW IS IT GOOD FOR YOU."

"IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR SOUL."

The nerve on China's head grew as the banter continued, no one but Russia was quiet. Before France could retaliate to America China stood up, slamming his fists on the meeting table. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE-"

'Bbrrrrriinnngg' The Allies froze; it took a few seconds to realize that it was only the telephone. America stood up flashing Britain the finger before strolling over to the phone.

"What up dude's, the hero speaking." Britain groaned, his head banging repeatedly into the table. " . . . Uhuh . . . yeah I got it . . . fine . . . thanks or whatever." After a minutes America finally hung up the phone. He turned towards the Allies; his usual grin was replaced with a straight emotionless one.

"Who was calling, America?" asked Iggy.

" . . . Italy's Bro Romano." A collective Grasp filled the room.

"Pourquoi?"

"Apparently Germany's got spies held captive."

"Spies?" all the others said in unison.

"Why would Romano call us about our spies if he's on Germany's side?" Asked England.

"Supposedly they're just two young girls." The four men stared at America as he began to look at them with a huge grin on his face, all of them already knew what he was thinking.

"No bloody way America! Do you even really think he is telling the truth? What if they're not even our spies?!"

"No doubt dude, if not why would he bother calling us?" England deadpanned at America's logic.

"TO SET US UP FOR A TRAP ARU!"

"Still Vhat if it is true? And he does 'ave some of our spies' captive? We can't risk important information to fall into ze 'and of our enemies!"

"YOU'RE SIDDING WITH THAT IDEOT!

"I agree. What if it is true? Da?"

"Dudes we got to go get them. Can't risk to pass it up" He said picking up his jacket, on the back of his chair.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN ARU!"

"We get there; we kick the tar out of Germany, and save the day."  
Every one looked at one another giving a questioning look to one another.

"Well we can't risk all of us getting trapped in the bloody rescue mission which may or may not be a trap."

"Well we have been meaning to think of a new attack plan why not make this our new plan and even if it's a 'trap' like Iggy and China seem to think it is we can still go there to kick the axis's butt."

America turned towards them with his signature hero look, England exhaled in frustration. " . . . Fine go on this so called rescue mission, America."

"I'M STAYING ARU! I'm not risking capture by them!"

"I vill go, America. I am no fool" France said, England glared at him giving him the "YES YOU ARE" look

"I will go too da?"

"All right guys so The HERO! France and Russia will go break them out. We don't have a lot of time to waste here so let's go." In a flash America was already out of the meeting room.

"Part of me hopes it's a trap and he never comes back."

. . .

"Hey Romano, where have ya been?" Italy skidded to a halt in front of his older brother. "Germany told me to a-find ya I-a been looking for you for hoouuuurrrsss."

"Is that Potato sucker still-a yelling at our-a 'spies'."

"No . . . he-a got a tired with them." Romano opened his mouth to speak when a long moan travelled down the halls towards them. The two stood still in their tracks till another much louder moan bounced off the walls making both of them bolt towards the cells.

"WHAT ARE YOU-A DOING YOU-" Romano was cut short when Brandalyn and Katie came into view but with no Germany in sight.

Brandalyn sat cross legged on the ground with Katie's head laid across her lap, Brandalyn gently stroked her hair. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww, B-Brandalyn my throat huuuurrrttttssss."

"Then stop speaking smart one, this is what you get for trying to out scream Germany, it's a good thing he left before you're vocal cords burst."

"But it hurts and I'm hungry." Brandalyn faced palmed, sighing into her hand.  
"We had lunch only a couple of hours ago." Katie moaned into her lap again.  
" Is she going to be ok?" Italy asked  
"Over a bit of time yes . . . and after she's eaten" Brandalyn said still stroking her hair.

"We'll a-go get some pizza." Said Italy on a cheery note, both brothers walked out of the room avoiding the growing moans.

"She'll like-a some pepperoni and a green peppers and a olives and-"

"Will you-a shut up." He barked, Italy paused and stared at his brother a look of hurt crossing his face.

"Do you-a need more hug therapy brother, you look-a tense."

"I AM NOT A-TENSE YOU A-"

"AHH!" In a flash Italy jumped and latched onto Romano who by now had steam practically coming out of his ears.

"WHAT ARE YOU-A SCREAMING ABOUT?"

"What was a-that?!" Italy asked in a bit of a whisper, all was quiet except for the sound of Italy shaking into his brother. Romano flinched a bit at the sudden sound of thump coming from outside.  
"It was probably just the wind you a-wuss!" Romano jested at him  
"W-What if it wasn't?"  
Romano sighed. "Fine come on I'll a-prove it a was the wind you a-scared cat . . . jeez you're-a worse than America!" He said walking towards the door.  
"NOOO BROTHER DON'T!" He said clinging to his legs making him come to a halt.  
"SHH you a-idiot! You'll scare the girls." He pointed towards the door only a couple of feet behind them.  
"S-Sorry" He said now whispering.  
"Now come on if you're a-so paranoid about what that was. Lets a-go check it a-out!" He said managing to get his legs out of Italy's grasps and walked in the all too quiet hall towards a door that led outside.  
Romano sighed as Italy held onto his brother's arm, in one swift and annoyed motion he opened the door. "B-Brother!" Italy squeaked out  
"I see it Italy!"  
They both stood frozen for a few seconds before deciding that it would be safest to head back inside. But just as they both turned to go back inside a rustle came from the bushes.  
. . .

"Katie do you hear that?" Brandalyns ears perked up at the sound of dull thumping coming from outside.

"What? Do you mean the sound of my stomach?"

"No I mean from outside."

" . . . Sharktopus."

"Sharktopus?"

"Sharktopus."

" . . . I'm hearing the sound of a half shark half octopus eating horrible actors."

". . . Yes."

"You're impossible you know that right."

The two half heartily chuckled, perfectly aware of their situation. "Serious Katie do you hear that?"

Katie lifted her head from Brandalyns lap, sitting up straight in their little quiet jail cell. Brandalyns heart pumped faster as the strange feeling of not being alone sunk into her head. Katie jumped as she heard a noise similar to what Brandalyn was talking about. The two looked walked slowly towards the bars of the jail. Both gazes landed on the only window in the room.

'CRASH' Katie muffled a scream into Brandalyns hand as the glass window and iron bars shattered onto the floor. "Idiot! I told you that monsieur Germany was a floor above this one!" Katie and Brandalyn backed up into their cell when they saw someone begin to pull themselves up into the room.

"But this was the only window with bars, the spies' are defiantly in here dude." Katie and Brandalyn latched onto each other as footsteps echoed throughout their cell. The two shut their eyes tightly as they shook in the corner.

"See I told ya man." Slowly but surely Katie opened her eyes and squeaked in surprise and delight.

"Brandalyn" Katie shook her friends shoulder. "Open your eyes look who it is." Brandalyn felt slightly relived and yet scared at the same time as Katie shook in glee.

"HEY DUDES THE HERO IS HERE."

"Quiet down, Amérique. Do you Vhant Germany to find us here?"

"Oh dear god, are savior's are America and France . . . couldn't you of done better god." Brandalyn said looking towards the ceiling.

"Believe me Bran, he aint listening to us anymore." Before either France or America could ask them questions or attempt to break them out a thought crossed America's mind.

"Hey France where's Russia."

"Wait! Russia's here?" the two said in unison, as if on unison the door leading at to the hall opened up making Brandalyn jump.

"'gasp' you didn't hurt them did you?" Asked Katie, in the doorway stood Russia with his usual scary calm grin, Both Italians were being held by the collars as tears rolled down their terrified faces.

"No, Vhey gave up without a fight."

"Where-a sorry Brandalyn and a-Katie." Sobbed Italy, Katie suppressed the feeling to giggle at the two knowing it would seem weird if they laughed at someone else pain without their names being Russia.

"Good work Man, We'll get these dudes out of here and then we'll surprise attack Germany." America fist pumped the air making Katie chuckle. "By the way how did you two get captured . . . or better yet why are you girls like you spies'." Katie glanced towards Brandalyn who wasn't really paying attention to him or her friend.

"Pst, why is Russia staring at me." Whispered Brandalyn, Katie looked towards Russia whose eerie smile seemed a little bit larger as he looked straight at Brandalyn. Everyone jumped as both Italy's where thrown across the room with little effort.

"I know who she is." Brandalyn cocked an eyebrow at him as he stepped up towards the cell. "I've been looking for you since 1921, Georgia."

Virtual pizza for anyone who can tell me what Russia means by Georgia.


	7. All Hail Russia

**We're so glad that a good number of you got the question right! **

**From DeviantART: **

**Blackfang99: Correct, you get a virtual pepperoni pizza with black olives and scones on top and since you also figured out a bit of history you also get cinnamon sticks. Also I wouldn't be able to remember my best friend's name at three in the morning let alone that. :) **

**BrigadierBenchpress: Don't worry it's revealed in this episode. Thanks for Favorting the chapter.**

**From Quotev:**

**SEIKI: Thank you and we plan to update a lot now that the ball starts rolling.**

**Special Thanks to SEIKI, Angry Muffin, and Rhiannon for favorting the story. **

**From Fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to Eskimo-Otter for favorting and Maiuayame for favorting and following.**

**TheAmazingGenie: You're right and I had only Italy and his brother make the pizza seeing as he won't be able to make Katie or Brandalyn one. [England was locked up while they cooked just for safety.]**

**Maiuayame: We are very happy that you love the story this much, tell us when you write it [it bet it's going to be great]. Yeah some people don't like Hetalia. My brother likes anime but won't watch Hetalia because the axis is the protagonists in the story and I can understand why he wouldn't like that.**

**Happytummy7: da. You get a pizza as well and since you figured that one out too you also get bread sticks.**

"I've been looking for you since nineteen twenty one, Georgia." Brandalyn Gulped as he took another step closer to them. Katie lightly pushed at the small of Brandalyn back, edging her further towards the bars separating her from one of the most frightening nations ever.

Brandalyn blinked a few times. "N-nineteen twenty one?" She asked, her voice cracking as his nightmarish aurora sent chills up everyone's neck.  
"Da. And I finally found you" Brandalyn noticed that he sounded a little bit happier than usual.  
She looked over to Katie who had her mouth in the form of a jaw dropped smile; her eyes wide open with glee. Deciding that her friend wasn't going to be much help she slowly walked closer to the front of the cell and looked up at him. He reached his hand and in and placed it on her head, sort of like the way he did with Latvia but not as if he was trying to push her into the ground and brake some part of her skull. Her checks heated up to a light shade of pink that luckily only Katie caught.

"I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for some one else. You see my names not Georgia, I-its Brandalyn." Her voice was laced with confusion and shock,  
**[1]**" нет. I know you when I see you"  
She blinked, a little annoyed but mostly scared about his answer, in a tiny act of courage she removed his hand from her head in a way that wouldn't get her killed later.

"But I'm not Georgia! My name is Brandalyn, You must have me mistaken for someone who looks like me then" She gave out a nervous laugh, praying that Katie or one of the other nations interrupt the conversation.  
He frowned at her answer for a second before smiling once again. "нет .You are her. You kind voice sounds just as scared and shocked as the day I invaded Tbilisi **[2]** and you're brown eyes have the same look of despair and lost hope, everything about you is the same, Georgia."He said putting his hand back on her head.  
Her blush darkened to a now noticeable shade of red. She blinked at him then backed away in fear and embarrassment. He frowned at her as she latched onto Katie's arm.  
" Vhat's wrong?"  
"Excuse me?" piped up Katie in a scratchy whisper. "But isn't Georgia a state above Florida and also the setting of the Walking dead?" Brandalyn face palmed as America's smile at the mention of his state's turned into a confused stare when Katie talked about the walking dead.

"I-I think it would be best if we talked about this after we're a good country away from Germany."  
"OF COURSE DUDES!" America said, Brandalyn frowned when she remembered that Germany took the key with him.

"Wait, Germany has the key." Brandalyn closed her eyes and began to think of where he said he was going when he walked away disappointed that Katie had yet to crack.

"OW!" She exclaimed as something hard contacted with her head. She opened her eyes from the shock only to find that everything was getting blurry.

"BRANDALYN!" Katie exclaimed as she fell back into the ground unconscious. Katie looked over towards America who stood guiltily in front of them, many broken bars were scattered around the cell.

America rubbed at the back of his head. " . . . I probably should have told her to stand back."

. . .

_February 25th 1921_

'_Tbilisi is lost, Tbilisi is lost' the words echoed through her head as a young girl coward in the corner of a shadowed ally way. Her dark brown hair fanned out against her face, shielding the oncoming tears. _

_Her sobs were drowned out by the sound of the Bolshevik soldiers looting her once lively streets. Her heart ached for the brave men who spent a good week defending the capital only to find out that the red army was just too much to handle. She may have been told yesterday that Giorgi Kvinitadze, her own commander and chief had withdrawn the army from the capital in order to protect what was left, it wasn't in till now that she truly felt defeated. _

_She had stayed here despite what her people wanted, many of her reaming soldiers still fought for the lands they still had but . . . she knew that this was something they could not win. It was only a matter of time before the USSR took everything else as well. _

_She wiped at the corner of her eyes with the torn sleeve of her dress, it wouldn't be long till someone discovered her hiding and then Georgia would really be lost. _

_This wasn't the first time she had become part of another country, in December 28th 1800 a hundred and twenty one years ago, Georgia had joined the Russian Empire and it wasn't in till 1918 they became their own country. Only THREE YEARS since she had been her own nation and now she would be brought back into it all over again. _

_'I must go on; I can't give up on my people.' In a slow shaky manor she stood up from her pitiful spot against the brick wall and peered out towards the streets, occasionally the fleeting image of the enemy solider would flash before her eyes and make her heart stop in fear that they saw a girl in a long gray dress and a matching military hat that barely covered the tangled dark brown hair encrusted with dried blood from scratches she was too busy to treat properly. Her body had never been the twig, skin and bones figure you saw on most women but she did have an hourglass waist that looked even frailer from current events._

_She turned on the heels of her worn boots and started running farther down the alley occasionally tripping a bit on various items lying around it. _

_She skidded to halt as she found the alley way coming to another street, she waited a few seconds before walking closer to opening, she pressed her body to brick walls and took a deep breath. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, so much that it reverberated up into her ears. In a quick motion she popped her head a few inches out into the streets. This particular street had less things to offer for the soldiers who now took whatever was left in the stores. She quickly thanked god that it seemed as if the soldiers only passed through this part. _

_Now she ran towards another alley, where she would repeat what she just did till she was safely out of the capital. _

_For a second she closed her eyes and gave a faint smile, she would go to her army and even though the USSR would most likely have her lands than at least she would fight for what was left with her people. 'SMACK' _

_It felt like slow motion as she fell backwards onto the ground, her eyes trained on the figure now looming over her. _

_Her hair stood on its end as her mind finally remembered who it was. _

_"Russia" She whispered at his name as she flinched at the very few memories of her former ruler. He looked down curiously at the girl whose eyes were now wide with fear. For the few times he visited her lands this was the only time he ever actually meet her. _

_She had always watched the very few meetings her boss ever held from outside the door. Most nations like Russia scared her to death, her people never really enjoyed being part of the Russian empire and neither did her. In 1785 and 1795 where was Russia when the Turks and Persian's invaded and his boss promised to defend her people. In a way It was a good thing that Russia and his boss never really asked where the nation was, they had her lands so what did it matter._

_Snapping out of her thoughts she sprang up from the ground and backed away from him, there were no soldiers behind him or her so maybe she could run away. _

_"Vhat are you doing here?" Her heart clenched as he spoke with a calm curious voice. It might have helped her if she had one of the enemy soldier's uniforms. Maybe she could have dressed up like one of them instead of a poor looking citizen who should have evacuated out with the rest of them._

_"I . . . I . . . "she could think of no excuse, in a small second of courage she thought of all the hate she's built up. "I represent the people who are fighting for these lands." She said quite proudly. "I. Am. Georgia." With that said she dashed towards the other end of the street, not daring to look back. _

_. . . _

"Brandalyn?. . . . . .Brandalyn wake up!" Katie said shaking Brandalyn unconscious body that was laid on the cold floor of the jail cell, a sudden urge of Déjà vu went through her brain.  
" Good going America. You killed her!" Said France  
"DID NOT DUDE! She's just got knocked out ." America stepped closer to the two girls, He winced as he noticed the big purple bruise at the top of her head. "She is okay right?"

" Well it is ztill your fault!"Katie chuckled at their bickering. "Still what are we going to do about her? She's not wakening up" Katie said literally kicking her body pointing out that she was still out like a light.

"Don't worry I take care of it, Da" He said walking over to her and picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"OK DUDES LETS GO GET OUT OF HERE!" America yelled as he walked over towards the door.

"VHAT AR YOU TALKING ABOUT ITALY?! ZE ROOM WAS EMPTY VHEN I LEFT IT!" The voice echoed through the halls and into the room.

" Shit he's back!" Katie said . They looked around for a seconded exit but only saw the window. "Well look like its window time!" Katie said pushing the desk that was in the room up to the window and signaled every one to jump out.

. . .

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY!?" England yelled as he rubbed his face, the three had promised to be back by now.

" Calm down aru they probably got caught"

" HOW CAN I KEEP CALM WHEN YOU JUST SAID THAT!?"

"Ok sor-" China was cut off when the door busted open

" THE HERO HAS RETURNED!" America said as he strolled into the room with his hands in the air like he just don't care.

" WHT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" England asked about ready to strangle him for making him worry so much. . . but he would never tell him that.

" Well hey it wasn't easy dude! But we got it done ok!" He said as France, Russia, and Brandalyn who was still unconscious and being carried by Russia

"What about the so called spies?" America pointed towards Brandalyn.

"Well that's one of them." England raised one of his furry caterpillars in confusion, he said it would be two young girls but he didn't think that young.

"Where's the other?"

". . . Getting Bandages from the storage closet." He said looking down at the ground. England sighed in frustration as he buried his face in his hands.

"Are these even real spies?"

"Apparently Russia says the one he's carrying is Georgia and I'm not sure about the other one."

"America are you sure she doesn't have a concussion she's been out for awhile." Katie voice echoed into the meeting room as she walked down the halls, a first aid kit in hand.

As she starred at the bandage instructions she accidently hit something with her foot causing her to fall forwards, the kits contents falling onto the ground. "Damn it" She sighed, lifting herself up onto her knees and began to pick the contents up.

Her breath caught into her throat as something whizzed past the right side of her head in a blur , she then looked down towards the ground. A small amount of her hair fell to the floor. Slowly she looked behind her, a small knife like the kind her granddad used to open mail stuck into the wall. She swiftly stood up from the ground, her heart beating loudly in her chest afraid of what was in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She exclaimed, in front of her stood England. She flinched noticing how his green eye glared at her with extreme anger. 'What the hell did I do?' she thought.

**I promise you that England isn't being OOC, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to figure out what's going on with England. **

**1] No in Russian**

**2]Capital of Georgia **


	8. Grenada

**So last we left off, Brandalyn was still unconscious and mistaken to be a Georgia [a country part of the USSR], Katie and the others escaped from Germany, oh and Iggy threw a knife at Katie's head. For those who are wondering what's up and if Iggy's really that ****Tsundere, this chapter explains it all . . . be warned some parts may be surprising.**

**From DeviantArt:**

**Pandabear7777: Yep!**

**From Fan fiction:**

**TheAmazingGenie: It defiantly won't be the only fight to break out. **

**From Quotev:**

**Thanks to Charlotte and Janiselle for favorting.**

**Callen and Tressa: I know right, let's just say that it goes pretty deep. **

**SEIKI: Don't worry the waiting for this one is over and you'll find out if Katie's going to die young and animated. **

**REMEMBER WE LOVE FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS. IT MAKES US LOVE OUR STORY EVEN MORE . . . AND MAKES US WANT TO UPDATE FASTER. **

_March 12, 1762 _

_The sun cast a shiny glow on the ocean as a young girl looked out from the top of one of the tropical hills, a grimace was plastered on her chapped lips, Only eight days ago she was smiling in content as she watched the ships that had been occupying her land sail away after so many years. _

_The young girl had stood proudly at the same exact spot she was in now, her long sun kissed brown had danced in the breeze of victory that blew away these so called 'French people' of course some still resided as 'citizens' but the men who carried weapons and killed many of her islanders and forced the rest to leave to more remote parts of her country while there kind settled in and brought bonded people to work for them, where now gone and could no longer hurt her anymore. There struggle to leave quickly brought a warm feeling into her heart. _

_Nothing in many years of her life felt as good as that day. But no sooner did more ships come; her blueish green eyes stared in disgust as ships with a different colored flag started arriving. The ship started undocking at a port no more than a mile out below her. Taking one last glance down towards the new men who had looked similar to the previous ones, the girl stuck her tongue out despite thinking that no one was looking from way down there. Little did she know that she had caught the attention of someone she already loathed deeply. _

_. . . _

_England Trudged throw the thick tropical forest, He felt more and more frustrated each time something like a vine or a huge leaf would wake him in the face. Part of him wanted to turn back and make someone else search through this part of the island, but what reason would he have for making the kings men go in search of one 'supposed' girl. There were a good few on the island so what did it matter that this one had came to watch the ships unload in the docks. _

_There were a few kinds of women on the island, the slaves that worked the plantation fields, the very few native islander women, and the French plantation owners daughters and wives. This one had tan skin as expected for a settler but what was strange to him was what she had been wearing. Instead of a simple farm dress she wore a dyed colored grass skirt made from various plants and her top had been just a small amount of cloth wrapped around her chest, covering only her breasts but not her stomach and a few of the lower ribs. Many multi colored beads had hung from her neck and practically covered the cloth, another thing was that she had no shoes on, dirt caked onto her toes all the way up to her shins. _

_Another thing that sparked his interest was that even if she was a native islander that what was she doing so close to town, the natives lived far in the less civilized parts of the island. It was a good thing he didn't really have much to do here, Commodore Swanton had already cleared that up for him and it would be a few days before the ship was ready to depart for America. The thought of seeing his new little brother sent a smile to his face. _

_Of course he was still fighting over him with France but it seemed as thought things were beginning to look in his favor now. The boy was already eager to play with him and so far the war was going well. The island he gained was just an added bonus._

_He snickered at the thought of France's face when he loses not only the war but America too. "You better watch out France, for I'm about to send your Froggy-" It had come as flash to England when something hard contacted with his face, he yelped in surprise as he fell to the ground. "What the-"he stopped when a figure emerged from behind a tree. _

_He blinked three times before recognizing her, it was the island girl he had been searching for. In her hands was a large piece of wood. He was dumbstruck at her actions, a young girl like her just attacked him. _

_She loomed over him, her nose scrunched up and disgust. "Get. Off. My. Island." She hissed through clench teeth. _

_Before he could react she started sprinting away, a low growl of annoyance emitted from his throat before he jumped and started running after her, ignoring the sharp pains he felt as more things slapped at him as he ran. "COME BACK HERE!" he screeched, barely keeping up with her fleeting form. "HITTING A BRITISH GENTLEMEN WITH A LARGE PIECE OF WOOD IS ASSUALT AND IS NOT PROPER FOR A YOUNG LADY TO BE DOING!" The girl rolled her eyes at the brit behind her. _

_The girl started going faster at the sight of the upcoming clearing. She would have to out run the man on flat land for half a mile. If she could do that then she would be home free._

_Her heart fell when her face collided with the soft grass of the clearing, just as she had stepped onto the grass her other foot however got caught onto an over grown root and she came tumbling down along with her hopes of losing him. _

_Unfortunately for the both of them England had not been able to stop in time and tripped on top of her back. "GET OFF OF ME, ASS!" She struggled underneath him, in a second he had her arms pinned to the ground. _

_"Who the bloody hell are you and what makes you think you can assault someone!" _

_"IM GRENADA, BIATCH. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" England froze for a second, did France know about her?_

_"My name is Great Britain and it would be best not to assault me seeing as you're one of my colonies now." Grenada stopped her struggling, trying to recall what that word meant._

_A memory of a conversation she once overheard between some of the French men reminded her exactly being a colony meant, along with that memories of conversations about the Great British empire came flooding in. _

****_Grenada stopped her struggling and laid flat into the ground after a few seconds Britain slowly get up on his knees making it so she could still not get up. Grenada smirked in delight, her face out of view from England. "I've heard of you before, 'great' Britain." She said with a mocking tone. "I take it you're winning the war." _

_Britain narrowed his eyes at her sudden change of mood."It would seem that way." She dryly chuckled. "How would you know about me . . . did that frog tell you?" He said still unsure of her intentions._

_"Frog?" _

_"France, his people have been occupying you're island for quite some time." _

_"Oh . . . Him." She said with a bit of disgust._

_"I'm going to say that you don't like him either." His voice was calmer, Grenada's smirked grew even larger. _

_"Have you heard of what he's done to my people." _

_"Yes I'm quite sorry about that . . . but why did you hit me?" _

_"Can you blame me, a few days ago I thought I was free . . . and now I learn that I'm just under new management." She said with fake hurt in her voice. _

_He sighed and picked himself up from the ground, Grenada laid there for a second before pushing herself up on her hands and knees. She flinched as she felt England pull her up gently to her feet. _

_To his surprise she didn't run but instead turned around to face him, flashing off a caring smile unaware of the lies behind it. _

_ . . . _

_"Do you really have to go back to the new world tomorrow?" She hid her frustration with a caring tone, the two of them watched the sunset from the same hill he had sawn her a few days ago. _

_While staying here Grenada explained her much of the islands advantages and recourses as well as her time under French rule. France had never come much to the island and when he did she would spend her time among the tribes that lived far away from the French people. As far as he knew, this was just a little speck of land. England in return told her much of English customs in hope of getting rid of his new colonies uncivilized ways. _

_Little did he know that she was not getting the information she wanted, what he told her wasn't deep and personal and she need something like that for her plan to work and to rid herself of Great Britain. _

_"I'm afraid so, you see there's someone there who wishes to spend time with me." Grenada's ears perked._

_"Who's waiting for you, a family member, a friend, a lover maybe." She winked at the last part, a light shade of pink rose to his cheeks. _

_"My little Brother America." Perfect she thought_

_"You mean the new world you're fighting France over."_

_"Yes, I'm pretty sure America is as good as mine by now, He'll be my colony soon enough." _

_"Oh I can't wait, I bet he means a lot to you."_

_"Only little brother I have." _

_As she stood up from the ground her nails collided purposely onto the back of Britain's neck." Dear me, I'm sorry" he winced as a few trickles of blood fell down his neck. In a quick motion she ripped a small part of her top and wiped up the blood. _

_"It's quite alright." She clenched the cloth into her hand._

_ "Well then, if this is your last night then I would like to show some Grenadian hospitality with dinner." _

_"Really? . . . Well of course I'll join" He said with a smile. "It's funny to think that only a few days ago you were trying to smash my head in." the two of them laughed at the memory._

_"We'll then I want you to meet me on the other side of the island in two hours, the same sport where I showed you were to catch the best fish." _

_. . . _

_The flames of the bonfire lit up with each item she placed on top of the fire. Knowing that idiot he would be a little late to the 'party' which was a good thing. It made things less stressful for her and her little trick. She cast a glance towards the shore, her little raft bobbed a few feet into the water. It wasn't a lot but it would be enough to get to one of her smaller islands. From there she would take a larger one and head towards the Caribbean. _

_On her way over to the beach she had stopped at a small native tribe that had begun to die out and traded some European recourse's for her 'cooking' ingredients. The tribe's witch doctor was an excellent chef. _

_England slowly approached the beach, torch in hand. He soon noticed the light up ahead and ran towards it expecting something like fish to be roasting on an open flame while his new colony smiled. _

_He stopped at the edge of the forest, staring out at the scene in front of him. The fire's flame were way to high to cook anything on and seemed to rise higher and higher as more items were thrown into it. What was more of a shock was the way Grenada was dressed. It seemed the outfit had become more savage and that wasn't the worst part of her appearance. _

_It looked as though little doodles were painted on her skin with red paint. His gaze went down towards her shoulder a small red line travelled down her arm. It was obvious that the paint was indeed her blood. Being a colony and a representation of the island her wound would easily disappear in an hour. _

_The next thing and last thing he saw thrown into the flames was the same cloth she used to clean up his neck. His blood was visible from where he was standing. The flames sparked blue for a second with the last item. It was then that he noticed that Grenada had been mumbling something under her breath the whole time._

_"Grenada?" He asked, she turned her gaze to him. "What the bloody hell are you doing."_

_She smirked. "I would think you would know seeing as you have a good hand in black magic." _

_He narrowed his eyes towards her. "I highly doubt you could possibly be able to do something like that."_

_"Oh but I just did." She pointed towards the fire which was now dying down._

_"It took me forever to find out something personal from you. I was afraid you would leave unpunished." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_In a flash she was only a few inches away from him. "For taking me over you bastard, I did the same to those French soldiers." She leaned over and began to whisper into your ear. "Today you may be on top of the world and have everything a nation could dream for." She hesitated for effect. "But one day it's all going to disappear, you're money, you're power, you're colonies, . . . you're little brother, they'll gain what you had and you'll lose what you had." She laughed. "One day when you have fallen low, I will come back . . . and you will fall even lower."_

_She backed away a good ten feet. He snorted in disbelief. "You think you've cursed me."_

_"I know I've cursed you." _

_With a kick of her feet sand came flying into his face. He yelped in surprise and pain. The moment his vision became clear again, she was gone. Her little raft rowing in the dark ocean away from his vision._

_He stepped closer towards the smoldering fire pit, a groan of annoyance escaping his lips. He stopped short when he noticed what was in the fire. A tiny doll made of corn husk and banana leaves stared back at him, the doll was a child in a long night shirt, a piece of his hair stuck out into the air like cow lick._

_'She probably put that there to scare me, America wouldn't leave me . . . right'_

**_There will be flash backs like this through out the entire series so it doesn't seem like they got along to early._**


	9. Separate ways

**So last chapter was a bit . . . strange but I did explain why Britain hates Katie who looks exactly alike to Grenada. Are Katie and Brandalyn really countries in this world or just like look and if so where are the real Grenada and Georgia?**

**From Fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to Darkwolf3121 for favorting, .Awesome. And ThePuppyluv24 for following.**

**TheAmazingGenie: I know right, I find myself going back to that scene a lot the saddest part for me is when you see Britain holding hands with Little America. It does explain a lot and Iggy's one of Katie's favorites so it may take awhile before he can forgive her or actually be convinced she didn't do it, but since it's Katie she may not try to get along with him. . . there's always her America though. **

**From Quotev: **

**Thanks To a realistic Logical Idealogist and United Glory for favorting.**

**Callen and Tressa: I'm glad you like Grenada, I was afraid to many people would hate her. I kind of like her though.**

**From DeviantART:**

**BrigadierBenchpress: Sort of, let's just say that Truth [god] has a thing against them. Thanks for favorting the chapter.**

**FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW. We have chapter ten already written out, if we can get two reviews for each site then we'll publish tomorrow morning. **

"What the hell did I do?" Katie screamed, you ever seen one of those shows were some random lady comes up to you, slaps you and yells 'how could you' while she stalks off crying and everyone glares at you . . . this was one of those moments.

Katie held her cheek; along with the few strands of hair he was also able to get a good gash on her. As she felt blood seep into the cracks of her fingers the rest of the Allies came flooding out of the meeting room."WOW IGGY DUDE CHILL!" America yelled while jumping in front of Katie, France and China held England back by his arms.

Katie blinked trying to process what the hell was going on. Sure she had a pretty long day, woke up in Italy, had lunch with Italians, got captured by Germany, yelled at Germany, waited for hours to get rescued, took a plane over to France's place [the current meeting was being held there], and almost getting killed by England for no apparent reason . . . which was strange but at least the good news is that he didn't offer her a cupcake.

"IGGY DUDE WHAT'S GOT INTO YOU!?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S DONE!" He struggled against their grip.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" She stood up from the ground.

His hands clenched into tight fists. "You know very well what you've done." He hissed.

"No, no I don't." She shook her head back in forth slowly. "You threw a knife at my head and you've-I've never meet you." Part of that wasn't exactly true but no way in hell would any of them believe the REAL truth.

"STOP LYING GRENADA!"

Katie stood there frozen, her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "What the hell is up with you people?!" She took a few steps back. "Every time we meet one of you countries where either accused of being spies or of being other countries, the only one who didn't was Italy and Romano . . . WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU BELIEVE THAT WE'RE JUST NORMAL GIRLS!?"

She waited for an answer but they all just stood silent. "FINE!" She turned on her heel and began to walk away from them, before she turned at the corner she twirled around to face them once again. "SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GONA GO HANG WITH THE ITALIENS." She flashed them all the finger before walking off.

They stood silent and confused before hearing her footsteps become louder again, she sighed as she walked back down the halls towards them, stopping a few feet from Russia. "I need that back." She pointed to Brandalyn.

"Нет" Katie stared at him till she remembered what that meant.

"What do you mean, no!?" She screeched. "She's my friend and she's injured, I need to take her to the hospital."

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

"SHE DOESN'T LOOK FI-" Before she could continue America covered her mouth with his hand.

"I wouldn't get into fight with Russia at moment dude." He lightly pulled her away from Russia.

After getting a safe distance away from him he uncovered her mouth. "Brandalyns my friend and he has no right to her." She said with a pout, America exchanged glances with France and China. "What?"

"Well you see . . . he kind of does since Georgia is part of the Soviet Union."

"Just like how you still belong to me." Said England

"WHAT!?"

England pulled out of France's and China's grasp, they didn't try to fight him seeing as he seemed less homicidal. "You think just because you abandoned your land and your people, that means you're no longer my colony?" He said with a mocking tone.

"I AM NOT A COLONY AND SHE'S NOT PART OF THE SOVIET UNION."

England stepped closer to her. "If you're not a colony then how do you explain your face?" She cocked an eyebrow at him; she gently moved her hand against her face before she stopped at her cheek. She had rubbed most of the blood off a couple of minutes ago but what was strange to her was that she no longer felt the small gash that had been there a few minutes ago.

France reached into his pocket and took out a small mirror; Katie grabbed it within a second. She froze at her reflection. No scar or wound stood there, it was almost if it had never happened.

"I-if we're countries then why isn't Brandalyn waking up yet."

"The worse the wound is the longer it takes to heal that and the fact that neither of you two are currently big and strong like the HERO-Ow." Katie flicked his head at the last part. She sighed before looking over towards Brandalyn, now that she thought about it the bump on her head did look like it went down and the purple coloring on it seemed to have gotten lighter.

. . .  
"I'm telling you I don't know why Germany thought I was a spy." 'That's a big fat lie, but how do I tell them it was because of my phone . . . and the fact that I have shirtless England and America on my phone.' Thought Katie, 'I probably wouldn't be in this mess if let Germany keep my phone, he'd probably go to town with all those shirtless Italy pictures.'

By now the allies plus one were sitting back down in the meeting room, Katie's eyes flickered over towards Brandalyn whose body was sprawled out in the corner of the room by now she looked like she was asleep rather than unconscious and Katie didn't blame her.

Katie lightly took out her phone from her pocket, and moved it to her lap. She glanced down towards it to see that it was currently Two thirty AM in her world, no wonder she felt like she ran four miles before hightailing it on a plane that was driven by America . . . oh wait she did.

'I can't believe this little thing caused so much trouble.' She put it back into her pocket, making sure it was completely in there. Her other hand reached towards the other pocket and felt for the bulge which she knew was the small portable iPod plug-in charger with the cable wrapped around it.

"He m-must have gotten confused by our accent and the fact that we were hanging out with Italy and Romano, the wars probably making him paranoid."

"If you were a 'normal' girl like you say you are then why would you been in Italy during a war?" Katie face palmed, 'why is everything always stacked up against me.'

"Ok I'll admit that something's going on with us and that we may be countries\colonies but we HAVE. NEVER. MEET. ANY. OF. YOU."

"We've been sitting 'ere debating these girls' origins for far too long, Zey are obviously Grenada and Georgia." Katie's heart began to fall when she noticed them nod in agreement . . . except for one.

America Took a huge bit out one of his hamburgers which for some reason where already in the room when Katie walked in. "I Bweive Whem."

"You only say that because they're pretending to be your people, you twat."

"Wes am No" he stopped for a second which is something you don't seem him do often. "I think they're normal American girls . . . but from a different universe." Katie froze, 'how the fuck.'

The room was silent.

**[1]** "You watch too many science fiction films aru"

"Maybe you should stop reading so many of your childish comics."

"Zat answer is both stupid and unrealistic."

Everyone but Katie and America laughed, America glanced over towards Katie looking at her as if he wanted her to prove his statement true. She looked down towards the ground with weary eyes, lucky for her he understood.

Katie looked back up. "Damn it America!" The room was silent at her outburst. "If it wasn't for you then Brandalyn could help me out better." She turned her head the other way so she wasn't looking at him. A look of hurt crossed his eyes for a moment before Katie suddenly pointed out towards the hamburgers in front of America.

She made a motion for him to give her one, still refusing to look at him. He shrugged before handing her one. The moment the warm McDonalds big Mac hit her skin both her lips and her stomach smiled. "I love you man."

"I zink this meeting should be adjourned, non"

"Quite right." He glared over towards his colony that was obviously enjoying the hamburger along with America.

"Britain, You wouldn't try to 'it a girl." England looked back over towards France.

He sighed, wishing she was a boy. Grenada may have been the reason why many of his colonies and power had been taken away but he wasn't going to allow her to take his humanity. "Of course not France." He said, his tone laced with disappoint for not being able to make her pay and for the fact that he wanted to.

A smirk crept onto his face as he thought of a better way to make her pay. Without wearing Katie was being dragged away from the room. "Hey cut it out, let me go!" Her heart beat fast as she noticed Russia walk out the room with Brandalyn slung over his shoulder. "NO, BRANDALYN."

**WHAT'S IN STORE FOR BRANDALYN AND KATIE, WHY ARE THEY COUNTRIES, ONLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL.**

**1] IT MAY BE 1942 BUT THEY STILL HAD SCIENCE FICTION FILMS.**


	10. Back In the USSR

**From fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to Flower Blossoms for following.**

**Society Member: It's a good conflict obviously they wouldn't believe the girls or America but at least someone believes them.**

**TheAmazingGenie: Is it Romance for America or England or maybe someone else, who knows all I can promise is that it won't be one of those cheesy falls in love all in one chapter and then get together in the next. It will be fun to watch though, as for Brandalyn . . . I'm not sure how to explain what's in store for her.**

**From Quotev: **

**Callen and Tressa: Poor Katie, let's hope she'll survive. **

"Ow! " Brandalyn groaned. "My head feels like my brother slammed it in the car door." She placed her hands on the sides of her head, wincing as her fingers moved up to a slight bump.

She then put a hand on her throat and rubbed it. "God I'm thirsty" She opened her eyes and sat up from her bed, expecting to see all her stuff piled up to the on top of each other blocking any view of the tons of anime posters on her cracked and faded wall. What she found was a nice little plain room; everything was neat and organized as if nothing had been touched. The only furniture in the gray wallpapered room was the single bed she was sitting, a night stand, and a wardrobe.

Suddenly all of the events that had happened that day had rushes back to her. "Oh my god it wasn't a dream!" her eyes scanned her surroundings within seconds.

"W-Where the fuck am I?!" She said standing up and suddenly regretting that decision on account of how cold it was. She rubbed her bear arms as goose bumps popped up.

It was then that she realized that her Jacket and bag were no longer with her. Looking around again she noticed that there was a wardrobe in the room. Her eyes glimmered with the thought of diving in there and going to Narnia! Then she could live her lifelong dream of riding Aslan into battle! "Oh ya I'm already in fantasy world" She said, walking over towards the wardrobe. She took a deep breath and opened it to see a bunch of winter coats. "Well so far it's like the movie" She closed her eyes, smiling in content before leaping forwards into it. . . only to hit her head against the back of it.

She yelped in pain as she stumbled back out of it. "Ok so it's not a magical wardrobe." Her eyes scanned the contents before finding her jacket neatly hung up. In a flash she had already put it back on her.

"Now where's my bag?" She said looking around the room again only to find it RIGHT on the night stand, she didn't pay much attention to the vase of sunflowers next to it.  
She picked her bag up with a sigh."If it was a snake it would of bit me" She said remembering on of her Grandmothers famous quotes.  
" I miss ya Gram" She said as a tear escaped her eye. The memories of her grandmother from five years ago went through her mind; she was probably the only one who cared about her other than Katie.

When she died she left Brandalyn with a necklace that she wore every where it was, the fact that it was a bit expansive meant nothing to her grandmother. Though she would never give it to Brandalyns mom in fear of her pawing it. So it was the only thing she left for her in her will.

Brandalyn never wore it in fear of her mom finding it and using the excuse that money was too tight. But whenever she got really depressed shed take it out from her bag and hold it.

She was about to reach into her bag and take it out when her thoughts went to Katie and the fact that she had no idea where she was.

She put the bag on before creeping towards the door; she slowly walked out trying not to make a sound while looking down the long hallway filled with doors. "Where the living fuck am I?"

Walking down the hall she admired the style of the doors, the wallpaper, and even the trim's. She desperately tried to remember what happed to her and how she got her. All she remembered was Katie yelling at Germany but nothing after that. Reaching the end of the hall she slowly put her head out and looked around.

"It's just another hallway." Said with a dull frustrated tone, she slid her back down to the floor, leaning against the wall.

She sighed, putting her face into her hands. "This more confusing than trying to read 'the Scarlett letter'.

As she sat there for a few minutes, letting her headache to get the best of her the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall way she was just in jolted her.

Afraid of who it was she dashed into the nearest door which just so happened to be broom closet. "I wish Mr. Russia could of have stayed longer in France." Brandalyn pressed her head up against the door upon hearing the familiar voice.

"At least he brought back someone to help with the chores." The footsteps stop close to her.

"Yeah, Ms. Belarus and Ms. Ukraine don't ever help and the others are either gone or hiding in the rooms when they are here." 'Was that Latvia?' she thought.

"All we can do is hope another meeting comes up." Before she had time to react the door she had been leaning on opened making her and various cleaning supplies tumble out. Causing the three Baltic's to look at her in shook. Brandalyn pushed the bucket that had fallen on her head up.

"Sup" She said quickly getting to her feet and dusting of her skirt.

"Oh you're awake" Estonia said to her.

"Yup. . ." she made a note on how they seemed a little shaken up

"B-But W-Why where you in the broom closet?" Latvia squeaked out, Brandalyn looked around thinking of a response.  
"Why where you not in a broom closet?" She glared at the bucket with a disgusting look.  
'Home stuck really fucked up my mind on some of the most normal thing's' She thought

"So why where you really in there?" Estonia asked pushing up his glasses

"Ok truth is you guys scared me so I dove in to hang with the brooms" She rubbed at the back of her neck. They all looked at her in confusion, did she think they were Russia or something.  
"Sorry for the mess" She said picking up a broom putting it back.

"It's ok" Lithuania said handing her the bucket. With a disturbed look she put it back in

"I have a thing against buckets~" She said again getting confused looks from the three.

"Hey where can I get some water?" She said putting the last rag back in the closet

"The kitchen" Estonia said.

"Ok where is the kitchen?" Before one of them could respond a creaking sound came from the floor above them making the Baltic's shake.

Before she knew it both Estonia and Lithuania were gone in a flash, she stared at Latvia who looked like he was ready to follow them. "D-downstairs and four doors to the left, S-sorry I cant show you but Mr. Russia doesn't like it when we're not working." Before she knew it he was gone as well.

"Well that barely helped me."

. . .  
"o-ok I'm lost again" She said to herself after getting lost for what seemed to be the ninth time, Latvia's directions where the clearest to Brandalyn and it seemed that every inch of the house had a creepy aurora.

"Dear god pleas let Katie be ok wherever she is" She prayed as she thought about her friend seemed to be nowhere to be found. With a sigh she found herself looking at a stair well, at least she was getting somewhere

Unfortunately as she started going down the stairs she tripped on the third and started tumbling down the stairs. Before she could fall even farther something stopped her or rather someone.

"You are awake now da?" Brandalyn rubbed at her head before looking up towards Russia. She swallowed her previous fear and stood up.

"Yup~" She said, mustering up as much courage as she could.

"How is your head?"

"It's fine . . . What happened anyway?" She said referring to the difference between a jail and Russia's house.

"Oh that imbecile America accidently hit you in the head with bars and you passed out so I brought you to my house da?"

"Oh" She said stretching the 'o' out, no wonder her head felt like heart stopped as she thought about her friend."WHERE'S KATIE!?" She practically yelled at him Russia blinked at her.

"You mean Grenada?" He asked as if trying to correct her on the name

she stared at him confused on what the fuck he was talking about."Katie, Granola, my friend where is she!?"

"She is with that England" Now she was really confused.

"Could I use your phone? Pleas I just have to make she she's ok~ PLEAS~" She said with a puppy dog look.

. . .

Brandalyn pressed the phone receiver to her head as she prayed for Katie to pick up her cell. "Katie NOT Grenada speaking." She let out a relived sigh.

"Katie its Brandalyn."

"BRANDALYN AREE YOU OK?" Brandalyn pulled the receiver away from her head.

"I'm Fine, Russia told me you're with England." There was a pause.

"Yeah and IT'S HORRIBLE." Brandalyn felt her stomach turn as Katie started to cry. "'Brandalyn he's forcing me to do the one thing that I personally thought degraded females and the only thing I promised never to do if I needed money" Brandalyns breath was caught in her throat.


	11. Granola

**So . . . yeah we left you with a weird ending.**

**From Fan fiction: **

**Special Thanks to 55Trudi55 for following and Favorting.**

**TheAmazingGenie: Poor Katie indeed, as for your suspicions . . . let's hope there not true. **

**SocietyMember: I came up with it in my sleep a few days after starting the story and it's been in my mind since. I'm glad you're still intrigued. **

** .Awesome: You'll find out in this chapter, ****J**

**From Quotev: **

**Skie Alice lulu and Luna: at the moment it kind of looks like Brandalyn got the better end of the deal, hopefully they'll come out ok.**

**SEIKI: You'll see 'Smirk'**

"K-Katie. . . .You don't mean?" Brandalyns whole body began to shiver with the thought that he was making her do . . . that!

"Yep . . . he's making me clean?! I feel like chibitalia" Brandalyn face palmed, thinking it was something else.

She took a deep breath, knowing Katie she shouldn't have taken it seriously to begin with."That monster"

"BRAN IT'S NOT A JOKE!"

"I know. . ."

"Other than that are you ok? How much of his bad food have you eaten? "

"I haven't exactly been here long; the moment I walked into his house I was greeted to a broom and a feather duster, A FEATHER DUSTER. Do you have any idea how old these things are and they don't even help with the damn cleaning."

"I thought England was a gentleman, what's he doing making you a guest clean his house?"

"I'm Not exactly a guest here, you see when you got knocked out some weird shit went down."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after America, France, and Russia bailed us out, America flew us to France's place where England and China had been waiting for them to get back from the rescue mission. So when we got there England Threw a-" Katie stopped herself, knowing quite well what her friend would try to do if she knew that England had hurt her, at the moment she wouldn't mind him getting his ass kicked but Brandalyn was defiantly not in the best of situation to start worrying about her. "He threw a tantrum."

"Wait, What?!"

"Yeah he started going off about how I'm some Colony called Grenada and that I apparently did something horrible to him in the past."

"So what you're saying is that we've both been mistaken for countries."

"Well I'm a colony of England's and you're part of the USSR . . . funny I didn't even know there was a country named after a state."

"And I didn't even know there was a colony named after a breakfast cereal made of oats, dried fruits, and nuts."

"MY NAME IS NOT GRANOLA!" Brandalyn giggled at her friend's outburst. "OR GRENADA!"

"Shouldn't you keep it down, England might hear you."

"His Royal High-ass went to a meeting with his current king, any way back to what happened. So when that happened no one but America believed we were normal girls, Then England pulled me away while Russia left with you."

"Wait, did you say America believed you?"

"Yeah and get this he even thought we were from a different Universe." Brandalyn was silent on the other end.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Probably not, the idea must have just made sense to him."

Before Brandalyn could continue any more questions the sound of people walking down her way made her jump." Listen I got to go, Keep your phone on vibrate in case I call later."

"Alright I better get back to dusting his fucking library which by the way is allot bigger than the library at school."

"See you later . . . Granola." She ended the phone call before Katie had time to retaliate.

. . .

With a sigh Katie clicked the end button and stuffed the phone into her short's pocket, she knew eventually she'd have to wear that god awful maids dress he gave her since there was no way he was going to get her anything else. Since it was the nineteen forties it was still proper for a young woman to wear a dress or a long skirt, England being the uptight so called 'gentleman' he was would never let her wear anything else now that she was his colony.

The dress itself was long and black with sleeves that went down to her wrists; it was paired with a frilly white apron and came with a white hat\cap. Part of her wished it was France who's maid's dresses where a lot more stylish . . . but also more revealing.

She gripped the handle of the duster as her eyes scanned the room. To her it seemed as if the shelves of old and priceless books never ended.

A smirk graced her lips at thought of how England would look if he came home and found them colored on with a crayon, like the way she used to do her kiddy books when she was a child. She rolled her eyes thinking that he would explode on her if he found a single book with doggy eared pages.

Yeah Katie still liked him and she had yet to delete any of her photos of him but it was much more fun to watch him get angry with someone else like France. The only person she didn't really like to see him fight with was America. After all those Little America clips, a little tear would come to her eye's if she thought about how much England must have loved him back then. Part of her wished they'd act like brothers or at least friends again.

Of course no way in hell did she want America to go back to being a colony, She loved McDonalds, Shot guns, and being a American way too much to want to start wearing Union Jack and singing 'God save the Queen'.

As she began dusting a really old leather bound book, a bunch of dust came flying off into the air by her face making her go into a fit of coughing.

Dropping the duster she dashed towards the kitchen which luckily hadn't been far away.

While chugging down a glass of water the sound of a large knock came from nearby door, was it England? Did he really expect her to open the door for him?

Setting the glass down angrily she started stomping her way over towards the front door. "England you don't need me to open the god damn do-" She stopped her sentence short when she noticed that it was America not England who stood in the doorway. "America, what the hell are you doing at England's place?"

"I wanted to talk to ya." He said with a smirk, he walked into the house not even bothering to ask to come in.

"Dude you should not be here, the last thing I want to do is get more chores forced onto me because I let you in."

"Don't worry about it I just needed to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"Are you from a different universe?"

_. . . _

_"Let me go you Jackass, I can't leave my friend behind." Katie pulled at the grip England had on her arm, despite the fact that England was nowhere as strong as America, Katie had learned that he was defiantly stronger than a little sixteen year old. _

_He practically pushed her into the awaiting car for him outside of the building. He had to hold her down as she watched Brandalyn unconscious form leave the building with Russia._

_She took a couple of deep breaths before turning to face him; he had looked obviously annoyed with her. "Ok I honestly have no idea why you seem to hate me a little bit more than France and America cuz usually someone needs to get to know me before they start planning my demise." _

_"You know very well what you did and there's no way I'm going to let you make it look like I'm being cold towards an innocent little girl."_

_With a sigh Katie leaned back into her seat, maybe If she a lot calmer he would act a little nicer. "If I'm you're colony then don't I get live at my place." She said._

_"Your also ran away two hundred eighty years ago, do you honestly think I can trust you to live by yourself without running away?"_

_"Honestly . . . Yes." England's narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine." She said with a pout._

_"I will let you live by yourself." Katie's ears perked up. "If you stop your bloody curse."_

_"Wait What?"_

_"If you're going to keep the innocent act up then I guess you don't want to go back to your island. However I'm not surprised, leaving your land and your people behind for your own selfish reasons must mean that you honestly wouldn't care what sort of laws I could force on them to make life almost impossible."_

_"The same way you did to America and his people?" She spat._

_Katie felt shivers go up her back as England glared at her with such force and anger that it made her eyes go wide. "Don' . . ." He hissed. _

_Katie looked away from him but yet she could still feel his gaze bore into her as she looked out the car window. _

_A few seconds went by before he spoke again. "Don't think you'll live in my house and get to do what you want, as long as you stay with me you'll work as maid." Katie turned around and was about to protest by kicking him where the sun don't shine when she noticed that he was still glaring at her._

_As much as she wanted to kick his ass it wouldn't be the best option, not with Brandalyn gone. She gave him a glare of her own before turning back around. 'This isn't over England; I'll get back at you. One way or another.' She thought. _

_After a few moments England's eyes softened towards her, she didn't notice of course. 'Sure we had a rough patches when we first meet but I didn't always loath her.'_

_. . . _

_Grenada propped her back against a tree feeling slightly annoyed by his lateness. So what if she purposely gave him wrong directions, the island wasn't that big and he would eventually find her. She picked up the spear next to her and a nearby rock and decided to pass the time by sharpening it. _

_As she hit the spears sharp point repeatedly she imagined its blade digging into Britain's arms, legs, and vital organs. The idea of him slowly dying beneath her made a sick pleasure grow inside her chest. _

_Other than those French men she had never thought about something so . . . sadistic as that, at least not to her own people. _

_It would be easier for her to just kill him rather than curse him but she knew it would take a lot more than that to kill someone as powerful as him. _

_She dropped the rock to ground as the sound of footsteps coming her way. "I thought you would never come." She looked up towards the Englishman who was obviously a bit tired from all of the hiking she had him do to find her._

_"Yes I'm afraid I got lost a few times coming over here." He said walking up to her. _

_"That's ok; the fish are still there though." She pointed out towards the beach; the sun was still high and reflected off the practically sparkling clear water._

_The two of them walked down towards the water, England made a note on how she seemed to have only two spears with her instead of something like a fishing pool. _

_"So have you ever fished before?" She said handing him a spear._

_"Quite a few times but . . . "He inspected the object with his hands."Not with a spear." Sure he was old but the fishing pole had been invented a long time, some dating back to 2000 B.C. _

_She chuckled. "Well then I hope you're willing to get a little wet." _

_England thought back to when she first asked him to come with her, of course he said yes seeing as he wanted to get to know his colony and help her understand that he wasn't here to hurt her but he hadn't thought they were actually going to fish was something so . . . primal. _

_England's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he noticed something shocking. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" England's hands quickly shot out to stop her from continuing to unwrap the cloth that was tied around her torso._

_Grenada looked at him with confused eyes. "What's wrong?" A blush lightly covered his face as he remembered that she wasn't the most civilized woman in the world. To her there was no problem in what she was doing. _

_"I-I've got a better idea, instead of fishing how about I show you a bit of civilized English culture." Grenada had no idea why he looked so flustered; she always did this when she went fishing. _

_The idea of learning his culture was something she rather not do but she did need to learn more about him personally and for all she knew he could let something like that slip. "Ok"_

_Relived by her answer he grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the closet town._


	12. Alien Girl in Iggys house!

**From Fan fiction: **

**Society Member: I know I like that line too, I wouldn't say England had once loved Grenada since he only knew her for a couple of days but I would say that had begun to like her.**

**TheAmazingGenie: Is it romance, is it a burger, we shall see. If I remember Grenada was France's for quite awhile, so it's a good thing he never found her.**

**Lurking Pheonix: Granola, somehow that name is going to replace Grenada and Katie's name. **

**From Quotev:**

**SEIKI: Awe thanks, it really makes us happy when we see that it's actually enjoyable. **

Katie stared up at America, The one thing that had shocked her about how he seemed know was how he came to the conclusion so early. 'It would be nice to let someone know.' She looked down towards her feet. "How did you know?" She said in a whisper.

"DUDE THAT'S SO COOL!"Katie stumbled backwards at the volume of his outburst. At the moment America looked like a modern day child found E.T or better yet Roger in his backyard. "I MEAN YOU'RE LIKE THE FIRST ALIEN PERSON I'VE MEET AND YOU'RE FROM MY COUNTRY!" Katie made a note that the Roswell incident had yet to happen.

"You think it's cool?" America's smiled faded at the seriousness of her voice. "It's not Cool, America."

"I'm sorry are you missing your fam-"

"IT' FUCKING AWESOME!?" She screamed, cutting him off. "I was trying to watch a TV show with my friend and all of sudden we woke up in ITALY of all places." She was practically jumping down in excitement as she thought of all things that have happened, despite being England's maid it still beats the normality of her regular life.  
"I'm sorry that Iggy thinks you're one of his colonies and that no one believed you."

"Speaking of that how did you come to the conclusion we were from a different universe?" Without warning America reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone

"I dropped one of my fries of the ground and when I went to pick it up I saw you playing with it in your lap." He started looking over her phone pressing the random side buttons hoping it would light up like he had saw it. Katie's eyes widened when she remembered that she had yet to change her lock screen.

Just as America's thumb moved over towards the home button in the middle Katie snatched it away from him, the last thing she needed was for him to pester her about liking England when at the moment she really did NOT. "Sorry man but no one touches my baby but me."

"Come on it's not like it will blow up in my hands."

"You being you it probably would."

"You got to tell me about how you got here, about your world."

Katie chuckled; it would take way too long to explain every little detail to him. "Maybe later, if England finds you here than I'll never hear the end of it."

"Screw what Iggy says, it's lunch and he isn't here to poison you with his cooking."

Katie's lips twisted into a Cheshire smirk. "Do you know any good restaurants around?"

"No But I brought McDonalds." America dangled a familiar paper bag in front of her face as if it appeared from thin air.

"Do you even eat anything else?"

"Of course I do, I like Pizza, bacon, chips, and anything that's not made by Iggy."

. . .  
Brandalyn brushed a few stray pieces of her long hair back behind her ears. Sometimes she hated her long hair and wanted to gust cut it into a bob but then remembered when her brother cut most of her hair off in her sleep. Everyone in her class said she looked like a boy and from that day on she sworn she'd NEVER cut it again.

"Sometimes I really hate that boy" She muttered to herself and she continued to walk around this big ass maze of a house. It reminded her of the house of mirrors at the carnival that came around every year.

As her eyes wandered around, not looking where she was going her left foot hit the back of her of other making her trip and fall flat on her face."Ow" She winced sitting up and rubbing at her elbow which had scrapped against the hard wood floor leaving a few nicks.

'BOING,BOING' Brandalyn froze for a second, that sound where had she heard it before? 'BOING,BOING' okay now it's started feel like Jaws was creeping up to her. She stood still as the bouncing sounds continued and began to come closer.

Without a moment's hesitation or thought Brandalyn whipped around to face whoever was making those sounds. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER I'VE GOT A SPORK." The moments the words came out of her mouth she instantly regretted it.

"I'm So Sorry, I Didn't mean to sneak up on you. Please forgive me!" Brandalyn stood frozen in an attack stance, 'Dammit I forget that Ukraine makes those noises, ugh I've been waaayyy to stressed lately.' Ukraine had taken a few feet back, looking a bit scared.

Brandalyn instantly recomposed herself and grabbed Ukraine's shoulder, stopping Ukraine from turning around and running away. "No wait, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

Ukraine stopped shivering in fear once realizing Brandalyn wasn't going to murder her painfully slow with one the most deadliest instruments alive. "It's ok . . . are you Georgia?"

Brandalyn opened her mouth to correct her but seeing as how things were going there was no way anyone other than America was going to believe she was Brandalyn. "Yeah" She said with a sigh.

"Why where you on the floor?"

"I fell" She whispered

"On what?" She asked looking around.

"My feet. . . I'm kind a cluts" She said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

A look of realization hit Ukraine" Oh no I almost forgot why I was looking for you." Brandalyn raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Russia wants to see you"

A sudden feeling of dread rolled onto her."Ok where is he?"

"He's in his library come on I'll take you there" She said with a smile, Ukraine then took Brandalyns hand and lead her to the library, the 'boinging' sounds reverberating off the wall's the entire way.

"Ok her you are" Brandalyn looked at the large doors and admired them for a moment. "I have to go now and tend to my fields." With that she was gone in a flash, making her booby sounds grow quieter till she couldn't hear anything at all.

After a confused moment alone she opened the doors up only enough for her to walk in. She then closed them behind her and to her surprised they didn't make a sound in this way to quit house. Brandalyn jaw dropped at the site of all the books. She had never seen so many. This made the library from Beauty and the best looked like a crummy little elementary school library.  
'W-Wow' She said slowly taking another step close.

"Oh you seemed surprised da?" The familiar Russian voice spoke from . . . somewhere in the library. She turned her head around trying to find him but failed.

" Yes actually. . . I've never seen so many books in the same place before. . . It's wonderful~!"

"Oh you like it?"

"Like doesn't even begin to sum it "She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn around to see Russia, for once in real life his creepy glow didn't seem to make her flinch.

"If you like it that much you may use it whenever you like" She looked at him with disbelief , was he going to ask for something in return like Ukraine did when she gave him his famous scarf?

"R-Really?'

"Da."She smiled for a moment feeling her situation begin to lighten . . . until she then remembered why she was brought her in the first place.

"Ukraine said you wanted to see me?"

" I did. I wanted to talk to you about you're country Georgia."

Brandalyn sighed at her being called that again. "That's not my. . .Never mind" She shacked off the annoyed feeling growing within her.

Russia chuckled at her."What?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing it is just funny that you call yourself something different is all." The images of all the fan fictions she read in which people mostly called the countries by Human names like 'Alfred', 'Arthur', and 'Ivan' suddenly flashed through her brain.

"Diffre- but Brandalyn is my name."

Russia patted her on their head "What ever you say da"

She sighed again. "I don't know why no one believes me."

**Next time since this chapter was a little slow, Brandalyn decides if Katie can't come to her than she'll come to Katie.**

**America and Katie discuss her situation and hang out despite England's displeasure with it. **

**And a special character makes a bit of an entrance.**


	13. Armenia and Moldova

**Special character today, is it just a disappointment or something AWESOME.**

**From Fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to RedLicoriceMoustache for favorting and following. **

**TheAmazingGenie: Maybe, maybe not. Even if it's not that then I can reassure the character will somehow make an appearance somewhere.**

**SocietyMember: I would rob a bank with a Spork as for America I think people need to start giving him some credit, he is one of the best superpowers of the world.**

**DawnSketchthepony: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and hopefully it will only continue the get better. Thanks for Following and Favorting. **

**The Phantomess 99: I'm delighted to see you like this story that much, I promise not to stop writing since my friend who I write this with 'Bran princess of insanity' she's awesome and won't let me stop at all.**

**From Quotev: **

**SEIKI and SURINA: More shall come, as for who's the special person is . . . *Zips lips and puts it in pocket* **

**. . . **

Katie's teeth sank into the greasy meat of the burger, not really listening to Americas never ending questions. She had yet to answer any of them seeing as ninety percent of them were completely and utterly ridiculous.

Finally after ten minutes of non-stop talking he shut up, waiting for her to answer. "Okay." Her mind thought back to a few of his questions. "One I am not the type of alien who blends in by stealing someone else's skin. Two I don't not have green antennas, multiple eyes, mind control, physic abilities, laser beams, teleportation devices, and nor do I drive a flying saucer." Americas smile fell a bit at her answers. "Three my world is almost completely the same to yours."

"Well what's the difference then?"

"Things . . . look a little different there and the year isn't nineteen-forty two it's two-thousand thirteen."

America's sense of wonder was put back into his face. "Wooaaahhh, how awesome am I in the future?"

"Well in my world the countries are personified into people, there just lands run by people."

"Then how come you didn't look surprised when you meet us."

Katie hesitated, wondering if it was best to tell him _that_. "Y-ya know how Japan has those anime shows."

"Yeeessss?"

"Well it might sound a little strange." Katie nervously chuckled. "But you see your WHOLE life along with the other countries is." She paused, trying to read his puzzled face. "A Japanese anime show."

For a few moments he stared at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "HEY DUDES!" Katie jumped; she titled her head to the side as America began waving in random directions. "YOUR BRO AMERICA HERE A-"

"AMERICA" She cut him off. "THEY ARENT LISTENING! THE SHOWS LAST FIVE MINTUES AND MOSTLY SET IN THE PAST OR FUTURE!"

He sat back down into his chair. "Oh." Katie's eyes kept darting over towards the clock above the doorway of the parlor room where they currently sitting in. 'Did England say he was going to be back at three o clock or four thirty?' Currently it was two thirty and the idea of him coming home early freaked her out. It wasn't as though she feared him, not in the least. The only thing she feared of him was his scones. What she didn't want was for America to leave so soon, he was one of her favorites as her home screen had shown and although Iggy was one of her favorites as well he wasn't exactly a very _fun _person.

Seriously people a dude who enjoys embroidery, the only people Katie knew who still embroiders was her grandmother and eldest aunts. There's a reason why Katie reads a lot Pirate England fan fictions. "What's up with you?"Her gaze went back to the curious America.

"I can't remember what time he said he was coming home?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, one way I get only half an hour with you and another I get two hours." America's smile widened, a light blush covered her cheeks. "I-I mean the last thing I want to do is spend a boring day with 'jolly' old England."

"Well of course you would want to hang with me, I am-"

"If you say hero I will stab you with my spife." She smiled psychotically.

"I was going to say America but whatever and screw what he says you're not his colony."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm not. I mean why the hell am I paying for something that I didn't even fucking do!"

"My question is why you and your friend look like Grenada and Georgia?"

Katie paused, thinking over why that might be. The whole time she had been accused of being Grenada she had barely thought about this. "Weeeelll I do have a theory."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking of this other anime and how one of the characters found himself in a different universe and it turned out that people from his world had identical looking people in that world. So let's say someone from my world looks exactly the same to someone in your world." Yes, she was talking about FMA.

"Then where's the real Grenada and Georgia?"

"Probably still hiding?"

"OH, OH" He said as if he was a child who knew the answer to his teacher's question. "What if I find Grenada and Georgia, then we could prove to England and the Allies that you're who you say you are?"

"But how are going to find them?"

"I'll have some military dudes look around."

"But you're in war, don't you need them?"

"It's okay dude, it will only be a few of them anyway."

She smiled. "Thanks man" Katie looked up towards the clock again for every minute that passed she grew more anxious. "You should be heading out."

"Awe but I had more questions." He pouted. "Can't you just forget what he said and hang out with me?"

"How about this, I went snooping through England's papers and apparently he's scheduled for a meeting with France so he'll be gone most of the day. Come back tomorrow and we'll hang, since it's with France I suspect he'll be a little late with all the arguing they'll be doing."

"Cool dude, I'll see you then."

. . .

Brandalyns footsteps echoed through the halls as she tried to remember everything Russia had told her about her supposed country. It was kind of hard to follow since she didn't really understand her country to begin with; hell she didn't even listen to the current events happening in the United States like everyone else.

She sighed, wishing Katie was here. "Did you hear about Georgia?" Brandalyn stopped in her tracks, that voice. She knew that voice.

"Yeah, Russia finally found her in Italy's place." Brandalyn noticed the voices were coming from the door next to her.

'It can't be, there not supposed to be here?' "You would think she would have given up when all her land had been converted to the Soviet Union."

"Well if you think about it Russia hadn't exactly helped her in the past, did you also hear that she had been living with Grenada of all countries?"

"I'm surprised it took this long to find the two of them." With a deep breath Brandalyn finally opened the door to the room.

Her eyes were greeted to a small parlor type room; the wallpaper was a bit of a pastel grey with interesting little design details. A few couches and arm chairs littered the room while a desk sat by the window.

Finally by a corner couch she found exactly what she was looking for, two women around the same age as her stared back at her wide unbelieving eyes.

The first girl sat with a straight back and her hands in her lap. She was about a few inches shorter than Katie, barely making her five feet. Her hair was a light black color and was pulled up into a tight bun, not a hair out of line. Her dress itself was long with puffy short sleeves; it was little in color and was a dark blue almost black color. Like most people living up north her face was pale. The woman's eyes were green like a lime, giving her round freckles face a bit of color. "Jenna?" Brandalyn whispered.

The next girl freaked her out more. She was a little bit taller than Jenna and looked a little more colorful. Her hair was long and dirty blond with brown streaks. She wore long tight black pants and a tight Blue, Red, and Yellow stripped sweater shirt. Her shoes were black boats with heels. Her face however was pale and had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in awhile, make up covered most of her face though. Her heart sped up as the name came into her mind. 'Kelly'

"I'm Guessing your Georgia?" Kelly's words were more of a hiss of annoyance then anything.

"Y-yes, but I prefer the name Brandalyn." Didn't they know who she was?

Kelly snickered. "Yeah, right, since you're new I'm guessing you don't know me?"

"Yes?" She lied

"I'm Moldova and the silent girl next to me is Armenia." 'What were they doing explaining themselves as other people . . . unless they actually are?' She did notice though that Moldova had the same exact tone as Kelly did when talking to either Katie or her. Armenia however was a lot quieter than their Jenna.

Without speaking a word Armenia stood up and lightly brushed her skit before exiting the room and walking down the hall out of Brandalyns sight. The sound of her shoes lightly tapping against the floor echoed throughout the house.

As Brandalyn watched her leave through the doorway, Moldova bumped her shoulder in a bit of a harsh manor before leaving as well.

After a few moments Brandalyn ran into the room and locked the door. Looking over at the desk was a phone; she quickly dialed Katie's number waiting for an answer.

She sighed as Katie's voice mail came up. _Sorry if I didn't answer, I'm either at school, with my family, or I may or may not be doing something illegal with my best friend's._

"UGH, I'm going to kill England." She looked around the room. Why did she have to be so far away from her friend?

Her mind wandered to the fact that Katie was really the only person in this world calling her Brandalyn. 'MY NAMES NOT GEORGIA, IM NOT IN THE USSR.'

With a sigh of annoyance she looked out towards the window, she was only on the first floor. Without a single thought more she opened the window and ran out in the freezing cold. 'I need to find Katie!'

**READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. **


	14. Frozen Hearts

**From Quotev:**

**Special thanks to Music Freak and Annika Braginski for favorting.**

**From Fan fiction: **

**Special thanks to beBRAVEbeBOLD for following and favorting and Riddlingitup for following.**

**SocietyMember: Don't feel awful, I really wasn't it saying because of you. The comment just made my mind wander to some fan fics were the author portrays America as someone who can't tie their shoes, I know he acts a little childish . . . okay a lot but I always thought he pushes his smartness to the back of his mind along with his is deep dark secrets. [I feel awful for making you feel awful] Other than that I'm glad you liked it and if you watch the amazing world of gumball you would see how robbing a convince store with a spoon would go so robbing a bank with a Spork might be similar. **

**TheAmazingGenie: Well I had originally planned for it to be Belarus but when I wrote the preview I felt as though I made it seem like someone else even more important was coming so I decide to put these two new OC's in. Conflict is insured as for the AmericaXKatie thing . . . we'll see how that goes.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Thanks for reviewing, it is hard to look over some chapters when I'm super exited to publish, I've taken you're advice and I've gone back and edited a bit, I'm still not completely done though. Thanks for the review**

**Remember Reviews, favorites, and follows make are day super awesome like Prussia. **

. . .

Running, that's all she could do. As the freezing cold air hit her skin she began to regret not getting a better jacket. She had been running for more than ten minutes and was a little farther than a mile. There was around two feet of snow on the ground, keeping her from going farther.

Part of her felt stupid for not thinking her escape through 'Where the hell am I to begin with and how am I going to get to England when I'm in soviet Russia?' She was practically running in an endless winter forest.

She stopped for a moment, resting her body against one of the many trees. As she breathed the frosty air into her burning lungs she looked up towards the sky, the sun had already begun to set and soon it would become even colder.

. . .

Katie scrolled through the photos on her phone, currently she laid lazily on one of the stiff couches in England's library. She had plugged her charger into a close outlet, letting it restore power while she played.

After America left she had contemplated trying to continue the list of chores England gave her but since she had delayed them this long she'd rather forget about them completely. Finally after much debating she changed her lock and home screen to a picture of her and Brandalyn at home coming and a parody picture of Rick and Glenn in 'Adventure time' format.

She froze at the sound of the front door being unlocked; in a flash she had her phone and charger back into her pockets. Her hands randomly picked up a book in one of the shelves before flopping back down on the couch and randomly opening one of the pages.

England's footsteps became louder before stopping at the libraries door. Katie barely jumped when the door swung open. England's eyes scanned the room before coming to halt at the sight of his lazy colony. "Hey Britain, I see your back from your meeting. I hope it was painfully boring." She said slowly turning the page she was opened to.

"Did you even finish your Chores?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Yep." She lied.

England's eyes narrowed at her as he walked into the room, studying the condition of the books and furniture. Katie's darted from him to her book; to her displeasure he ran a finger on one of the shelves. A dustless line was visible from where she was sitting.

"Do you call that clean?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"I should of expected this from such an uncivilized, savage, woman." She put a hand on her heart, giving him a sarcastic fake look of hurt.

"You should be surprised I didn't just color some pictures into your books . . . I was debating it but I was way too lazy to try to."

He took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from strangling her. "You can do it later when I'm watching."

"How are you even going to enforce that?"

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, how was he going to enforce her to do what he said. It wasn't like he could physically hurt her and he didn't have anything of value to her. With a groan he collapsed down on one of his arm chairs that were a few feet away from Katie. He held his face in his hands, almost as if he had a migraine.

A triumphant smirk graced Katie's lips but I vanished as soon as it came. England really did look distressed, the question of Grenada bubbled to the top of her mind again. 'What did she do to him?'

England flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulders; he looked up to see Katie leaning on his chair. Her face which was less than a foot away from him, showed curiosity and concern. "Iggy . . . why do you hate me so much?" His green eyes locked with her blueish-green ones. For the longest time she felt embarrassed as he kept staring at her.

What she didn't know was that he was trying to find to look of pure evil he had seen in her before. When he was with her he had been a bit concerned with the fact that her eyes showed something a bit different from her tone and expression.

A look of loathing and hatred, at the time he passed it off and thought that her want to spend time with him was her way of trying to get rid of her feelings for her new empire.

But now it was gone and now he was trying to understand what part of her had changed and into what?

. . .

Brandalyns body shook as she slowly waddled through the snow, it had begun to snow now and the snowflakes collected in long uncapped hair.

Her pink, numb hands swung limply by her sides. Her arms felt like they had fallen asleep a long time ago but no amount of moving them would bring feeling back to them.

She jumped as long howling sound echoed through the snowy woods, she prayed it would soon be gone and she would once again be left in silence.

'Was this a good idea?'

. . .

Katie's cheeks lit up and her body began to tremble. She defiantly did not like the close contact or the amount of attention he was putting into her . . . let's just say that she wasn't the most romantically involved person in the world.

Finally he looked away and so did she, Katie stared at her shoes as he got up and walked towards the door, taking one last look at her, he left.

She sighed before picking up the book she had been fake reading and walked towards the shelf she'd taken it from. Before putting it away she looked at the title, 'Common Sense' by Thomas Paine. 'Wait what was this doing in Iggy's library?'

As she put it back Katie looked up towards the clock, for most people it would be considered dinner time. 'Wait, DINNER TIME!' quickly she sprinted out of the room and towards the kitchen.

She came to a halt when she got to the doorway. To her displeasure he was putting on an apron, a few ingredients already on the counter. "WAIT!" She screamed.

He turned towards her, his eye brows raised in confusion. "What's wrong?"

She began to laugh nervously. "I'm your maid; shouldn't I be the one who cooks?"

Her sudden change in attitude confused him. "It's quiet alright I actually like my own brand of coo-"

"NO, Seriously I can do it. Y-you've been working all day." She began pushing him out of the kitchen. "Relax seriously."

"But I-"

"Bye, Bye." She shoved him out and locked the door, sighing as she heard him walk away.

Now what was she going to make?

Finally after an hour she had successfully cooked a simple British meal, one she could eat. 'Fish and Chips'

As she set plates on the dining room table, England walked in. "Oh good I was afraid you would make a horrible American dish that you seem to like so much."

"I cooked because I was afraid you'd make a horrible British dish." She retaliated.

"My cooking is not that bad."

"Stop lying to yourself."

He was silent to her surprise, what was not surprising was that they were also silent during the meal. "You like it?" She spoke up.

"It's alright . . . although m-"

"I will stab you if you say your cooking is better." She glared at him.

"Fine. . . . So, did you have an 'enjoyable' day?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I did practically nothing, just a day alone in a big house. Same as its going to be tomorrow and the day after that."

"Not tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to France's place tomorrow."

"So?"

"Don't think I trust that long alone when I'm that far away. You're coming with me." She dropped her fork.

. . .

Brandalyn finally stopped, it was now dark out and she could see nothing. She had nothing to make a fire or make a shelter with. A few cold tears ran down her cheek as she took in the feeling of her aching and frozen limbs.

Before she knew it she was falling again, falling into darkness.

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN**


	15. White voids and Curious Clothing

**So most of my reviews came back with a similar response. . . . Don't let Brandalyn Die! Awe you all care.**

**From Fan fiction:**

**SocietyMember: the world's about to explode, quick everybody get your security blankets. Just as long as you're okay I don't feel awful about making you think I was being snippy towards your comments cuz I love them. **

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Try walking dead cliffhangers, they always mean life and death . . . always. I cringe when I forget to fix typos on my story cuz it looks completely different than what I had. Thanks for the comment.**

**TheAmazingGenie: Put down the knife 2p Italy I'm sure we can handle this like reasonable people. It's good to see how much the two if you care about her.**

**Special thanks to star x moon 2091 for favorting and lively-loving for following and favorting. **

**From Quotev:**

**A realistic logical Idealogist: Will she die? Only this chapter will tell? I'm glad you loved the chapter and the story.**

**SEIKI and SURINA: What is going to happen to her? It wasn't exactly that close of a call though since he probably wouldn't have kissed her and Katie . . . well a secret about her will be revealed soon. **

**Skie Alice Lulu and Luna: I hope so too.**

'**Sniff' Were both glad you all love this so much, it brings smiles to our faces.**

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. **

"Daddy?" The man in the doorway stopped, his hands gripped the suitcase and bag tighter as he stared towards the six year old by the bottom of the stair case.

"Where are you going?" She asked taking a few steps closer to him.

"That's not important. . . But will you give me a hand with this stuff?" She noticed that his eyes were looking in every direction but hers.

"Where to?" She asked all ready grabbing hold of the large suitcase by her father's side.  
"Just right out to the car" Before she knew it he was already outside and walking towards the large pickup in the driveway. The little girl pulled the suit case out the door, her little mind tried to figure out why it was so heavy.  
It was a warm summer's morning at around four or five am. The little girl wondered why he was up so early as she set the suitcase down by his side.

"Daddy can I put it in the car?"

"No" And with that he snatched it out of her hands causing her to stumble back words. She watched as he threw the suitcase into the back of the tuck along with his bag.

"D-Daddy?" She asked, for the longest time she stood there on the wet grass, starring at the end of the road where she last caught a glimpse of him.

. . . .

Brandalyns eyes flew open immediately at the memory. Back then she had no idea why he was gone and where he had left to. A lot of kids thought the same way about similar family members. It wasn't uncommon especially today to find a child without a parent or even sometimes parents.

She guessed that maybe that was the reason why she never complained or talked about it much. To her a person could only complain about their life if they TRULY were the most miserable person in the world.

"Is this Heaven?" She asked, sitting up into a cross legged position. Nothing but an eerie white void surrounded her. Almost as if all the cold and trees were erased from the picture leaving nothing but white. "I hope this isn't my version of hell."

"Hello little Human." Brandalyn froze at the sound of a strange voice behind her.

She turned around only to come face to face with the same thing Katie did when she first came to Hetalia. "Are you God?"

"Yes." Brandalyn was a little shocked by the answer, this being was not what she thought god would look like.

"Does that mean I'm dead?"

"Close to it."

"So that does mean I'm going to die?"

"Wait and watch Human, I wouldn't be so sure of your fate."

"Oookaaayyyy?"

"I see that you have a few questions for me?"

"Yeah . . . What's the meaning of life?"

"I know that's not the question you wanted to ask."

Brandalyn hesitated. "Why did I ever fall into Hetalia?"

"Because I sent you."

"But why me, why us?"

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling that you're not the type of god to give things to other people freely."

"Correct you did pay a price."

"What price?"

"You may never leave that world the same way you got to it." A sudden realization hit her, no more of her mother, no more of her brother, no more of those kids from school. A smile crept on her face as she thought of all the wonderful things that were going to happen to her now. "Why so happy?"

"I-I'm free . . . me and Katie are free." She stated in pure bliss.

"You AND Katie?"

"Yeah me and Katie, I don't see why she wouldn't be happy. She dreamed of coming to Hetalia the same way I did."

"You've forgotten one important detail."

"What's that?"

"You may not of had a happy family . . . but she did."

It was true and Brandalyn knew it, Katie had two loving parents and a brother who although not the best in the world, was far better than Brandalyns brother. Not only them but the countless aunts, Uncles, cousins, and other family members who loved and cared for her since the day she was born.

"I. . . I"

"Tell me Human, how are you going to tell your favorite friend that she can never see HER family again. That she'll never spend another night watching movies with her father and brother, that her parents will never witness her grow up and have a family of her own. I told her once that she could never leave but seeing as things were already hectic for her she has seemed to forgotten and eventually . . . you'll have to be the one to tell her."

Before Brandalyn could respond the doors behind 'Truth' opened up and began pulling her in the same way it did to Katie. "It looks your being called back." It said.

. . . . .

Sunlight hit Brandalyns eyes causing her to wake up from what she wished was a horrible nightmare. Realizing that her arms weren't as frozen as a microwavable meal, she shot up from her bed and looked around the familiar room.

"No. . . W-why am I? H-how am I?!" It was the same room she had woken up in with the NON-magical wardrobe.

"No no no no no! How did I get back here?" She asked herself putting her hand up to her head, it was then she noticed that her arms were covered with the soft fabric of a sweater.

Her eyes bulged out of head when she noticed that she was indeed wearing a blue sweater, what was weirder was that a dress was underneath it.

"D-did someone change my clothes?!" She felt around to notice that what she had left the house in was under the new clothes so she WASN'T violated in any way shape or form.

She face palmed herself noticing that she was no where no near finding Katie.

She rubbed her head and looked at the dress she was wearing.

It was a nice long tan flowing dress with a black hem and neck line. She kind of looked a bit doughy with all those clothes on but quickly ignored it, she was nice and warm and that's all she ever truly wanted.  
She the grabbed her bag which was on the night stand like last time and walked over to the door. She pressed her ear against it to hear if anyone was out there . . . nothing.

She opened the door and ran out into the hallway which to her lead back into a maze of rooms.

"I have to find Katie I can't risk losing her." She tried pushing off the thought about telling Katie she had lost her family.

She walked around the house for a while looking for the exit until she got lost. . . Again.  
"How do I keep getting lost?" She said staring straight into a dead end.

She sighed, just as she was about to try going the other way when a strange feeling crawled up her back. This feeling was not unfamiliar to her. She took a deep breath before turning around to face the obviously cheery Russia.

"Oh it's only you."

"Da. Are you lost?"

"What me lost? Pssh never I-I'm just momentarily confused on my . . . current location" She said while nervously chuckling.

"Vhat where you looking for?" He asked with pure curiosity.  
_'A way out of this frozen tundra?' _ She thought.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She didn't want him to know she was trying to escape. . Even though she didn't want to. She just needed to know her friend was OK.

" I hope you are felling better with you falling asleep in the snow and all"

'D-did he bring me back' she thought to herself. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you. You cannot get away from me that easily" he said taking a step closer to her.  
She blinked at him not sure what to say.

He walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye.  
"You may run. But I vill find you again so you may try to escape all you vant but you vill not be able to leave?"

He then did his signature closed eyed smile that every one found scary but she in a way found cute.  
"You will become one with mother Russia soon Da"

Grenada wake up!" England called to her from down stairs.

Katie snuggled into her bed sheets even more, every day she woke up she felt worse than the night before. The only way she was happy was if she was snuggled into her bed before truly getting up hours later.

She groaned as the sound of England's loud footsteps approached her room. "We're leaving in half an hour, so you better get dressed and come down stairs." Katie was not in the least bit happy to visit France. For those of you who are wondering why when Paris is such a beautiful place, you should know that since Germany occupied most of his lands including Paris, a temporary capital was appointed. England had told her it was called Vichy.

"Whhhyyyyyyy?"

"Come now it's seven thirty and I've let you sleep in long enough."

"You call this sleeping in?"

"Just come downstairs, I've made a hearty English breakfast." Katie groaned loudly into her pillow.

England sighed from outside the door before letting himself into her little room. There wasn't much there to begin with. Just a closet, a dresser drawer, a vanity, and the tiny single bed she was currently snoozing on. The walls to her distaste were a pastel tan.

He approached the side of her bed, the blanket was pushed up around her nose. England then began shaking her covered shoulders. "Grenada you need to get up."

"My names Katie and I don't NEED to do anything but to hibernate for the rest of winter."

"You do understand that it's summer."

" . . . My name is still not Granola though."

"I know, it's Grenada." He put an emphasis on her name.

"Do you understand how annoying it is to be called something you aren't . . . listen if you just call me Katie then I'll actually TRY to do the chores you give me."

He hesitated for a moment. "Deal but if you slip up and act like a lazy American than you can forget about being anything but Grenada."

"Mmmmphhhh I am a lazy American."

"How long are you going to keep up that act?"

"Not until you break me and so far no one's been successful at that."

"We'll just see about that." Katie responded by pulling the blankets up even farther making him continue to shake her. "I'll be forced to take the blankets away if you don't get up."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why exactly shouldn't I?"

"Because I sleep naked." Just like she expected he was already down stairs and back in the kitchen within a second.

With one last yawn she finally pulled the blankets off of herself. "Both of us are just lucky he believed me cuz I sure as hell wasn't kidding." She walked over towards the closet and opened the doors up for the first time.

To her dismay half of the closet had maid's dresses and the other half had dull lightly colored dresses. When she walked to the dresser she found panties and old fashioned type bras with lace, there were a couple in different sizes seeing as no one but her knew her measurements. 'Something tells me that someone other than Iggy put these in there.'

After putting a pair of underwear and a bra she darted out of the room in search of another bed room where she might find some fighting pants and a t-shirt. Luckily for her as she snooped through the rooms Iggy did nothing but wait in the kitchen for her.

"Here we are." She exclaimed while pulling out a pair of shorts that went to her knees. She remembered that back in these olden times, boys before they became eighteen would wear these things. They weren't a perfect fit and were a bit loose on her hips but it was nothing a belt wouldn't fix.

She found it strange that these clothes she was finding where in dusty boxes in a tiny corner room that probably hasn't been opened in awhile. After a bit of rummaging she found a small white t-shirt, most likely something would go over it.

To her that was all she needed, after picking up a few boxes she scurried to her room and hid them behind the dresses in the closet.

"Finally what took you so lo-" England stopped his sentence when he caught a good glimpse of her coming down the stairs. Her shorts were a dark grey and the white shirt she was wearing hid the leather belt keeping them up. Like always her plain hair was brushed but not styled like most of her friends wanted her to do.

She titled her head to the side, wondering why he looked as if he was seeing a ghost. Suddenly his expression changed scaring her, his face looked exactly like it did the time she meet him. With a frustrated breath he turned away from her harshly and motioned her to follow him to the dining room.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of his cooking, two plates had medium done eggs, slices of ham or to her Canadian bacon, toast, and . . . Beans? "You better eat fast since you wasted so much time up there." She stared down at the seemingly normal looking and smelling food, it would be normal if it didn't have that scary aurora usually saw on Russia. The aurora of impending doom. While keeping her eyes locked on her plate she didn't notice England take him and his plate farther away from her, giving her a bit of a glare.

He waited patiently as she picked up her fork and took off a bit of the egg, she brought it up to her face and stared at it. In a swift motion she put the piece into her mouth.

Although she swallowed it fast the taste still lingered on her tongue. "Do you like it?" his tone wasn't as harsh as it was before.

"It's like a party in my mouth . . . and everyone's getting sick on each other." She said the last part in a whisper so he didn't hear her.

England smiled triumphantly, 'finally someone else likes my cooking.' By the end of her scary ordeal she was luckily to learn that most of the food other than the eggs were just bland in taste and texture. The only exception being the ham in which her reaction to it was 'how the hell do you burn something on the outside but not cook it on the inside?'

By the time she was done England had made her clean the dishes despite being low on time, making her regret not coming up with her deal to after breakfast. After she was done she began to run towards the library where there was paper and pens, 'I can leave America a note on the doorstep so he doesn't think I forgot about him.' Unfortunately England spotted her and grabbed her arm stopping Katie from going anywhere. "Where almost late as it is." He simply put as he dragged her out to an awaiting car.

. . .

Katie held her head low as she shuffled out of the car and followed England towards a small awaiting plane on a run way. After a couple of moments she noticed that England didn't look so happy either.

"Not looking forward to France?"

"Not just that."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to let that idiot take me?"

Katie stopped walking. "Wait what do yo-"

"Sup Britain and Katie." Katie's head quickly looked up towards the plane. She smiled noticing that America was standing right by it.

**I liked this chapter a lot,**

**Next time**

**Brandalyn wonders if there is a way out of the USSR **

**Katie, America, and England safely find themselves in the current French capital so while England and France have a meeting Katie and America get to hang out and hopefully not accidentally blow everything up.**


	16. Silver heart and Vichy

**From Fan fiction:**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: That's okay I was just making a reference, I love FMAB too. Russia is a creepy guy so making him a tiny bit creepier just makes it better. Thanks actually read over my last chapter so the grammar was defiantly better. **

**SocietyMember: Oh yea and she isn't going to let up anytime soon and sometimes she pushes his buttons without even knowing. By the way I loved writing that line. **

**Elizabeta H. Austria: O, O wow I guess I'm going to have to post a little faster to keep you and your 2p! Italy self from hunting the two of us down. Thanks for following and Favorting. **

**Tha Phantomess 99: We all love Russia, he's creepy and cool. Something most people can't pull off.**

**From Quotev: **

**SEIKI and SURINA: Please don't send the 2ps on me, the only one where I would enjoy being around is 2p! England and that's because he's cool. If America and Katie blow something up it will probably be bigger than apples. **

**Skie Alice Lulu and Luna: I don't think Katie will kill France but . . . . Something *weird* might happen to him. **

England, Katie, and America stood outside of the same building the Allies had met in a couple of days ago. England's attention however was not on trying to figure out when France was getting there but why Katie and America were whispering to each other.

"So how did you know Iggy was going to force me to come with him?" She asked, the two of them sat next each other on the side walk pavement. Neither of them paid any attention to the curious Brit a couple of feet behind them.

"You didn't tell me when he was leaving so I called and tried getting the time, at one point he mentioned the fact that you were coming so I 'offered' to fly him over."

England narrowed his eyes towards America at the sound of a giggle from Katie. He began to wonder why America was taking so much interest in HIS colony.

"He better not try and make her become his **[1]** forty-ninth state." His tone was quiet enough for the two not to hear.

"Jealous, non?"

England jumped at the sound of the French man directly behind him. "BLOODY WANKER, How long have you been there?!" Katie and America upon hearing England scream directed their gazes towards the two other nations.

Both of them stood up from the ground. "Hey dude what's up?"

"It's nice to see you again, Francy pants." Before Katie knew it France was directly in front of her, holding both of her hands in a romantically cliché way.

"And it is absolutely vonderful to once again see zee gorgeous face of my former colony." She rolled her eyes amusingly as he kissed her hand.

"I do believe we have meeting to go to." She noticed that England did not look one bit happy at France's close contact.

The French man sighed. "Oui, ve might as vell get zis over vith." Katie pulled her hands out of his grasp which luckily didn't take a lot.

"Hey wait while you two are talking slash fighting slash trying to murder each other, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to sit in the corner and wait patiently for us to finish."

She groaned in annoyance. "I've got nothin' better to do till I have to take you back to your place, I don't mind hanging out with her till then."

"No way am I going to leave the two of you alone together."

"You should let zem enjoy my 'current' capital together, Angleterre. Vhat is zee worst zat can 'appen."

"Our Awesomeness could make the whole earth spontaneously combust into a super nova of fireworks, hamburgers, and sparkles." Said Katie.

"I do not trust you with _him_."

Katie puffed out her bottom lip, fluttering her eye lashes while doing so. "Pwetty pwease, Engwand." Her tone was higher than usual while her eyes gave off that chibi puppy dog look.

"No." He simply stated. 'Of course, when you've taken care of something as adorable as colonial America than you've pretty much built up an immunity to all things cute.'

"Let me hang out with him . . . or else." Her voice and expression were now dead serious.

"Or else what?" He said smirking.

"Or else I'll scream rape."

He stared down at her with wide eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Me and Brandalyn have done it before."

His eyes flickered between Katie and America. ". . . Fine but only because France would have to deal with the damages."

"YAAAAAA! Thank you Iggy." A light shade of pink hit his cheeks as she bear hugged him.

"Don't I get an 'ug for suggesting it."

"But I suggested it." Said America.

She let go of England. "Later, you two get on with your meeting."

With that said Katie and America were already out of sight, pray to god people that Vichy doesn't get blown up in the next couple of hours.

"So America." Said Katie who was walking now that they were out of sight from England and France. "Let's talk about how much money you owe china in my world."

. . .

Brandalyn walked around for a while after that . . . creepy encounter. Russia's words ran threw her mind over and over like a broken record.

If she ran away Russia would just find her again, which might be for the best since she wouldn't last the cold winter tundra.

After hours of nothing she finally made her way back to her room

She flopped down on her bed and sighed."What the FUCK am I going to do?"

The scary lonely feeling that she had felt once before now entered her heart yet again.

Needing her necklace she opened her bag up and emptied the contents out on the bed.

However the silver and diamond necklace did not glimmer in the pile of stuff. "W-where is it?-!?"

Once going over her things again she finally came to the conclusion that it was no longer there. Tears fell from her eyes like a water fall, like so many times before, Katie was not here to help her.  
A couple hours had passed and she now laid in the corner of her room in a fetal position.

She was about to close her puffy red eyes and try to sleep when a knock came to her door.

"Yes?" She said with a shaky voice. The door opens revealing Russia; he looked down at her form confused. Surely she couldn't be that upset over being caught and saved from death.

"Vhat is wrong?"

"N-nothing" She sniffled

"Then vhy were you crying? "he said getting a better look at her tear stained cheeks.  
"I wasn't crying"

Russia blinked. "You can tell me da."  
"I lost it" she began to cry again at the thought.

"Lost what?"

" I lost my necklace" she said putting her face in her hands, no amount of kind words would be able to help her now.  
. . .

Half an hour went by and so far all the two of them did was walk around the French city. "And I never fully understood why my mom hated to watch someone as hilarious as Daniel Tosh."

"I always found that a lot of parents and guardians hate what kids find fun, like back a couple hundred years ago Iggy would get so pissed off every time I kept an animal I found as a pet or if played buried treasure with some of his stuff."

"Yeah I noticed that he gets angry at the littlest things."

"Dude's more uptight than a seventeenth century nun."

All of a sudden a light bulb came over Katie's head. "DUDE, I have the greatest idea EVER."

"You have to tell me!"

"Let's pull a prank on Iggy and France while they're at the meeting."

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as eventful, however we will give you something to look forward to **

**Katie and America put their devious plan in action, Brandalyn tries to cope without her friend, and a special character will be introduced at the end of the chapter, no one will be disappointed in who he or she is.**

**1] Hawaii and Alaska weren't admitted into the union yet.**


	17. Soviet Russia jokes

**So this chapter is defiantly going to be eventful. I apologies if last chapter wasn't all that fun.**

**From Fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to DrakoEspada113 for following the story.**

**SocietyMember: Poor America, he doesn't realize that his money problems only get worse.**

**Guest: Got to love that dude and 2p! Italy. I've been meaning to check out death note.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: One way or another this chapter will be pretty awesome, you may laugh and at one part you may cry.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Ya! I got a golden star in grammar, which for a person like me is almost impossible. The prank will be pretty good, but it's the reaction and after effect I enjoyed writing.**

**The Phantomess 99: He can be concerned . . . when he wants to. I hope everyone will be pleased with my prank.**

**From Quotev:**

**Special thanks to Jane for favorting the story **

**SEIKI and SURINA: Ohhh yea, let's say that hopefully no one's going to leave this chapter disappointed.**

Brandalyn tapped her foot against the hard wood floor. Her heart began to weaken as Katie's phone kept on ringing. "Hello?" Katie's voice seemed like blessing at that moment.

"K-Katie its Brandalyn" She wiped at her wet eyes.

"Hey Bran-What's up."

Several thoughts ran through Brandalyns mind, she contemplated the idea of telling her what happened. "Katie . . . . They're here!"

"Whose here?"

"Kelly and Jenna that's who!" For a few moments the line was quiet before a loud voice made its way into Brandalyns ear, the loud noise was none other than America.

"Sorry Brandalyn I can't talk right now me and America are going to pull off the best prank EVER!"

Brandalyn realized that Katie did not just hear her say that one of their good friends and one of their most hated enemies was here posing as countries."But Katie this is important-"

"So is this, hey Bran . . . in Vichy me and America pull pranks but in soviet Russia prank pulls you." Brandalyn groaned.

"Very funny Katie you and me both know those jokes are old."

"You forget that this is nine –teen forty two, what is old to us is new to them."

"Katie please listen I have something important to tell you."

"Cant got to go Bran, see ya later." With that she hung up.

" . . . Bye . . . "She said hanging up the phone, the empty feeling inside her chest had now grown even larger than before.

She started walking thoughtlessly around the house. After several minutes a bouncing sound started coming closer to Brandalyn.

"Hello Georgia" she said cheerfully as usually.

"Hello Ukraine" she said with an empty zombie like voice.

Ukraine blinked. "Are you ok?"

"Never better." She said flashing a fake smile that could fool anybody; It wasn't the first time she faked happiness.

"Ok but if you need to talk I'm willing to listen."Brandalyn nodded as she skipped away, Ukraine could barely handle her own problems let alone Brandalyns.

About ten minutes later she walked straight into Moldova, despite being in a long straight hallway. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Just walking around."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about being in the Soviet Union."

"Russia seemed to want me here."

"That's because he wants everyone to become one with him even that loud American and crazy German."

". . . Oh."

"Seriously no one wants you here; I suggest you go back to wherever you came from."Brandalyn suddenly thought about her world, what was there to go back to?

"Hello?! Earth to the worthless third world country?!" She growled with annoyance "FINE don't talk to me you useless strip of land?!" Without warning she pushed her down on the ground and stormed away.

For a few moments she stared into space . . . and then she realized that Armenia was straight in front of her.

"Hello"The Jenna look alike became startled at her voice, without warning she ran off in the other direction.

"Well that was suspicious."Brandalyn dusted of her dress and slowly got up, for some reason her knees wanted her to collapse onto the ground. "What the heck?" She said as she heard loud footsteps coming her way. Was Moldova coming back to try and pick a fight with her? Brandalyn inhaled with annoyance, right now all she wanted to do was crawl up into a ball and cry.

The footsteps stopped suddenly behind her."Look if you want to fi-"She stopped instantly when she turned to face . . . a scared looking Russia. 'Did Katie's zombie apocalypse dream come true?'

"Privet Georgia could you do me a favor da?"

". . . Yes?" She said with uncertainty.

"Help me!" he said getting behind her.

"What?"

"Big brother Vhere are you?"

'Of course I forgot that Belarus is part of the USSR.'

"All right I'll hide you this time" She grabbed his hand and opened a door next to her. "Don't make a sound." With that she pushed him into the room and locked the door.

It took only a second for Belarus to appear. "VHER IS HE?!"

Brandalyn looked at her with a pure clueless look on her face. "Where's who?" She said with a dull voice.

"VHER IS my Russia?!"

"Ohhh him, I think I heard him say something about a vacation . . . in South America." She walked over to her.

"Are you lying to me?" She hissed, grabbing Brandalyn by her collar,

"Why would I benefit from lying?" For a few moments Belarus glared at her with such an intense force that even Russia would get the chills from.

"BIG BROTHER WAIT UP!" In a second she was gone. Brandalyn stood there for a few moments before Russia slowly opened up the door and then peaked his head out, he sighed in relief seeing only Brandalyn.

"Thank you da"

"Don't mention it" she said with more emptiness than when she was talking to Belarus. He looked at her and thought for a moment before a light bulb turned off. [In soviet Russia light bulb turns off not on.]

"Close your eyes da."

She blinked but did as she was told; luckily she did not fear anything at that moment. "Why?"

"I vant to give you something for helping me."

"That's not necessary Russia."

"Da it is and no peaking . . . or else." Ok even she at that moment was scared.

"Now you must promise me da?" She heard his footsteps walk behind her.

"Promise you what?"

"You will vare wear this all the time so you don't lose it like your other one."  
She felt him pull her hair away from her neck before she felt a cold chain wrap around her neck.

"Can I look now? She asked him.

"Da" She opens her eyes and looked down; her entire body began to shake in pure joy as happy tears fell from her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" She whispered.

"I found it; it wouldn't look good on Ukraine and Belarus vould take it the wrong wa-" He stopped his sentence short as she suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you."

. . .

"So how are we gona do it?" The door to the meeting room was pretty quiet for France and England's standards. Currently America and Katie stared at it from a shadowy corner. To them the prank had to be good or else it wouldn't be worth getting chased all over the earth.

"Well I know that simple little gag's that people do on April fool's day aren't enough for nation standards."

"We could make them think that Germany's trying to invade them." Said Katie

"Nah that would be too hard."

For a few moments a question mark hung over their heads as multiple thoughts passed between them. "Excuse moi" The two of them snapped out of their thoughts when a small voice came from behind them. A maid pushing a cart of drinks was being blocked by America.

A light bulb hit Katie's head as America moved behind her. "Pst, America distract the maid."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Without another question asked, America moved back in front of the cart.

"I-Is zere s-something wrong sir." Katie's smirk grew at the woman's timid reaction. For an anime drawing she was a bit plain and most likely single. Since America was purposely drawn hot he would make for an easy distraction.

America glanced back at Katie who made a sign with her hands to make the maid turn around. The woman blushed heavily when he lightly put his hands on her shoulders, she was only a tiny bit reluctant when he turned her around and started walking in the other direction.

A giggle escaped Katie's mouth as she put her plan into action.

. . .

"I told you I don't know if I can help."

"Come on Angleterre, I don't ask for much."

"I'm not sure I can help you when I have too many problems of my own." For once in his life England was a bit guilty about not being able to help France. Of course he would never truly tell that to anyone especially the cheese eating monkey that he did care about what was happening to France. Despite England having his own problems, France seemed to be having it the worst.

"Zen 'ow am I going to get rid of Germany."

"Maybe Germany's soldiers wouldn't be occupying so much of your lands if you didn't surrender every time you saw him."

"I do not always surrender to 'im, I-I just don't like getting into fights."

"Why should I even help you with your problems?"

"Please Britain, if he gets zee rest of me he'll go after you." England contemplated the idea of helping France, they both were allies but he also needed his soldiers just as much.

France nervously sipped at his wine, if England didn't help him then which one the other allies would? With every passing moment places such as Paris and montoire was becoming more and more flooded with German soldiers. Sure Vichy was nice but Paris was what he was known for. If he didn't get it back then how would he get any tourist money?

"How exactly would you help me if I sent you more soldiers?" England awaited a response from his French ally, several moments passed without an answer. For a few moments he thought that France had nothing to offer when it came to helping England on his side of the war.

It was then that England realized why France was not speaking up. "Is . . . everything alright?" France blinked his half lidded eyes.

'He was fine a minute ago.' ". . . I am sorry . . . Angleterre. I 'aven't been able to sleep much . . . vith how zings 'ave been going." His words came out as more of a quiet mumble.

England began to feel as though France's sudden condition was contagious for his eye lids began to get to heavy to keep up. With a slow hand he grabbed for his cup of tea, France by now had fallen asleep with his head on the table.

Before England could bring the cup to his lips he too could no longer stay up. His head fell onto the table with a thud while the tea cup landed on the floor, smashing into little pieces.

'Bang' the door to the rooms opened up with much force, hitting the wall. "Don't be so loud America; I have no idea if what I gave them would keep them asleep through loud noises." Katie quietly walked into the room. Luckily for her the two nations were still out cold. 'I feel as though I've interrupted something important . . . Oh well.' She thought.

America followed her in. "Wow dude how did ya get them to fall asleep so fast?" He poked at England's forehead several times.

"Let's just say I wouldn't drink any of the wine or tea if I were you." He looked down towards the broken cup on the ground.

"Wait where did you get drugs?"

"Brandalyns brother had them and since my mom couldn't afford to buy me pepper spray slash a tazer slash a gun I thought this could be somewhat effective if I was ever abducted." Unlike most people America decided to leave it at that. "Did you get what I asked for?" Katie's mischievous grin widened as America began to pull out random objects from his jacket.

. . .

"Wake up Britain." Said a delightfully cute voice, England's eyes slowly fluttered open. A groan escaped his lips at the feeling of a headache growing.

"Flying mint bunny?" He said looking up towards the familiar green friend.

"I sensed you were in trouble so I came to help you."

"What happened?"

"You will see, I need to go find Grenada and America." Before England could ask any more questions flying mint bunny flew out of the room from an open window.

"Mmmmmmm, Angleterre." England turned towards France who had his face buried into his arms.

"Wake up you bloody pervert!" England slapped at top of France's head.

"Ouch! What zee 'ell-" France stopped his sentence short when he looked up towards England . . . and his face.

"Sacrebleu! Your eyebrows!"

England's eyes widened as he saw France's face. "My eye brows what about your face!" The two of them pointed at each other.

France took out his pocket mirror, he screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw his reflection. England snatched the mirror out of France's hands.

England's eyebrows . . . were shaved COMPLETELY OFF. He looked back at France's face were England's eyebrows were super glued onto his face not only that but that several . . . inappropriate drawings and words were drawn onto him.

"Vho did ziss?"

It took only a few seconds for England to realize the _culprits. _

. . .

**I know I promised for a character to make an entrance at the end but I decide that it was going to take longer for me to get to his or hers entrance so that will happen next chapter.**


	18. Caution: Handle with care

**NOTE: at the end of this chapter not only will you be shocked but there is a preview for another Hetalia story that is in progress and will come out shortly. **

**From Fan fiction:**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: I like that story, I may or may not reveal what was written on their faces. About the whole gate thing it's mostly brotherhood the only thing that's original anime is the whole people having exact copies in other worlds but I can see that happening in real life. Will England bring the sexy back, we shall see.**

**Guest: Someone needs to create a fan art for that; It would become Katie's new lock screen.**

**Society Member: Yes, yes he is. America and Katie will probably being running for quite some time.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Thank you, I'm sorry to you and to everyone else that I haven't been able to update lately.**

**From Quotev:**

**Special Thanks to Sofia flores and xxAlfred F. Jonesxx for favorting the story.**

"DUDE THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Katie's arms were folded over each other in content as they walked down the city streets, when the first pulled the prank they ran away for about ten minutes before realizing that it might be awhile before the two nations woke up.

"I know right, awe I wish we could be there when they woke up."

"England will probably punish us with a lecture."

Katie sighed, Although she had only been with England for a few days she knew that he would mostly likely treat her like a mother just without the whole being able to cook delicious cookies and motherly love part. Once he eventually found the two she would probably get a stern talking to. "Eventually he'll shut up and forget about it."

He chuckled. "Trust me, he probably won't. He still yells about things I did two hundred plus years ago every time I act like what he calls a 'child'."

A thought suddenly came into Katie's mind. "Hey America?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like for you . . . to be Iggy's little brother?" Of course many fans like her knew a bit about their story but only from a third person point of view, what she wanted to know was what he had thought about it.

She glanced over towards America; he was silent for a few minutes. Part of him looked like he was deep in thought. "What do you mean?"

"Like do you ever . . . miss being his little brother?"

He hesitated. "Not really, you and me both know I rebelled for a reason."

"I mean before he started treating you like a source of income, I'm talking about back when you enjoyed being around him and he didn't always yell at you for being a 'bloody wanker'.

". . . I don't regret anything but. . . I think he misses those times more than me." Despite what he said she noticed how he seemed a little bit weary of answering the question. To her this was one of the most interesting parts of Hetalia, the idea that England still loves America . . .even though he tried to murder him with Busbys chair.

Of course to her and ninety nine percent of fans they all knew or thought that he still did no matter how long ago it was but the question still remained on her mind 'Does America miss him too?'

The two of them now walked in an awkward silence which was broken at the sound of a low grumble coming from the bottomless pit known as America's stomach. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"I'm Game."

. . .

Brandalyn sighed, not only was she bored out of her mind but it was unlikely she would have fun anytime soon. "I could try and call Katie again but she's probably still busy with her prank . . . maybe I could hang with Ukraine she's probably fine with me or maybe with the Baltic's thought they probably thought I was weird.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Armenia walk by the room she was in, the strange Jenna look alike only glanced towards Brandalyn before speeding up her walk.

"Well I haven't played spy in a while" She said, getting up from her chair and walking towards Armenia

About an hour went by of following the strange country and Brandalyn finally came to a conclusion, Armenia was just plain mysterious. She wouldn't talk to her but she would talk to Moldova which was strange to begin with. Another weird thing was that all she did was walk around and occasionally spend five minutes sitting down.

Brandalyn crouched down by a corner as she watched Armenia talk to Moldova; unfortunately she was too far away to hear what they were saying. All she could tell was that she didn't show any emotion when talking.

"Privet Georgia, Vhat are you doing?"Brandalyn groaned as her head collided with the wall in surprise. She slowly got up, holding her head in her hands as she turned to face Russia.

"Nothing that really matters to the general public." She stepped in front of him to keep him from seeing Moldova and Armenia

"You should be getting ready to leave; we are going to China tomorrow."

"Wait your taking me as well?"

"Da. "

"Why am I going?"

"Because I cannot leave you here. "he said with a smile.

"Why not?" Don't get her wrong she liked china in general; he was a pretty good character.

"Because you vill try to escape again and you vill die and freeze to your death in general winters wrath."

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked as she played with some of her hair.

"In the morning"

"Still hiding from Belarus?"

He hesitated before nodding. "Da that is why we are leavening first thing in the morning so you should go get some rest da?"

. . .

Katie tapped her foot against the brick wall of the little Café. Of course she was impatiently waiting for America to finish off the rest of his food, she believed he was somewhere around his twelfth serving of food.

She watched people dressed in poor dreary looking clothes walk by, a tinge of sympathy ran through as she thought of how bad things were and not just here but in other places too.

It was a good thing she was changed out of the regular clothes she had been wearing or else she would stand out to much. "I found you." Said a voice above her, at the sound she jumped and fell onto the dirty street ground.

As she got up on her knees a familiar friend appeared in front of her. "Whoa! It's flying mint bunny . . . wait what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you; you and America did something very naughty to Britain and France."

"Shaving someone's eyebrows off and then gluing them to the person nearest to you before drawing pictures and words that you would find on someone who passed out from drinking at a fraternity party is not all that bad were I came from." The mint bunny was silent towards her response.

"It does not matter where you came from, what you two did was rude and mean."

She hesitated. ". . . I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously when you sound like a character for a nick Jr. Show."

"You'll be taking things seriously when Britain comes to take you back."

"Oh please he doesn't even know where we are."

"Actually I've known you've been eating at this restaurant since you got here, I had tinker bell fly over to him and tell him where you are awhile back and he should be here any minute now."

"Hey Katie . . . what are you doing?" She turned her head towards America who was staring at her kneeling form. Before she knew it mint bunny flew right in front of her face, she unfortunately failed to slap at him as he flew away. To America it looked like she was swatting at the air.

"America we have to go now!" She jumped up from the ground.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I-I . . . I think I saw England and France coming this way."

America's eyes scanned the area, much to Katie's surprise his eyes widened after looking over the street to the right. "Holy crap your right!" Without asking he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest alley.

England stomped his way through the Vichy streets, an aurora of pure rage surrounded him. One hand pulled and lead France who was slightly lagging behind as he used a pair of tweezers and a mirror to painfully pull out each added eyebrow.

Both America and Katie held their breath as he walked closer and closer towards their spots, it didn't look as if he knew where they were hiding though.

"Holy shit!" Gasped Katie as she noticed England's face. "His freaking eyebrows already grew back?!" It was true, he looked practically fine by now while France had half finished eyebrows and smeared marker ink all over.

"Angleterre you 'ave better be right, that imbecile America deservers zee worst possible punishment."

"I am, those two have got to be around here somewhere." The two nations stopped walking and looked around the area; America then pulled Katie close to him and took a few steps back.

A crimson blush appeared onto her cheeks from the close contact, since she was shorter than him her head was pressed up against his chest. She could practically feel his heart beat against her . . . and something else?

She squeaked at feeling of something poking at her lower body making her whole figure shake. "Huh what's wrong?"

Her throat ached as she tried to form some words. "I-I-i-i-I d-don't k-k-know w-what y-your t-talking a-a-about." She felt like slapping herself, she sounded like she had a long term speaking problem.

He turned her body around to face him; her face looked like a shaking tomato. "You shouldn't worry about England hurting you if that's what's scaring you."

'Does he really not know?'

She glanced down, her eyebrows shot up in confusion. "What's that" She pointed towards what she was staring at.

"Oh you mean that?" he said grabbing at it.

". . . yeah?"

"I always keep a stick of fireworks inside my jacket."He brought the multi colored _flammable_ stick up to her face . . . you people really thought it was Florida, didn't you?

"Why? The fourth of July isn't for a few weeks."

"You never know."

A light bulb turned on above Katie's head. "Do you have a match on you?" He reached into his front pocket and brought out a little box of match's.

"I've got a dangerous idea."

England sighed as he looked over the street again; the two of them were probably already gone. "Do you see zem?" Said France as he stared into the little mirror, much to his displeasure he still looked like crap.

"No, they must of l-"

'BOOM' The two of them fell to the ground in shock as people ran out of the streets screaming. An explosion of familiar color full fireworks began to grow into its climax.

. . .

Katie and America sprinted off as everyone became distracted by the fireworks, of course they weren't laughing as much as they would have since people believed the explosion to be an axis attack.

The moment they believed to be out of view they stopped so Katie could catch her breath. "How long are we going to be able to run?" asked Katie

"As long as we have to."

"Yeah but England will eventually have to take me back, To everyone I am his colony which in a sense means he has complete control over me."

"You thinking we should turn ourselves in."

"ye-"

"I think that's a wonderful idea America." The two gasped as they turned slowly towards England who had a creepy smile on his face, even France put his mirror and tweezers away to glare at the American.

"W-we were just." Katie stopped mid-sentenced knowing that nothing really justified pranking them, running away, and lighting fireworks into a street. "Ow!" She exclaimed as England roughly pulled her away from America by her ear.

"I will talk to my boss about your situation and call you at a later time as for these two I will personally handle the situation." He said to France, in a calm yet angry way.

"As for you America." He turned towards the slightly guilty nation. ". . . I expect you to meet us at the runway in an hour."

With that said he left, still pulling her along by her ear like a little child.

. . .

Katie was silent as England pulled her out of the car and began walking towards him home. By now it was night and it seemed as though she would not get any dinner after his lecture and punishment. Ever since he found her they had not spoken a word to each other, hell he had barely even glanced towards her.

England wasn't the only one who was mad, Katie was too. Ever since he saw her he had acted like she was the most diabolical person on the planet and he was mad that she had done something as little as that. Now that Katie thought about it she did feel a little upset that she may have proved to him that she was the person he thought she was.

He stopped suddenly at his doorstep; she titled her head to the side as he stared at the door but didn't make a move to open it. "What's wrong?" She said in a slight whisper.

Without an answer he reached out towards the door and gave it a light push. To her surprise it opened easily on its own.

'Wait, England locked the door when we left.'

The two of them hesitated before stepping inside. Everything looked mostly the same. England moved his hand from Katie's ear to her wrist as the two began to walk around the dark looking house. Other than a little bit of light coming from a few of the rooms the only thing you could see in the darkness was the blush on Katie's face as England pressed her close to him.

She mentally laughed when she thought of how he might push her towards whoever broke in if they found him or her. She wasn't all that surprised since England pretty well for a man without much of a family.

A sudden crash from the kitchen making Katie's heart speed up. England let go of her hand and motioned her to stay put as he slowly approached the kitchen door. Katie stared in anticipation as she waited for something from a horror movie to pop out and kill them.

In a swift motion England opened the door, Katie fell to the ground in shock as a glass cup came flying out and hit the wall barely missing England. "Oi little brother, whaur do ye keep the alcohol."

**Both of the authoress would like to apologize if anyone notices that some of accents are as good as they can be, please understand that we are not accustomed to hearing people talk like that so it is hard.**

**Summary for our new story. . . **

**This will not be the summary we post for the story.**

**All England wanted was for America and France to lose their voice for a few days little did she know that her spell went terribly wrong. Now a group of strange familiar looking nations have come to their earth and they aren't going to leave just yet. Will they triumph over their counterparts or will they lose all they have worked for. THIS STORY IS A FIGHT BETWEEN THE GENDER BENT NATIONS AND THE REGULAR NON GENDER BENT 2PS. The only canon characters that are not gender bent are Prussia and Poland. Pairings will include Fem! Usx2pUK and Fem! italyxFemGermany. Other pairings are being discussed.**


	19. Brothers by Borders

**From Fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to xXMistyDawnXx for following and favorting and On-A-Sunny-Day for following.**

**TheAmazingGenie: Was it them? Or someone else :) **

**SocietyMember: Someone always gets in trouble when fireworks are set off by two untrust worthy people. **

**RedLicoriceMoustache: I'm not quite sure they want to go home and your about to find out who it is. He surely will be a big distraction which means that Katie lives to see another day with Britain. He may never be able to lose his sexiness but it looks as if France certainly can. As for the Fma reference, that is true but Brandalyn doesn't really know that and Katie hasn't really thought about that part and still believes that Grenada and Georgia are still out there. No one really knows why Brandalyn thinks that Grenada sounds like Granola, that's just her style.**

**ThePhantomess99: It may also be the reason why he never tried shaving them in the past.**

**Elizabeta h. Austria: I will * picks up pen and starts forcing self to write***

**The neko Hetalia uprise: Thanks for the reviewing, I'm glad you like it. Also Thanks for following and favorting. **

**From Quotev:**

**Callen and Tressa: How did you know!? Iggy's eyebrows had to grow back because the world cannot function properly without them.**

**SEIKI and SURINA: No not Belarus, we will we will. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Only a few words went through Katie's mind 'HO-LY. SHIT.' England groaned; face palming himself as the supposed intruder stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Scotland what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Katie knew that there were many interpretations on how Scotland would look like. This Scotland had many of England's features but the ones that stood out where his red auburn hair and eyebrows and the fact that he was a few inches taller than England. He also didn't have that uptight sort of look you usually see on England but part of that may be because he looked a little drunk. He wore some kind of a blue military uniform that matched his flag.

"What? Cant Ah see me little brother when ah want to."

"No because every time you come over here you get drunk, rant about how much you hate me, and then you beat me up."

Katie leaned over to England. "I like him already." She whispered.

Scotland pointed an unsteady finger towards her. "Who's the Lassie?" He said with a smirk.

England moved in front of her. "She's none of your concern."

"I'm Katie but you can call me Grenada." England looked over his shoulder towards Katie for a second; a look of disbelief was plastered on his face.

"Again. Why. Are. You. Here, shouldn't you be working on your side of the war."

"Shouldn't ye be working on YER side of the war?" He mocked.

"I'll have you know that I was just at a meeting with France."

"HA! I bet ye didn't even get anything done!"England flinched as he harshly smacked him on the back.

"W-Well I would of but _someone_." He sent Katie a glare. "Interrupted it and we had to end early."

"If it wasn't for the other countries and me ye would have fallen on yer knees and begged Germany for mercy like the wee baby ye are."

. . .

Brandalyn rolled around under the covers of her bed; she pressed the blanket tighter against her arms as her eye lids clamped shut even tighter. The cause of her fear and worry we're from the images rolling around in her mind like an old movie projector.

_Her body laid was stiff and motionless against the snow, layers of tattered clothing barely kept the cold from creeping onto her body. Although despite this her body already felt numb. _

_A cold tear fell down her check and trailed her face before joining the rest of the melted snow flakes. It felt like it always snowed. _

Brandalyns eyes shot open, her body now felt warm and covered with sweat. 'It was just a dream . . . but why do I feel so scared?'

She laid there panting, wondering why something as little as that could scare her. All she saw were tiny snowflakes blowing in the wind from a cloudy sky. Not a monster or gang chasing her through some type of world similar to wonderland.

It was then that she realized that she had felt something through, something strange.

After a few moments she turned her head towards her watch that she had put on her night stand, it was only four thirty seven am. It would probably be a few hours before she would have to follow Russia straight to China's house.

. . .

_Greenish blue eyes stared out towards the shinning ocean; they narrowed at the strange objects coming towards her in the distance. _

_She didn't know what to make of them; strange white clothes were tied to huge pieces of carved wood. Her eyes widened when she saw people move on top of this thing. She backed up into the wooded part of the jungle forest_

_She titled her head to the side as she looked up at the waving colorful cloth. It was a strange blue flag with three golden objects on it._

_. . ._

Katie felt strange as she lied in her bed, most dreams involved familiar friends and family telling her to go on some quest only for something completely different to happen. It was strange to say the least, all she saw were some ships sailing towards her, and the flag had looked familiar almost as if she had seen it somewhere although she was pretty sure no country used it.

She pondered her dream for a few moments before a smile crept onto her face. If she was correct Scotland was still passed out drunk on the guest bedroom next to hers and if she was lucky then England would still be trying to sleep off that bruise.

Last night after Scotland appeared Katie watched the two of them argue some kind of nonsense back and forth for a few minutes until England had mentioned something about taking his lands which she guessed probably happened a while back before Scotland punched him . . . then threw a bottle of whiskey at his head.

By then it was late and Katie thought that maybe England would be happier if he woke up in a bed instead of on the floor; Scotland however decided he didn't want to leave and stumbled onto a bed while she dragged England's body up the stairs. She also realized that he was A LOT heavier than she thought [luckily he wasn't America or that would be like trying to lift a Frey train] It was likely that he would most likely wake up with a couple of bruises . . . and a concussion.

**I'm so sorry for being late and for this not being longer, Next chapter however Brandalyns going to have a bit of an adventure with a certain Asian country. WARNING: Pandas will be involved.**

**Katie's going to enjoy Scotland's little visit. **

**Special virtual unicorn baby for anyone who can tell me whose flag that was.**


	20. Panda Time

**From Fan fiction:**

**The Phantomess 99: No not really, I probably should have described the flag a little better for everyone. Thanks for guessing though ;) **

**Happytummy7: DING, DING Congratulations you get a sparkly baby unicorn. **

**SocietyMember: He won't be the only person to start showing up to annoy England.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: No, not really sorry. I did make it hard on people and yes this chapter will have pandas. **

**Elizabeta h. Austria: Nope, but thanks.**

**TheAmazingGenie: You're welcome, it will be awhile before that is truly cleared up.**

**The Neko Hetalia uprise: Awe thanks *gives virtual hug* I wish Scotland was one of the main characters though instead of a fan character. :) **

**Special thanks to awiloveyoutoo for favorting.**

**From Quotev:**

**SEIKIE and SURINA: Yep its panda time.**

**A realistic logical Idealogist: Who doesn't love pandas and nope, sorry no unicorn baby for you.**

**Special thanks to Sonic and Kit for favorting. **

**IMPORTANT FOR THOSE READING ON FANFICTION: PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFIL PAGE FOR WHICH CHAPTER SO FAR IS YOUR FAVORITE.**

Brandalyn fanned the smoke away from her face, coughing lightly as some of it entered her lungs. For a train station it was pretty deserted. Of course not many people are really travelling anywhere these days unless it's out of a soon to be axis occupied area.

She turned towards the small person to her right. "I can understand why he brought me but why you?" Latvia looked up from the ground, his eyes like always showed a hint of fear and dread.

"Because I'm his travel sized punching bag." Brandalyn shook her head amusingly, a smile playing on her lips. Luckily it was warmer here.

'Now that I think about it Russia's house was cold and had snow . . . and its summer.' Sighing Brandalyn clasped her little bag closer to her hip. 'Poor Latvia he looks so sad.'

A tinge of sympathy hit her chest, in a way she sort of knew how he was feeling. Stuck with people who barely know you, separated from your friends . . . or at least the people who understood you most.

Latvia jumped and started shaking as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, he glanced behind to see that it was Brandalyn not Russia. Part of him felt a little better as she gave him a caring smile. At least he wasn't as alone as he thought.

"Time to go, da?" Said Russia as he walked past the two, Latvia lightly nodded before all three of them walked from an empty station to a not so empty Chinese village.  
. . .

Brandalyn felt her body being pushed around in different directions as both she and Latvia trailed Russia from a couple of feet away.

Unlike the two frustrated people behind him, Russia seemed to walk through the streets with a content smile. His strange aura of impending doom made people avoid him.

'Russia doesn't seem to pay much attention to us for some reason, isn't he afraid that we'll try to blend in with the crowd and run away?'

"If we do run away then he'll catch us and we'll be in more pain the before."

"Hey how the hell did you know what I was thinking?!"

"You where thinking very loudly."

"I can barely even hear myself speak with all these freaking people shoving us into brick walls and other people."

"It's okay for me; I'm used to being pushed around."

She patted him on the back. "I feel your pain man."

"Out of the way!" The two of them gasped as some man harshly pushed them down to the ground.

"Hey Asshole get the f-"She stopped her sentence short as people's feet kicked them around the ground. "Latvia, Russia!" Neither one of them was noticeable among the sea of legs and feet. She groaned in pain as someone's foot connected with her nose.

Blood began streaming into her hands and down her face, despite this she let no tears come out. Anger boiled into her. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" She jumped up from the ground, pushing several people away from her the way they had been doing.

She scanned the area around her till she finally saw a hand waving around in distress, no one dared mess with her as she stomped her way towards Latvia distressed form.

"Are you okay?!" Brandalyn held onto his shoulders tightly as she pulled him up from the ground.

"I think someone kicked my kidneys around."

"Yeah some jerk almost broke my nose."

Latvia's head turned towards different directions. "Um Georgia?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Russia?"

. . . .

Most times Brandalyn would have taken this type of opportunity to run thousands upon thousands of miles to find Katie however there was one tiny problem preventing her from doing that. "WHERE THE F-U-C-K AM I?" Brandalyn stomped her way through a familiar bamboo forest with Latvia slowly following her.

"I'm not quite sure where Mr. China's house is."

"Did you even see what Direction He was going in?"

"Well actually I couldn't really see him to begin with since . . . "

"Since you're shorter than most nations."

"Yeah . . . right."

She placed a hand on the top of her fore head where sweat collected and began to roll down her face, it was too cold at Russia's place and it's too warm at china's place. Why can't there be a place that's just right.

"Georgia what if we get lost in the forest and can't find our way back?"

"I thought you said that if we tried running away then Russia would find us and we would be in more pain than before?"

He hesitated. "I don't know what's worse dying alone in the forest or facing Russia when he's angry . . . I think the first option might be better."

Brandalyn stopped and turned to face him, her mouth hung open in complete disbelief. "What am I, a volley ball with a hand print for a face?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

She turned back away realizing that he didn't have anything better to say. A few minutes of frustrated silence passed between them. The only noise she could hear was the faint sound of something cracking. "Latvia are you stepping on twigs?"

"No, besides the only thing growing here is bamboo and that's pretty hard to break." It was true and it wasn't like there was much under their feet to break anyway.

"Then what's that sound."

"What so-"

"SHHH, Shut up and listen." The two of them stood still; to Latvia he heard nothing for a few seconds. 'Crack.'

"I heard it."

"It's coming from that direction." She pointed out to the right of them where a thick group of long bamboo blocked them from seeing what exactly was there.

"Should we check it out?"

"It might be a person chopping some of it down, they might now how to get to china's place or at least where the next town is."

Without hesitation the two of them started walking through the long stalks, occasionally a small one would whack them somewhere on their bodies. Brandalyn heard Latvia groan at one point making her feel thankful that she wasn't a boy . . . or liking Russia would be a bit weird to the Hetalia world.

Finally the two stumbled out into another clearing however Brandalyn did not notice her foot connect with a root until she fell forward into the ground.

She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees only to come face to face with something . . . horribly cute.

" .GOD. . . PANDA CUB!" Directly in front of her face was the tinniest little panda ever. It was barely even a foot long and the fact that it was animated only made it better.

"I-I don't think you should be so close to it."

Without thinking she picked the baby up in her arms and began cradling it. "Why . . . IT'S SHOOO FWUFFY!"

"But it's a wild animal."

"It's not hurting me, is it?" As if on cue a loud growl came from behind them, Brandalyn could not see it but Latvia could and to her it seemed as if it was a drunken Russia.

. . .

"STOP IT YOU GIT, GET OFF OF ME!"

Kaie snapped her eyes opened and shot up from bed "HOLY SHIT. . . SOMEONES TRYING TO RAPE IGGY!" She jumped up from her covers and ran to the source of the screams which happened to be next door.

"SICK PERVERT GET OFF OF THE SMALL ISLAND NATION!" She immediately felt stupid when she saw that it was only Scotland and England.

"Wait why are you on top of England."

"The wee little pansy tried to start a fight with me."


	21. Regret

**From Fan fiction:**

**TheAmazingGenie: Brandalyns defiantly not going to be saying awe anytime soon.**

**SocietyMember: That's my favorite line ever, of course Katie cares or else she wouldn't be dreaming about his hot Body. Scotland is just plain awesome to me [even though he isn't exactly a real character.**

**Elizabeta h. Austria: Yeah sorry this chapter was a little late though.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: The curtness level of this story just doubled because of that Panda.**

**From Quotev:**

**Special Thanks to Monica and Brescia for favorting.**

**A Realistic logical Idealogist: The answer to that will be revealed chapters from now, it will lead to bigger things though.**

**SEIKI and SURINA: Praise the panda indeed, as for Iggy . . . he's always doing something to piss people off. **

**PLEASE TAKE THE POLL FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER ON MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**

. . .

"THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW GET OUT OF IT!" Katie stood back as she watched the sight before her; England was firmly pinned under his brother in an awkward fashion. Scotland's hair and appearance looked as if he was still a bit hung over. Her eyes scanned the scene, It looked as if England came into the room and saw Scotland sleeping before he tried shaking him asleep probably telling him to get the fuck out or he was going to call the cops. Scotland being Scotland most likely pushed his brother down onto the floor with him on top seeing as he was still tangled in his bed sheets.

"Don't ye try to tell me what tae do!"

"This is my house and my land which means you have to obey my law."

"Guys Guys." She said, cutting Scotland off from speaking. "Cut it out fighting isn't going to help the either of you."

"But this is my house." Said England in a bit of a pout.

"Gentlemen don't pout."

"Bu-"

"They also don't say rude things in front of people."

"I-"

"And they don't argue with people."

"N-"

"Gentlemen don't have opinions because they have no SOUL."

"NO THEY DO NOT AND YOU KNOW IT! NOW I WANT SCOTLAND OUT OF MY HOUSE AND I WANT YOU TO SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND GET TO WORK!"

There was a silent pause. ". . . A real gentleman would let me do whatever the fuck I wanted."

England groaned loudly into the floor, mumbling something along the lines. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Because ye are fucking twat, that's why."

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU SHEEP HEARDER!"

"Shut up both of you before I unleash my teenage hormonal rage." She sighed. "We will discuss this later right now we're going to eat breakfast and England's going to keep his mouth shut and show his brother some hospitality."

"Since when did I put you in cha-"

"That sounds like ah good idea tae me, lass." With that said Scotland stood up from his brother, untangling the bed sheets wrapped around his legs.

"Ah Hope yer good at cooking." England was motionless as he watched Scotland walk out with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His blood began to boil as an anime vain appeared on his forehead.

'How dare she.' He thought, as his colony she had no right to boss him around in any way. Who does she think she is?

'She's nothing more than a tiny little island with n-. . . oh wait.'

. . .

Katie continued to sneak glances back at the red headed nation; her eyes darted from the eggs she was cooking in the pan to him. He pressed the palms of his hands against the top of his head as he leaned up against the kitchen counters.

"So . . . whatcha . . . whatcha doing here?"

She kept her eyes looked on to her cooking this time. "Eh, just felt like giving ma little brother a visit."

"You do this often?"

"Depends on how ah feel."

A few more silent moments went by; the real question she wanted to ask him was at the top of her mind. "Scotland . . . why do you . . . hate England?"

She felt a little nervous at his hesitation to speak. "Why do ye hate him?"

"I don't hate him."

He chuckled. "Are ye sure, he has kept ye his colony for hundreds of years, forcing ye tae run away from yer land and yer people and not to mention making ye his personal little maid."

She stiffened. "In all honesty I have no idea why he treats me that way."

"Huh?"

"He keeps going on about how I did something horrible in the past; he mentioned something about a curse at one point."

She jumped a little at the sound of his laugh. "Him and his silly magic."

"I thought you also saw magical creatures."

"Aye, but ah don't wave a wand around like a little **[1]** wean dressed up in wizard clothes."

She giggled. "You make him sound like one of those dungeons and dragons nerds."

"Ye should have seen him when we were younger." Katie's ears perked up.

"Was he different back then?"

"Ye see how he is now; imagine a more childish version of him."

"Oh Really?"

"Want tae know a little something about him lass?"

"Y-"

"NO SHE DOES NOT!"

Their heads turned towards England who stood in the doorway. "I kind of do."

"Let the little lassie hear what ah have tae say."

"Not if it's coming from you."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't hear, you don't own me."

It took her only a moment to realize what she just said. "Don't answer that?" She said cutting him off.

"What's ye problem little brother?"

England seemed to become even more enraged at his words. "My problem is that you're trespassing on my land and that MY own colony is giving ME orders."

"Oh please don't be such as stick in the mud." She said, mocking his accent playfully.

He slowly turned on his heel towards her. "Don't. . ." He hissed.

"By the way why the hell are you acting so fucking possessive yet at the same time annoyed by my presence?"

"You know very well why."

"NO I DON'T, YOU KEEP BLAMING ME AND GET ANGRY AT ME WHEN I RETURN THE FEELING. I MIGHT ACTUALLY TREAT YOU WITH RESPECT IF YOU GAVE ME SOME!" England stood silent in front of Katie's now pissed off expression; her frustration was pushed to a boiling point. "You know what England." Her tone turned into a hiss. "Maybe you would have more friends if you weren't such a . . . WANKER." His body tensed up, a pang of hurt reverberating through his chest. "You probably wouldn't of lost most of your colonies either."

Just like her anger, England was gone in a flash.

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, WE HAD A BUSY WEEK**

**NEXT TIME . . . **

**THE RELUCTANT SEARCH TO FIND RUSSIA AND CHINA BEGINS . . . AFTER A BIT OF RUNNING AWAY OF COURSE. **

**KATIE BECOMES WORRIED OVER ENGLANDS DISAPERANCE AND ENLISTS THE HELP OF SCOTLAND TO SEARCH FOR HIM IN THE RAINY STREETS OF LONDON.**


	22. Dont feed the animals

**From Fan fiction:**

**TheAmazingGenie: Katie doesn't do a very good job at backing up the claim that she's just a normal girl.**

**SocietyMember: Yeah looks like Katie's not the innocent one this time, since England is a country and a man it wouldn't hurt him . . . that much. **

**Elizabeta h. Austria: Poor England, Katie's got a lot of work ahead of her.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Ya know what . . . I think that's what her name is going to be. I'm glad you and a lot of people like it so far.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: He can seem a little uptight at times, but he is a good character. Thank you for following.**

**Special thanks to Anemone Iris Sidera for following, Random Toria for favorting, and The Prussian cross for following and favorting.**

**From Quotev:**

**Special thanks to '3 British 1 French' for favorting. **

**Neko Sam Alex Luke and Lee:**

**SEIKI and SURINA: **

**PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT AND ALSO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IF YOU FEEL A LITTLE OFFENDED BY HOW WE MAY PORTAY ENGLAND, I WANT TO SAY SORRY IN ADVANCE AND THAT WE DO NOT HATE HIM OR BRITISH PEOPLE. JUST CAME INTO MIND. THEN AGAIN SINCE THIS IS HETALIA THE CHARECTERS ALREADY ARE MADE FUN OF THOUGH.**

**. . . **

"_It's not hurting me, is it?" As if on cue a loud growl came from behind them, Brandalyn could not see it but Latvia could and to her it seemed as if it was a drunken Russia. _

She looked down at the little ball of pure cuteness before staring back up at Latvia. The same aurora of fear now surrounded her.

"Let me Guess . . . The momma panda is right behind me...isn't she?" Both Latvia and the cub nodded.

She slowly turned around to come face to face with a Very,very,very,very upset yet completely cute mama bear, unfortunately for Brandalyn it was much larger then both her and Latvia."Well shit. . ."

The panda gave off a low throaty growl as she slowly put the panda cub back on the ground while nervously chuckling at the same time.

"Hehehehehe . . . RUN!"

**. . .**

She stood motionless, her mouth slightly agape. In the corner of her eyes she could see the amused expression playing on Scotland's lips.

One thing ran through her mind. 'Damn it.' She did kind of sound like a bit of a bitch a few seconds ago. Sure he treated pretty poorly and acted like a naggy over protective mother but it wasn't as if he truly tried to hurt her like that . . . if you don't count when she first meet him.

Katie didn't know where the outburst came from; part of her was just tired of him yelling at her. ". . . E-England?" She choked out in a soft whisper. Katie turned towards Scotland. "Where did you think he went?"

He laughed, pulling out a cigarette from his back pocket. "Don't worry about him, he's probably just crying in some corner like a wee lassie." This time she didn't feel like laughing with him, instead a bit of guilt rose to her chest.

He quickly noticed this. "Eh, don't tell me yer concerned for the twit?"

She shrugged her shoulders, hiding what she felt inside. "No . . . Just was wondering how long he might be gone."

"Not like ah care." He began walking slowly around the kitchen, rubbing his hands together. "Now Whaur does ma brother keep the whiskey."

She rolled her eyes, lightly snorting at his comment. "It's like nine thirty; you're not supposed to drink this early."

"Aye, but Whiskey goes good in tea and Coffee." She shook her head smiling. "By the way Lassie, yer eggs are burning."As if on cue a burning stench hit Katie's face like a bitch from 'jersey shore' [the TV show, not someone from there]

"Son of a-!" Katie swiftly took the pan of the burner and practically threw it in the sink. It took her only a second to find a conveniently placed small fire extinguisher next to the stove. 'It feels as though it's been used before.'

. . .

'Tick tock, tick tock.' She twiddled her thumbs in her lap as she stared at the clock above her. Time felt almost frozen as she waited for the sound of England's angry footsteps to come stomping through the almost quiet hallways.

'Thwack' she glanced over towards the wall on the other side of the parlor room. A few minutes ago Scotland had come barging into the room almost making Katie believe it was England. A pile of photos had been stacked up in his hands.

Now most of them were either on the floor or tapped to the wall, the ones on the walls had multiple holes in them from the many darts.

The newest one stuck right between Iggy's eyes in a black and white photo of him with what looked like the current royal family.

She leaned back into the hard leather couch, sighing in frustration. "It's been almost nine hours, where the fuck is he."

He grunted in response before throwing another dart into the pictures this time hitting England somewhere no man wants to be hit.

She stood up in slight irritation before leaving the room; it would be pointless to check the rooms for a third time.

She stopped in front of the closet window; rain was pelting the glass in rhythmic patterns. 'England might catch a cold if he's outside in this."

"Scotland!"

"Whit is it Lassie?!"

"Grab your coat, we're going out."

. . .

"Yer going to get a cold out here ye know." Katie ignored his comment as well as the increasing amount of water falling from the skies.

Her whole body was drenched from head to toe, she estimated that they had been walking for less than ten minutes but she had only been dry for around two. "Where the hell could he be, I'm damn tired of getting rained on."

"Ah can see why he wud be in the rain." She cocked an eye brow towards him. "It wouldn't look like he was crying." Her heart clenched in her throat, she couldn't of hurt him that much right. I mean France and all the other countries most likely said similar if not worse things to him in the past.

She shivered a bit as a cool breeze hit her arm, seeing as it was summer she had yet to feel any real affect of being out in the cold. Unfortunately for her Scotland quickly noticed this.

A gasp escaped her throat as he grabbed her arm. "Come on Lassie, let's at least take a break." Despite her protest's Scotland pulled her into a nearby building which just so happened to be a pub

. . .

**NEXT TIME IS GOING TO BE A LOT LONGER,**

**Preview: Panda's . . .'nough said. **

**I will however tell you all that next chapter will not fail to please.**


	23. Momma?

**From Fan Fiction:**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: I bet Brandalyn and Latvia wishes China was there at the moment.**

**Random Toria: Yep, just won't reveal much about what type of pairings there going to be.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Yeah . . . couldn't think of a preview that wasn't going to give much away. As for England . . . you're going to find out quite soon.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Thank you sensei *Bows* we worked very hard on this particular chapter. As for Xiao-Mei . . . *smirk* **

**TheAmazingGenie: Here it is.**

**Vaskeemi: of course we will, thank you for favorting and following the story.**

**Special Thanks to Vanessa15975329 for following. Chipsivanna, Falling Raene, and S4kur4-Ch4n following and favorting.**

**From Quotev:**

**Special thanks to SuperPopTartRescuer for favorting**

**READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. **

**. . . **

Latvia had no time to think or even speak for that matter before Brandalyn grabbed his hand with an alarming force. He practically had a heart attack the moment the bear let out a loud ROWAR, in the second he looked back towards it he could see it getting ready to charge at them. Her animal like teeth where visible from where he was standing.

Its doll like black eyes seemed to stare into their souls and was disappointed to notice that Brandalyn did not have one. "COME ON!" She screamed, Latvia finally found feeling in his legs when he saw the bears paw outstretch towards them, its black claws ready to tear through their skin.

The two turned away from the bear and just simply RAN. Neither of them paid attention to the bamboo limbs that continuously wacked them in the face and Brandalyn didn't seem to notice the weight on her back. The only thing they could feel was the buzzing feeling in their chests as they heard the bamboo crack loudly as the momma bear pushed through the forest.

A sudden text book memory went into Brandalyns head. _They may look cute and cuddly, but pandas are wild animals and therefore have the potential to be dangerous especially if they feel that they or their offspring are in danger._

'Damn it why did I forget that?!' She thought. "LATVIA HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET RID OF HER!"

"I-I DON'T K-KNOW!"He cried.

"KEEP RUNNING TILL SHE GETS TIRED, THEN."

"I-I THINK WE'RE GOING T-TO BE THE ONE'S TO GET TIRED FIRST, SHE'S JUST WAITING FOR US TO FALL SO SHE CAN CLAW OUR SKIN STRAIGHT OFF THE BONE IN A BLOODY HORRFIC GOR-"

"PLEASE SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT!"

"B-but-"

"BE A MAN LATVIA!"

"BUT I-I'M NOT A M-MAN I'M RUSSIA'S SMALL P-PUNCHING BAG A-AND YOU'RE HIS D-DOORMAT!"

"WHAT! WHO EVER SAID I WAS HIS DOORMAT!"

"I-I HEARD RUSSIA SAY YOU THAT YOU ARE!"

"WHAT!"

"I T-THINK OUR YELLING IS UPSETING T-THE BEAR EVEN MORE!"

"YEAH I THINK WE NEED TO BE QUIET . . . BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS DOORMATS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE SILENT!"

"Don't take it personally" He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"How can I not."

It wasn't long before the two of them realized that shouting not only angered the panda more but also made them feel more out of breath. 'That was a dumb idea!' she thought.

The two of them finally jumped out of the thick bamboo forest and into another clearing. Brandalyn squinted her eyes as she looked out into the distance. Something wasn't right with the ground they were running towards.

She quickly shook off the feeling when she heard another loud rawer come from behind, both her Latvia's pulse speed up knowing that the bear was much closer than before.

Without much thought she started to run farther, pushing her physical capabilities beyond the limit. She turned her head slightly to the side to see that Latvia was trailing her from a couple of feet to the left. His eyes were only trained on the land in front of him, while the bear was way too close for comfort.

She quickly snapped her head back just in time to notice something horrible. "LATVIA STOP!" She skidded to the left a bit before pulling both her and Latvia to the ground. The bear however had less of a reaction time. The momma bear could not stop in time when she saw what made Brandalyn even more scared.

Her Furry paws tried desperately to sink its claws into the ground to keep it from moving but it wasn't enough. Tears began forming in the corner of Brandalyns eyes when the now frightened bear trampled straight off a ledge.

Time seemed frozen as Brandalyn kept staring out into the distance; the bamboo was so high on the ground below the ledge that none of them noticed how the ground seemed to end suddenly.

Brandalyns eyes were wide as her mind kept replaying the last few moments. Tears crawled down her cheeks at the memory of the momma bears frightened eyes. 'She was only trying to protect her baby.'

Latvia stood up next to her before slowly walking towards the cliffs edge, Brandalyn soon followed. All thoughts of the bear surviving the fall went away the moment she looked down. She quickly turned away after seeing its motionless body on the ground.

"S-She's dead." Latvia turned towards Brandalyn for the first time since they began running. "AH!" She jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"T-t-the b-b-bear." He said pointing towards her. She looked confused for a moment. "It's o-on your back." Her eyes widened at the final realization of the strange weight on her back. She was so preoccupied with getting away that she didn't notice it there. She made a quick grab behind herself before pulling out the adorable little puff ball.

More tears escaped her eyes when she noticed how it began to whimper. "There, there." She said in a soft motherly type tone. "I-It's okay." Most people would think her crazy to hug such a wild animal but she could tell that was what it really needed.

. . .

"Maybe you should just put it back." Suggested Latvia, after giving their fallen friend a moment of silence the two of them continued their trek through the forest. Brandalyn held the soft animal close against her chest.

The poor thing now seemed to be sleeping against her in curled ball. "If we leave her then she'll die, baby animals need mommies or else they'll die out in the wild."

"But-"

"Alone, cold, and hungry without love or care, if they're lucky some other animal will come by and eat them so they won't have to go through the misery of starving to death."

He hesitated. "Alright just be careful, okay."

"Of course."

Without any warning a rustling came from the bamboo next to them. In less than a second the leaves and branches of it were pulled away to reveal yet another adult panda. "AHHH!" They both screamed, startling the little one in Brandalyns hands.

Brandalyn grabbed Latvia and pulled him in front of her. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER; I HAVE A SMALL EASTERN EURPOEAN NATION AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE HIM!"

"If you c-can even call me that anymore." He said in a quiet whisper.

The much older adult panda tilted its head to the left in confusion. "It doesn't seem pissed off at us."

"Let's just go before it does." She nodded.

The two of them began walking slowly away, after a few minutes Brandalyn felt a little relived to not hear any growls. "Um. . .Georgia?"

"Yeah?"

"I-It's following us."

"What?" She turned her head slightly back; the bear was around ten feet behind them and seemed to be following them. "At least it's not trying to kill us."

"I just don't have a good feeling about it."

Her eyes continued to stare at it, for some reason it felt strangely familiar. "Me too."

. . .

Night fell rapidly on the two of them, which came as annoyance. Now they had no way of seeing where they were which only added to their list of problems. Problem number one being that they were flat out tired, Brandalyns feet felt as if they were about to fall off. Problem number two was that the bear was still following the three of them.

It was strange to say the least, every time they stopped it stopped and when they went on it followed.

"We don't have anything for shelter."

"Or a fire."

"We might as well die out here."

"You know what . . . I think we would be better off if we didn't lose Russia."

"Yeah . . ."

It was silent for a few minutes in the total darkness. "Then next time you vill stay closer, da?" Latvia and Brandalyn froze from the voice behind them.

. . .

"Scotland you should know that I'm sixteen right."

"Aye, physically but ye been alive for a couple hundred years." Katie was not sure if she should accept anything he would give her mostly because she wasn't completely sure what the drinking age here was.

She stood close to the door way while Scotland went up to the counter to order something. For a pub it was pretty deserted, however as her eyes scanned the room she noticed something or rather someone who stood out.

Her eyes widened. "Iggy?" She whispered.

'Of course he's in a freaking bar!' she thought.

Scotland didn't seem to notice that his brother was at the very end of the counter hunched over a half drunken glass of beer. She quickly ran right next to him. "Iggy!" She shook his back, trying to get him to focus on her.

He groaned. "Wwhhhaatt?"

'My little cousins could probably hold their liquor better than him.'

She chuckled. "I think it's time we went home don't you think?"

He looked up towards her eyes. "Grenada? W-what aarree you doing here?"

"I went looking for you with Scotland."

"W-why thee heell do you c-care."

"Why shouldn't I? I know I wasn't exactly nice to you before you left but that doesn't mean you should get so worked up on I-"

"Y-you think I-I left because I was UPSET." Katie felt a confused as he began laughing in a strange drunken sort of way.

"I-I just needed some a-air because you two w-were getting on my nerves." An anime vain popped on her head.

"Fine I guess I won't care about you next time."

He was silent for a few moments. "Y-you actually cared what happened to me?"

She felt a faint pink rise to her cheeks. "Y-yeah of course, we are sort of friends in some strange way right?"

"W-why the bloody hell would you want to be my f-friend?"

"Because I . . .like being around you."

"Y-your just saying that to make me feel better."

'I thought that wasn't why you left?' she thought.

"Yeah I am, but you know what."

"What?"

"If I didn't care about you then I wouldn't have said that."

. . .

**I hope you all liked the newest member to Brandalyns family.**


	24. Seriously

**From Fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to turtlehoffmann2251 for following and to Chibipower for favorting.**

**TheAmazingGenie: Yep, the name of said panda is soon to come out.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Can you imagine how frustrating and creepy that would be if someone did that to you. **

**SocietyMember: We try our best to please. As for that last part, I was very glad to finally have something emotional with the two of them.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Yep, Your about to see how Brandalyn and Latvia react to finding out about that.**

**The Phantomess 99: Thanks, I think that was one of my favorite parts to write. I'm glad you liked that line because I almost didn't use it since it came to me at three in the morning and I didn't want to get out of bed to write it down.**

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Poor Iggy, although I feel as though his luck is going to change quite soon. As for the two Italy's . . . I can't reveal anything to you just yet but get ready because something awesome is going to go down with them soon. Also thank you for following and favorting.**

**Bemony'n'Menisha: I know I cried a bit when we wrote that.**

**AH: 'sniff' why did the Panda have to die Bran?**

**BPOI: . . . I don't know 'starts crying.'**

**From Quotev:**

**SuperPopTartRescuer: TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE! :) **

**Read, review, favorite, and follow. We love you all. **

***This chapter is dedicated to the loving memory of Mama Bear***

**. . . **

'_**Paradise**__** is a religious or metaphysical term for a place in which existence is positive, harmonious and eternal. It is conceptually a counter-image of the supposed miseries of human civilization, and in paradise there is only peace, prosperity, and happiness.'**_

_-There was a time when I used to be considered Paradise or at least to me and my people_

_But it all changed the day they came . . . _

_Grenada's hands hugged her knees closer to her chest, her feet dug deeper into the light sand. Her lips curved upward to form a smile, not a smirk. Her eyes held no look of spite or malice; instead they looked out towards the soothing ocean in content. _

_An Aurora of calm surrounded her body. Behind her in the tree's lied a little village, one of many on her quiet little island. Her people lead peaceful lives as well as her animals and plants. _

_Her smile grew at the sound of faint laughter coming from the village children. Their voices left a warm feeling within her but also raised a thought within her mind. _

'_What lies beyond this water?'_

'_Are the more people like mine and if there are then what type of people are they?'_

_. . . _

Brandalyn stumbled backwards into the ground. Her head snapped over to the side. Despite the darkness she could still see the outline of what she thought to be a panda. Russia however by now had taken off the costume's head.

"Y-You . . . w-w-what . . . H-how?!"Her mind became crowded with thoughts and questions. The one that stood out most was.

'Did we seriously spend hours looking for him when he was already there?!'

She glanced over towards Latvia, who was shaking in complete fear. 'I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR HIM!'

In a swift motion she stood up from the ground and put on a straight poker face. "Why" She said in a whisper. "WHY DID YOU MAKE US WALK THE WHOLE DAY LOOKING FOR YOU WHEN YOU ALREADY FOUND US HOURS AGO?" Latvia jumped in fear, not many people other than Poland and America have the guts to yell at him like that.

"I did not make you valk whole day; you did that on your own." Brandalyns eye began to twitch, in her mind she was becoming annoyed with the fact that he found the whole situation somewhat amusing. Her anger clouded her mind making her forget that . . . that's just Russia.

Latvia quickly placed his hands on her mouth, keeping her from saying something that she would definitely regret later. Like a flash of lightning her anger was redirected towards Latvia.

"MUU MANT MEEP ME MIUET" She furiously tried to remover his hands from her mouth but unfortunately for her the power of fear kept his hands glued to her mouth.

Without a warning the two of them were pulled away from each other with ease. "Ve can talk later, now is time to see china." Brandalyn fumed in quiet, holding her panda tight as the two of them were dragged away by the backs of their shirts.

. . .

Much to Brandalyns surprise it only took a few minutes before they came to a familiar looking Chinese house. 'Damn it . . . it would have been stupid if we died and went to heaven only to find out that we could of lived.'

"Can you let go of us now." She said in a bit of a grumble.

"Nyet, it harder to lose you this vay."

" . . . Latvia's crying on my sleeve." He didn't respond, Brandalyn turned her head around upon hearing him knock on china's door.

For a few seconds it was silent till she heard a faint thump followed by someone hissing out something in Chinese, most likely a curse word. The door then swung open harshly, revealing china.

"It is past midnight, what ar-"His rant stopped dead in its tracks.

"R-RUSSIA, What are you doing here . . . and why are dressed like panda-aru?!"

"Privet China ve vill be visiting you now, da." China stood dumb folded in the doorway as Russia walked by him into his house, smiling as both Brandalyn and Latvia were dragged along.

"Georgia?" Said China in a bit of a whisper.

"Don't mind us, were just his carryon luggage." Finally Russia released his grip on Brandalyns shirt making her head hit the floor lightly. "I'm going to guess that you didn't tell him that we were coming right?" She said while getting up from the ground.

"Of course not, he should always expect me."

"You can't stay here aru, I've already got company . . . Taiwan is staying with me."

Brandalyn shudder as she felt the creepy aurora grew around Russia. "Nyet, you can't lie to me china I followed you for hours today and saw no one vith you."

"WHAT!?" Yelled both Brandalyn in China in unison.

Brandalyn hesitated for a moment, letting his words sink in for a moment. "So . . . not only did you follow us in panda costume but you also stalked china for a good chunk of the day and DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER LOOKING FOR US!?"

"Da." His smile didn't not falter for a second; Brandalyn however was on the verge of breaking down and crying. Her knees became wobbly before they buckled beneath her and she fell to her knees in frustration. "Your clothes are in the guest room down the hall, you can get them vhen you decide to get up." With that said he turned on his heel and left the room . . . with Latvia.

'Of course he broke into his house as well as stalking him.' She breathed long ragged breaths for a few seconds and started to think again. ' Damn, I keep forgetting that being a creepy yet hot stalker is just a part of his daily mood and personality.' A small smile came to her face. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

With a sigh she stood up once more and turned to face china who was still trying to understand what just happened. "I'm sorry that Russia sort of, kind of followed you around in a bear costume."

He recomposed himself. "It's not like he hasn't done this before-aru. But he still hasn't told me where he put my real panda."

"China?"

"Yeah?"

". . . There never was a panda."

. . .

"No thanks Scotland, I need to head back." Called out Katie as she walked out of the pub, Part of her felt a little sad that she wasn't going to be able to drink and hang out with him however there seemed to be more important matters . . . pressing against her.

"I-I told yoouu I don't w-want ta go." Katie smiled as leaned on her for support.

"Come on Iggy . . . flying mint bunny misses you and wants you to come home."

"I-I d-don't want to talk to him t-till he m-makes up with tinker bell."

" . . . Let's just go home before something bad happens okay."

. . .

The door to his house swung open as the two of them walked in. Katie began to trip a bit through the foyer as Iggy put more weight on her.

"Okay Iggy where's your room?"

"Oh ha-ha y-ya know."

"No I don't." He didn't respond.

She sighed. "Okay I guess you get to sleep on a couch tonight." He protested a little as she began walking them down a hallway and into the nearest parlor room. "Come on Iggy it's bed time."

She stopped in front of an uncomfortable leather couch and tried to push him onto it. He hooked an arm around her back as his body began to lean forward.

"AH!" She cried out as England 'accidently' pushed her out in front of him before falling right on top of her. "IGGY GET OFF ME!" Her hands tried in vain to push him off her; unfortunately his eye lids closed and his snores seemed to drown out her protests. "UGH!"

A sudden vibration came from her pocket; she dug her arm out with her baby in hand. Usually she wouldn't take it out so close to England but seeing as he wasn't exactly waking up . . .

'Yellow'

'Hey Katie its Bran'

'OH Bran, I haven't talked to you in a few days.'

'Yeah . . . so how's life with England.'

'Fun well ever since Scotland showed up it has what about you?'

'Not much, Russia took me and Latvia to china's and I adopted a panda cub.'

'AWE, what did you name it?'

'Well I haven't exactly given it a name yet.'

'OH I've got one.'

'What?'

'Let's name it Xiao-Mei.'

. . .

**Take warning to all our readers because something 'epic' will start in a few chapters.**


	25. Of Dreams and Reality

**From Fan Fiction:**

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Yep everyone please welcome Xiao-Mei to the Hetalia family and yes it is 'EPIC'.**

**Elizabeta h. Austria: Yep that's just Russia,**

**AH: BRAN WE MADE THEM SPEECHLESS!**

**BPOI: OMG, Are mission is complete.**

**SocietyMember: Oh yeeaaa, Katie might be able to add some more pictures to her phone soon *Wink*.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: I like your stories, they remind us of the funny anime related stuff that happens to us. *Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist* . . . *Yes . . . Yes he is*. :) Thank you for telling us that 'my parents don't find an interest in my anime *sniff*'**

**TheAmazingGenie: Hurray for Epic! **

**Brandalyn: . . . Yeaaaa . . . **

**The Phantomess 99: I'm glad you two like the name; if it wasn't for all our reviewers we wouldn't have named her that.**

**Abby-Flourite: Awe *Blush* thank you for favorting and following.**

**Turtlehoffmann2251: *High fives* Of course.**

**Special thanks to Kathrikat for following and favorting, DancingDragonGirl9, BrandishScott, and RonaldBluemile for favorting and Artemis Lily Luna for following.**

**From Quotev:**

**Special thanks to Oliver Kirkland for favorting the story; by the way 2p England is my favorite character of all time [he deserves to be on Hetalia]. **

**SEIKI and SURINA: More epic than words can describe epic and out of fear from Russia I give you this chapter.**

**. . . **

Katie clicked the end button on her phone as a sigh escaped her lips. She was going to have to stay pinned under Iggy for the rest of the night which to a lot of England fan girls would sound like a dream come true and Katie wouldn't mind it much either if it wasn't for the fact that it was extremely uncomfortable.

It felt as though her boobs and ribs were being squished down into her heart and lungs making breathing very hard. 'Damn I guess I'm going to have to wait for Scotland to come bac- . . . well actually it looks like I'm going to have to wait till England wakes up.'

Her eyes darted back to Iggy's face. Despite the fact that he was passed out on top of her, his facial expression seemed to be quite peaceful. His furry eyebrows weren't scrunched up in annoyance, frustration, disgust, or rage. It was one of the very few times since she's been living with him that he actually seemed _happy. _

A realization hit her upside her head like Russia with a water pipe. 'He isn't . . . happy being around me.' A throbbing headache entered her mind as memories, thoughts, and wants flashed before her eyes, each one of them showing her the same things.

'I want to be happy with him.' All this time she pushed the want to be around him to back of her mind since he was being such a jerk to her.

Over the years she had read countless numbers of reader insert fan fictions. In all of the ones she read that had Iggy in them, she seemed to be the one of the very few people he enjoyed being around. These stories warped her mind into believing that if she was to one day meet him and become his friend then that was the type of relationship she would have, one full of smiles, joy . . . and Love.

But now that idea seemed far away from reality. Her lips began to quiver as a small tear escaped the corner of her eye and ran down her face.

'With all the things I have done to prove him right . . . how could he ever even come to like me?' She sniffled a bit before suppressing the urge to start bawling like a tiny child, damn it hurt her to know that he had become one of the very many to hate her existence.

Katie trembled quietly beneath him as she felt the very dreams that gave her hope, come tumbling down in a wave of reality.

. . .

_The thing about dreams is that most of the time you don't know you're in one, it's even worse when it's a nightmare and you actually feel like you're going to die. _

_However this time England was very aware that the scene in front of him was a dream or rather a blast from the past. _

'_America's house . . .' he thought._

_He stood dumb struck in the middle of America's foyer, his eye's scanned the room before realizing that all the objects and furniture were all dated from back . . . __**then.**_

_Back when there was joy in visiting him. His thoughts stopped abruptly at the sound of faint laughter reverberating throughout the halls. However the laughing didn't sound like the usual annoying cackle that oh so often raised England's blood pressure to abnormal heights, this was Childs laughter. _

"_England!" Iggy stood completely still in complete and utter shock, within a second a small child came running down a hallway towards England._

_A smile plaid on his lips as the America came running towards him, judging by the style of his clothes and his height, England guessed that he was around five or six years old._

_Iggy crouched down and held out his arms, inviting the boy to jump into him in a bone crushing hug just like old times. _

_America didn't stop running or even slow down as he became closer to Iggy, but that wasn't what shocked him._

_England gasped as the boy ran straight THROUGH him. It wasn't almost as if he was an invisible ghost to America. Iggy turned sharply and realized why America had not stopped for him. Another slightly younger England stood a couple of feet behind the real one. _

_This was a memory not a dream. This may have been why he was aware that he was asleep. When he did dream about being America's brother again he would forget, forget everything that had happened since. _

_Then when he woke up everything would come pouring back in, sometimes England would just lay there staring up at his ceiling for the longest amount of time. These dreams were bitter sweet, part of him was glad that he didn't dream like this often and another part wished that he would never wake up._

"_England I'm so glad you came, I thought you wouldn't be back here for another week!" The other England held the thrilled colony close. _

"_I was able to come early than expected so I decided to surprise you." _

_England watched the two with disheartened eyes as the laughed together._

_The scene abruptly changed, now he was outside in what was once both his and America's garden. He shook his head at the thought of how worked up he would get when the little boy would climb a tree to high up for his liking or find things such as frogs and rabbits and hide him in his shirt. It became real troublesome when he would occasionally sneak them past Iggy and bring them into the house._

_The boy would laugh as he watched his caretaker scramble through the hallways trying to catch the fast acting 'pets'. One time when he wasn't home America had somehow enticed a wild dear into their home._

"_How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing in the dirt?" England spun around at the sound of his own voice. _

_Little America pouted as England knelt down and tried rubbing off the dirt that was smeared onto his clothes and skin. 'He was so cute back then . . .'_

"_I was only trying to bury my treasure like the pirates did." The other England was silent with no reply, there were some things that he didn't want America to know or at least at that age._

"_You ruined more of your church clothes; I knew I should have had you changed when we got back." _

"_But Iggy I don't like my church clothes, there too itchy and they look funny on me." _

"_You'll get used to them with time . . And I told you to stop calling me that."_

"_But why do I have to wear them?" He began to rub harder as the dirt became harder and harder to remove making America try to pull out of his grip._

"_They are proper attire for Sunday worship."_

"_How come Sundays are only for church, they should be for something else too . . . like a sport or game so people have something to look forward to during those boring sermons." _

"_They are not boring and you need to show respect to god and the preacher and __**not**__ fall asleep." America huffed a bit in annoyance._

"_But you always wake me up really early and I get so tirrreeddd." _

"_Then maybe you shouldn't constantly get out of your bed and refuse to sleep."_

"_But England I told you that the monster under my bed keeps growling, so I need to go downstairs to get it something to eat."_

_The other England tried in vain to suppress a chuckle. America faintly smiled as England stroked the boy's hair. "America . . . Bob is not a mean monster; I let him sleep there because he making sure that no one tries to steal you in the middle of the night."_

"_But he scares me."_

"_Then maybe you should get to know him better, if you knew more about him then you would see that he's really just a big teddy bear."_

_America seemed to feel secure with England's words, if England trusted him then he should trust him. "Mmmm . . . Okay, maybe when can play together."_

"_That's the spirit."_

_. . . _

England eyes fluttered open as reality sunk in as well as a brain crushing headache. He moaned as the memories of last night mocked him in side of his mind.

However despite the fact that he was in poor shape something shocking made everything in his body numb. His eyes stared down into the closed ones of Grenada. He felt her chest rise and fall beneath him heavily.

They're nose's were practically touching and the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and realize what position he had her in.

Slowly but surely he began removing himself from her body, hopefully she wouldn't remember or at the very least bring up what had happened.

He looked down at his colony after finally getting off from her; she looked so innocent while she slept. His hands bawled up at his sides as he thought about everything that lied behind that innocent demeanor.

_A brother is a friend given by nature._

**Sorry Not a lot seemed to happen. Please review your feelings about this. . . **


	26. Blanket Monster

**Yeah last chapter was a bit . . . different from our usual chapters. I hope you all like this one much better. For those of you on you may have noticed that we are nearing 100 reviews which by the way would be freaking awesome. We already have more than 100 on Quotev but a lot of that is back and forth chatting with Bran and some reviewers. **

**Also Me and Bran started school today which means updating might be a little bit slower, I have to work hard this year because I'm taking French 2 and there starting payments for a trip to Paris next year and my dad will only let me go if I have A's till the trip. He won't accept anything else. Wish me luck people.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than most because I wanted to tell you all these things and update. **

**From Fan fiction:**

**Special thanks to Wrath of Selene and RawrSaysTheLion for favorting and following and to klutz1422 for following.**

**CrazyAuthoress225: Yeah, hopefully it will have a resolve. Awe thanks :) **

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Poor Canada was probably bullied by his brother to help him with that deer, I feel a bit bad for you, my family might not watch the same shows I watch but they do like anime. As for the thing with your sister, I never liked anything on Disney channel [I like the movies but not the TV show] She might think there more popular since you see a lot more merchandise and there more well known. The thing with anime is that the fans are sort of scattered but they end up liking it a lot more. Yeah things will get a little more awkward . . . at least for a bit. In Fma I cried when I saw the end because I knew they didn't end up together in the original. :) **

**Turtlehoffmann2251: Awe, you're welcome. :]]**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Just think how Katie and Britain feel . . . **

**Abby-Flourite: That actually reminds me of a dream I had were I chased Iggy down to the ends of the earth and then got him pinned to the ground and said 'This is going to happen one of two ways' ;)**

**SocietyMember: Hopefully Katie's faith will be restored again.**

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Yeah at least something got done, as for 'Bob' . . . we may see more of him in the story ;) I wanted to write that flashback for awhile cuz I like reading Chibi America stories.**

**TheAmazingGenie: Katie will always have feelings for England . . . and America . . . and Italy . . . and possibly Prussia.**

**The Phantomess 99: Yeah sorry it took this long, I'm glad you liked it.**

**From Quotev:**

**Special thanks to Hannah and Monserrat for favorting the story.**

**Be warned, last chapter may have made you feel bad if so then this one might have you in a few tears. MIGHT.**

**. . . **

"Uhhh." Katie groaned loudly as she sat up from the couch, she had spent so much time being pressed into, that her chest felt heavy. She took a couple heavy breaths before realizing something important. 'Iggy had already woken up.' Inside she felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see his reaction but that emotion was overpowered by the sinking feeling that she would have to face him after all that had happened before she fell asleep.

"Hopefully He woke up drunk in the middle of the night and stumbled upstairs." She said in a pouty whisper.

She looked down at her clothes, she'd have to run upstairs and go through the box of old clothes to find something else now.

. . .

Katie slowly tip-toed down the stairs in, unfortunately she discovered that everything else in the box clothing she sort of stole, only contained much smaller shirt and pants. At one point she came across a small baby's dress but didn't think much of it.

Hopefully Iggy wouldn't notice that she was wearing his black slacks and plain button up shirt. As she put her left foot on the bottom step, a loud throaty laugh boomed through the out the hallways. This time she froze up instead of jumping out of fear.

Without thinking she ran towards the source of the laughter which of course was the kitchen. "Hey, what the heck's going o-"She stopped short.

"Hahahahaha, ye going tae cry wee brother. A real man knows how to handle his liquor; even yer wee princess could do better!" Scotland shook the top of a thick blanket covered England who was sitting on his knees on the kitchen floor, his barely shapeless body trembled in annoyance . . . does he always repeat the same mistakes.

" .GOD." Katie stood speechless in the doorway. ". . . A BLANKET MONSTER ATE IGGY."

Without really thinking at all she grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be an empty glass bottle. Before Scotland could protest [he wouldn't of anyway] she yanked back her arm and sent the bottle flying directly at England head, he may have been able to dodge if he wasn't blind to everything around him.

Upon impact England fell backwards hitting his already pounding head into the tile flooring. Katie ran directly behind Scotland who held his stomach as he fell down to the ground laughing.

Inside the blanket a growing nerve began to pop as the last straw became broken. "ARE YOU SOME KIND OF BLOODY IDEOT?"

Katie stumbled back, gasping. "Oh my god the monster's using Iggy's voice, Scotland quick kill it before it takes his body and blends in with us!"

Iggy abruptly stood up and yanked the blanket of his head; Katie bit the inside of the mouth as she noticed how red his face was with rage. "I-I thought you were the blanket monster." Sorry Katie, bad answer.

Anger words jumbled up in his throat, he paced slightly back and forth they were close to leaking. "Don't get yer panties in a twist brother, she was on-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND HER YOU QUILT WEARING SHEEP-SHAGGER, SHE IS UNDER MY CONTROL THEREFOR YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Scotland's eye's widened barely before they narrowed in anger. "Hey don't yell at him, he was only trying to help me!" His attention turned back to her.

"SO WHAT, EVERY SINCE HE'S GOT HERE YOU NEVER ONCE TRIED TO DEFEND OR HELP ME! IS IT ONLY FUNNY WHEN _I'M_ THE ONE GETTING MAD FUN OF HMMM! IS HE THE 'COOL' BULLY AND I'M THE INNOCENT SCHOOL BOY, DOES THAT MAKE YOU THE LAUGHING BYSTANDERD HUH!?"

"W-well, you see!"

"NO YOU HAVE NO GOOD ARGUMENT BECAUSE YOU CANT THINK OF ONE JUST LIKE HOW YOU NEVER THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCE'S TO YOUR ACTIONS, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"I-I'm s-"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SAY IT BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR NOT, YOU'RE NEVER SORRY. I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO TRULY KNOWS WHAT LIE'S BEHIND THAT SEEMINGLY INNOCENT FACE, YOURE A HEARTLESS AND EVIL LITTLE GIRL WITH NO MORALES WHAT SOEVER."

"That's enough brothe-"

"SHUT UP! I'M SO FED UP WITH HER THAT THE ONLY ENJOYMENT I COULD POSSIBLE GET FROM BEING AROUND HER IS WATCHING HER SUFFER!" England quickly stopped his rant, the red unbridled rage receding as he realized that he just crossed the border line and went to Africa.

Remember how she pushed the want to be happy with him to the front of her brain . . . well she just pushed it back again. "Fuck. You!" An angry frown decorated her face before she turned on her heel and left the room. Her shoe's echo grew quieter before the two of them were left in an awkward silence.

"Go apologize." England snapped himself out of his daze and looked towards his serious brother.

"W-why."

". . . She went looking out in the rain for ye and got wet too she'll probably catch a cold soon and ye will too from all that ice in yer soul."

England tensed up as his emotions cluttered around in his mind, she helped him a few times but what she did . . . what if this whole thing was for him to lower his guard down so something terrible can happen, he couldn't trust especially since he was already busy in a war. His people came first not Grenada. He groaned knowing that as much as he wanted to ignore it and move on . . . Scotland wouldn't let him do it. "Fine." He started walking off in her direction, getting ready to tell her a half hearted apology.

Before he could reach the doorway a hand came down on his shoulder and stopped him, Scotland spun him around to face him; a smirk was plastered on his lips. "Ye will apologize . . . in ten minutes."

"What d-"

"Ye think ah wud just forget everything ye just said about me?" England gulped as his brother's grip grew tighter.

. . .

"_Daniel, will you tuck me in?" Katie stared at her brother from the doorway as he groaned at his little eight year old sister. Both of her parents were currently hanging out with some close relatives at Virgin mobile free feast._

"_Fine." She giggled as he helped her into her little blue princess bed, as he pulled up the covers a creaking sound came from the floor boards under her bed._

_She shivered in fear. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_That sound, what was that?"_

"_Don't worry that's just the blanket monster."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Yeah the blanket monster, he eats people then uses their skin to blend in." _

"_W-what?"_

_He smirked before walking out. "Goodnight." He whispered as the door to the room slowly closed._

_She never talked about it after that, needless to say no one ever said it was just a scary story._

**Don't flame me for the jar of hearts reference.**


	27. The hidden truth

**Special Thanks to Rawrrrr3210 for favorting and following, asits9 and pandasareawesome333 for following.**

**SocietyMember: Just imagine what will happen when he realizes that she is ;)**

**TheAmazingGenie: Yeah he's good at that, maybe Katie or a certain French man will teach him the error of his ways.**

**Abby-Flourite: You'll probably learn more about Daniel later on, although most siblings I know would say that. I wish I had little siblings to scare.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: That's cool, usually when I see a dear its dead on the side of the road 'sniff', My brother likes to watch anime but makes fun of me when I fan girl over them as for the part with cartoon network yeah I miss the older shows with Courage or Billy and Mandy some of the stuff they have now are just plain stupid 'cough' Lego ninjago, annoying orange, uncle grandpa. 'Cough' the list could go on. I love reading Manga and if it was for three year olds then does that mean that comics are too cuz I'm pretty sure that a lot of people would say otherwise. I like going back to school too.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: of course he is, he see's you will your sleeping and known's when you're awake.**

**CrazyAuthoress225: Iggy's got some unwanted explaining to do, I started high school too and I actually like it but I go to one of those less populated ones.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Hahahaha, You go girl he needs some sense knocked into him.**

**Turtlehoffman2251: I like when people give me shout out's too :).**

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: I wonder if the blanket monster will make an appearance. **

. . .

Brandalyn felt . . . strange as she woke up. She didn't even bother to make it to a guest room last night. She had felt exhausted from walking all day that she practically fell asleep on china's living room floor.

She rubbed at her eyes before standing up; she blinked at the feeling of something falling of her body. On the floor was a blanket.

'I don't remember that being on me last night.' Before she could think of anything else a delicious smell came wafting towards her.

However it didn't smell like the traditional eggs and bacon that she was used to not even the sugary smell of pancakes were detectable.

Despite this her hunger got the best of her and she began subconsciously following it towards the next room. She stopped suddenly in front of a closer door, her hand gripped the doorknob before she swung it open.

. . .

The door to the kitchen swung open harshly as England bolted out, he winced as he touched the purple bruise forming around his left eye. He smiled as he thought about the nice nose bleed he gave Scotland before leaving the scene altogether.

He looked back for a second to notice that his brother wasn't coming after him. It was strange to say the least but he wasn't going to wait for him to catch up.

He slowed down his pace as he caught sight of the stairs at the end of the corridor. The thought of Grenada came back into his mind, where was she anyways.

He stopped as his mind wondered if she was in one of the rooms, curled up into a ball crying her eyes out. For some reason he didn't feel moved by this, no guilt invaded his emotions.

He realized that it was because that picture just didn't seem real to him, somehow he imagined her laughing instead of crying, she was amused with the fact that she was able to worm her way into another person's heart and make them feel sympathy for her and all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and give them a desperate innocent puppy dog look.

His teeth ground against each other as her triumphant smirk began to taunt him at the back of his mind, the image becoming permanently stuck there.

It was made clear to him that he needed to find out her intentions; he needed to figure out how she was going to make him fall. He risked the lives of not only his people but of all the innocent ones around the world if he did not.

As of now he was involved in a different kind of war.

. . .

She was quiet as was her lips; she didn't feel the waves of sadness crash into heart like last night. She let the rain outside do it for her; it had stopped when she woke up this morning but seemed to start up after that confrontation with England.

Maybe the rain was the world's way of telling her that he felt upset, but it rain so much in his country and she knew that he was a Tsundere not a cry baby. Although she doubted that he was even sad to begin with. The only thing he's probably sad about is the headache he has.

Katie stood with her arms crossed a couple of feet away from one of the windows; she could see part of her reflection in it as well as the rain. 'So what if England doesn't care I mean there's a lot of people who care about me . . . there's my family . . . Brandalyn and Cassie . . . sort of Jenna. . . Does America count?'

She sighed shakily. She didn't like to admit it but despite the fact that she had spent many years of her life around people who didn't like her, it still hurt to know it.' She could think of her friends at that point but for some reason it did nothing, for some odd reason she was just as sensitive about this stuff since day one.

'Screw Iggy, Screw it all.' As if on cue load footsteps began to come her way. She turned her head around on instinct for a second before turning back around to continue to stare out the window, not letting her lips quiver one bit.

The footsteps stopped abruptly at the end of the hall, she could tell that England was standing there but she wasn't going to let him know she cared that he was there.

Part of him was shocked that she was standing there but another part told him that it was all in her act to make him believe she was different.

Slowly he began to walk towards her, each step making Katie's pulse rise till she felt and heard him stop less than a foot away from her. Her skin tingled at his presence.

". . . He wants me to apologize." His whisper came out as a bit of a hiss of annoyance and displeasure.

". . . But you're not gona." Her whisper however was filled with hidden sadness and came out as a bit of a choke of quiet pain.

"I don't know what you're trying to do or why you would want even more people to suffer." He hesitated; she wanted to turn her gaze towards him so she could better read his expression. "I know what France did to you and I can understand why you would want to be independent." He looked down towards his shoes. "You're not the first person to want it. . . But why did you have to come now." His hands clenched tightly. "When no one can afford for me to lose."

Ever since the day that he realized that Grenada's curse was real he had pushed back the fear of her coming back to complete her prophecy.

His whole body froze up. She had placed her soft hand on his cheek, she was now facing him. ". . . I have faith in what you do, in what you stand up for. . . Despite what you think of me I know things will turn out right in the end." She walked away from him, leaving him confused in her wake.

His knees felt weak and he soon found himself falling onto the ground. 'Was this just part of the act . . . or is there some truth to her words.'

**We wanted to write this to let you know that school is going well and we still care**

**Next time will focus a good portion on Brandalyn and Russia.**

**As for Katie, Scotland, and England. . . lets just say that the fun is about start up again.**


	28. Please dont leave me alone with him!

**SEIKI and SURINA: Will he? Only time will tell but it will prove to be hard along the way seeing as he is being a bit of a jerk wagon at the moment.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Ha-ha, I could see that happening to her at one point. As for your dad, that's kind of how I feel when I watch shows with my mom she always asks questions and it's because shell walk in on me watching halfway through a season and by that point it's just hard to explain anything. I wish they had free health care for animals; my mom paid a lot of money for medicine for my hamster, A HAMSTER. I've actually been to Canada last year for the French trip [we went to Montréal and Québec] I'm excited cuz were going to France next year and my parents are letting me go :) **

**CrazyAuthoress225: Kids can be mean luckily for me I'm just ignored most of the time, I think the whole thing with Iggy confused about Katie will just make things more interesting for them. **

**Abby-Flourite: I almost cried while writing this, I'm happy to give you this chapter.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: he-he, in a way I find USUK very amusing. *pouts* you deserved that Iggy.**

**SocietyMember: So confused that nothing seems to make any sense anymore and of course she has faith, anyone from our time who's read a history book would right ;) **

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Theses past chapters have got me really down *looks at feet* why are we here, what's the meaning of life *sigh*. But hopefully everything's going to get a little more cheery . . . maybe. As for Iggy he was just overwhelmed and fell to his knees, in a way the fate of a lot of people rest In his and the allies hands and even though there's every reason in the world to trust Katie, he's afraid that she could ruin it all.**

**Special thanks to Aabbluedragon for following.**

**NOTE: Remember that 'Epic' Thing I was talking about a few chapters ago . . . we are around three to five chapters away from it just so you all know.**

**ALSO I WAS READING THE HETALIA MANGA ONLINE AND IT WAS ONE OF THE CHARACTER PROFILES SO WE DECIDE TO MAKE ONE FOR KATIE, BRANDALYN, GRENADA, AND GEORGIA. FOR THOSE OF YOU ON FANFICTION IF YOU GO ON MY ACCOUNT AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE WILL BE A HYPERLINK FOR WHAT THE CHARECTERS LOOK LIKE AND A BIT ABOUT THEM, JUST TO GIVE YOU ALL A BETTR IDEA, take note that I can't draw so I used a generator and I did my best to make them look different from each other. :)**

Brandalyn felt like dying at the scene in front of her. 'FOOOOOODDDDDDD' she thought as her eyes scanned the dining room table. Although none of it was the usual eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice she was used to, it's still smelled like the most delicious thing in the world.

It was then that her eyes picked up on everyone else in the room as China placed another platter of eastern style food on the packed table.

Russia smiled from the right side of the table as China sat down on the opposite end, his eyes locked on the creepy eastern European nation. Next to Russia was Latvia, he shook with fear as his eyes darted from the food to Russia. He too was just as hungry as Brandalyn from not eating yesterday.

Her smiled widened as she saw Xiao-Mei nibble on a bamboo stick, she sat at the edge of the table next to China who rubbed her back and tried to not focus so much on Russia.

"Good moring~" She said with a bit more cheeriness in her tone than usual. Not even a lying panda disguised Russia, a frightened little country, and a very angry and suspicious China could ruin the wonderful promise of being fed.

The awkward feeling in the room broke as she pulled up a chair next to china and Xiao-Mei, her mouth and eyes watered when her fork made contact with pure goodness. "Oh, good moring Georgia-aru"

Brandalyn stopped her hand before the food could make contact with her lips. "Brandalyn..." She said in an irritated whisper.

"What did you say Georgia- aru?"

"My name is Bran-da-Lyn, not GE-OR-GI-A."

China squinted his eyebrows in confusion, for a second she looked like a crazy woman. "You are acting just like Granada Aru"

"Her name is Katie not Granola and I'm not pretending to be something I'm not. W-Why won't...any one believe me." She looked down towards the ground.

She turned her back as she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, for some odd reason Russia was now behind her. "I like stories tell us yours then Da?" He said as went back to his seat next to Latvia. It wasn't as though he believed her; it was more that he was curious as to what type of person she believed she was.

Brandalyn stayed silent for a moment, her lips were pursed tightly together as she thought about her life. "There's not much about me...I'm still confused on why I'm even here."

"W-where w-were you all this time?" said Latvia.

"Well I spent the ONLY sixteen years of my life on the east coast of America with Katie."

"I don't like the way you talk." She blinked at Russia's statement.

"Huh?"

"You sound too much like America." It was true that she didn't speak like all the other countries in the USSR.

"Yeah it's because I'm not a country."

"Lying will only make your situation worse da."

"I know." Her tone was laced with determination.

". . . Go on."

"There's n-not much else, me and Katie are best friends we went to school and stuff a-and that's all." There was an obvious lie behind her voice but unfortunately the three thought the lie was for something else.

"Whatever you say Georgia."

. . .

_She's lying you know it_

_Why does she run around as someone else, didn't she use to take pride in her name?_

_What game is she playing at?_

_Why does she insist on being called Katie?_

_Is she telling the truth?_

_Can I risk trusting her?_

England's hands gripped the side of his head, this was just too confusing. In a way it was almost ironic, England had once made fun of France for needing a girl to help him fight and know he might lose it all because of one.

Katie walked slowly through the halls; part of her was annoyed that nothing seems to be working on England. Of course she knew that it would be a while before he changed his mind about her but it seems as though she's made their relationship worse than when they first meet . . . which as well all knew wasn't good to start with. "Oi, Lass." She stopped suddenly as Scotland ran in front of her.

A small smile began to appear on her face. "Hey Scottie, what's up." Her eyes wandered to the small bag slung over his shoulder.

"Did my Brother talk to ye." She thought for a moment, 'Eh, I think Iggy has enough problems to deal with at the moment.'

"Oh yeah . . . Everything's . . . cool now." She lied.

He snorted. "He better had, or else ah wouldn't be able to leave ye alone with him." A wave of disappointment washed over her.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Her voice came out as a quiet whisper.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, a slight bit of guilt in his eyes. "For now young lassie. Ah usually don't stay this long around him."

"But you were only here for two days, what the hell am I suppose to do now that you're leaving?" She said with a pout.

"Ye'll manage."

"I feel as though we didn't really get to hang out as much as we could."

"Are ye saying you fancy me?" Her face heated up to a light pink as he winked at her.

"N-No." She hoped that her attitude wouldn't make him believe she was lying. "Y-you're just a cool person and all."

"Awe, if it was up tae me Lass ah would take ye with me."

She sighed before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick hug, too bad he wouldn't believe her if she said tried telling him that she wasn't actually a nation. "We'll then I guess this goodbye."

"I trust yell make life especially annoying for him while I'm gone."

She smirked. "Doesn't matter who's around at the time or not, I'll always find a way to annoy the crap out of him."

Neither of them bothered to tell England that he was leaving; Katie just guessed that goodbyes weren't there thing. Something told her that visits for them probably lasted around an hour before Scotland stole his alcohol, some money and probably tried to beat him up.

She watched from the doorsteps as one of the funniest people she meet begin to walk away and leave her alone with her severely mixed up caretaker.

Before walking out of her sights Scotland yelled back to her. "Oh and Lassie, feel free to call me if he gives ye any trouble. Me and Ireland will make sure to put him in his place."

. . .

**Next time. . . **

**With Scotland gone England and Katie are back to being alone which doesn't seem to be much of a problem as the two find common ground.**

**Brandalyn and Russia can't seem to see eye to eye when it comes to China and Latvia making tensions begin to rise.**


	29. Lady and Gentleman

**Sooooooooo. . . yeah last chapter wasn't really all that good. I apologize, I was sick while writing my half of it. We made this one extra long for those of you who suffered through it.**

**IM SO SORRY THAT WE HAVENT UPDATED RECENTLY, I'VE HAD WORK, TENNIS, AND THEATRE MEETIGS A LOT THIS PAST WEEK SO ALL I WANTED TO DO WHEN I FINISHED MY HOMEWORK WAS TO SLEEP. I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BADS NEWS. BAD NEWS IS IM GOING ON VACTION FOR A FEW DAYS STARTING MONDAY, THE GOOD NEWS IS MY CREATIVE WRITING CLASS TAKES US TO THE COMPUTER LAB FOR FOURTY MINTUES TO TYPE ANY WORK OUT SO I'LL BE ABLE TO WORK ON THE STORY THERE AS WELL.**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Actually I didn't really put the accent there, it was just spell check uhahaha . . . weird I've only been in French for the majority of two years. I'm so happy about my new French teacher the other one taught us NOTHING. Seriously I was relived to actually pass my final which is saying something cuz I'm an honor student when it comes to grades. Four people in my old class failed however.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Ireland as a girl . . . that would be awesome! I'm not quite sure how I want to go about him/her yet though. Yeah despite how much pain I give him in the story Iggy will always be my favorite.**

**CrazyAuthoress225: Thanks *hugs back* yeah kids are mean, last year we got nothing but crap from them. They were all just a bunch of immature high school wannabe's, I haven't had a lot of homework though the most I've done for one class is a five paragraph essay for English.**

**SocietyMember: I agree there relationship is really . . . strange to say the least, yeah I liked that line too. All the other countries living with him sound normal for their location, Brandalyn seems to be the oddball out.**

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Ireland was actually never in the series he's just a fan made character but he is an awesome character all the same. **

**SEIKI and SURINA: I see you like Ireland **

**AH: Quick Bran we need to put in a new OC**

**BPOF: ANOTHER ONE?! But we already put in us, Scotland, Armenia, and Moldova.**

**AH: But it's IRELAND!**

**Special thanks to LinkinParkTheKillersFan for favorting and following.**

**. . . **

The teacup shook in his hands, the murky colored contents swished about like the waves of the ocean. England raised the cup to his lips as he desperately tried to focus on the book in his lap. His eyes continued to read over the same sentence for what seemed to be the tenth time.

With a frustrated groan he slammed the old leather bound book closed and lightly placed the teacup back onto the small side table next to the armchair he was trying to relax in.

In his mind he tried blaming the fact that the chair was to stiff or that the tea wasn't to his liking (Money was a bit tight at the moment and he couldn't really afford to buy high grade items) for his uneasiness. However In the back of his mind he knew better.

His ears perked up at the sound of the door to the library open up slowly with a creek. "Hey . . . Iggy." England looked back down towards the closed book, luckily for him he was facing away from her. "Scotland left."

Just as he thought life was getting worse and worse. . . IT GETS MONUMENTALLY BETTER! His lips curved upwards to form a Cheshire smirk.

"Did he say he was coming back?" Katie tilted her head to the side at the creepy smile he flashed her.

"Nooo?" There was an awkward silence before he began to burst out laughing; she backed up a couple a steps from his hysterical form.

Eventually the laughter died down to a content smirk. ". . . You're not going to offer me a cupcake are you?"

His eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion. "What?"

She swayed lightly back and forth on her heels "Nothing . . . Nothing at all."

"Bu-"

"I SAID NOTHING!" On most occasions England would probably scream at her for telling him what to do but at the moment he was a bit preoccupied. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what." She shivered at his unusually cocky tone.

"Like the way a man looks when he just realized the perfect way to kill his annoying wife."

His hands gently touched his chest. "I assure you I'm not going to kill you."

". . . you know it only makes it worse if someone says there not going to kill you while there psychotically smiling."

"MY SMILE IS NOT PYSCHOTIC LOOKING!" She mentally sighed in relief as his facial expression rapidly changed to the usual look he gave her.

She smirked at him as he gave her a death glare; unfortunately for him she was immune. "Ya do know that gentlemen don't raise their voices to young ladies."

Her ego only inflated as he gasped, his face heating up with frustration as he tried to find the right retaliation. "Y-You're the farthest thing from a young lady!"

Her mind smiled with glee, she looked down towards her clothes in a confused disappointed way. "I'm not a lady?" The tone was a pouty whisper. "Then what am I?" she scanned her body. "Well I have boobs and there's nothing dangling between my legs." She motioned to the key parts of her body. "So I must be a . . . BRITISH GENTLEMAN!"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT BEING A GENTLEMAN MEANS!" The force of his outburst was so loud that her body and other random objects in the library were blown back against the wall; she was smiling the whole time. "You're just some uncivilized creature who feeds off of other people's misery by making others believe she's a sweet beautiful girl!"

She placed a hand over her heart. "I prefer the term 'typical teenage girl' thank you very much."

He snorted. "And I prefer the term migraine inducing cretin."

She giggled her mind totally unaware that he had called her beautiful less than a minute ago. "Cretin, teenager . . . British and American slang terms are a bit different from each other don't you think?"

"I swear that idiot created those words just to annoy me."

"He does a lot of things to annoy you, like me" She flashed him a childish smile.

He groaned "Everyone annoys me at some point."

"Well if EVERYONE annoys you then maybe the problem is just you and not them."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM."

'Ya know . . . I've always had a thing for Tsundere's.' She thought.

. . .

"You're a good baby bear, aren't you?" You ever see one of those annoying girls who go up to someone's baby and start talking to it in a stupid childish way and you think 'poor child.' . . . this wasn't one of those moments.

The tiny cub snuggled up against Brandalyns stomach as she lightly brushed her short black fur, of course she had no clue if you were suppose to groom one since there's no such thing as a 'how to take care of you panda bear cub for dummies' book.

Instead of using baby talk she talked to it in a soothing motherly tone, the two of them were blissful at the feeling of a full stomach.

But that bliss was soon shattered. "AHHHHHHH!" Brandalyn groaned as someone began screaming towards her.

"Who the hell is screaming like a frightened stuck up bitch." In a swift motion she turned around with Xiao-mei being clutched to her chest like a baby. "Oh, Latvia I forgot you screamed like that."

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he frantically looked around the barely furnished Chinese style living room. "Help me, HIDE ME!" He dashed behind her.

"What's wrong?"

He sniffled. "R-Russia t-t-told me to bring in h-his suit case that he forgot outside b-but when I after I picked I-it up I accidentally tripped and his clothes fell into a M-MUD puddle."

"Does he know yet?"

"Y-yes, he s-saw me do it from the w-window b-but I ran the moment I got up."

She sighed. "Latvia you do understand that there is no where you can go where Russia can't find you, not even in imagination land are you safe." Her eyes widened in a trance like state. "He stalks your dreams . . ."

"I-I kn-"He squeaked out in surprise in hide behind her further upon noticing something making Brandalyn turn her head around in surprise.

There was no smile on Russia's face, hell he didn't even look like he was frowning either. However this blank straight line his lips made were just as intimidating if not worse than his smile. "Something wrong?" She asked, her tone laced with defiance.

"I vill be taking him now, da." She took a step forward towards him.

"I-I know you may be a on the verge of kolkolkol-ing but could you give the little guy some slack, I mean if you don't lay off him a bit he could suffer a fatal heart attack at the young age of . . . wait how old Is he again?"

Russia's eyes scanned the shivering form desperately trying to hide behind her. "He looks fine to me."

". . . Normal people aren't supposed to shake like that, it's unhealthy."

"His health is not of your concern."

"It might not be but it still doesn't mean what I say isn't true." She took another step forward.

He smiled, proving that this expression was the scariest she has seen. "You vill go and wash Dee mess Latvia made outside while I take good care of him, Da?"

She again took another step. "No, Not Da. If I leave you alone with him than your going to end up hitting him with a water pipe or force feed him England's scones."

"You _vill _do as I say." She didn't shiver because of the creeper purple aurora he now gave off; instead she blushed upon realizing that she had take one step to close to him making them practically inches apart. It was a good thing she wasn't on her tippy toes or their faces would be close too.

Russia mistook her involuntary reaction of backing away from him as a sign of submissive defeat. His creepy Aurora died down while his cold smile warmed up with success. Before she knew it he was dragging Latvia away again. She watched the little nation start to cry as she got farther out of his sight.

However in Brandalyns mind she had decided to make it her soul purpose to finally break the frightening clutch he had on the Baltic States.

. . .

"Grenada please come in here." Katie lifted her head off the couch pillow as she heard England call for her from the kitchen.

'Well this can't be good . . . especially if he's in the kitchen.'

She rubbed at her eyes as she got up from the couch and reluctantly walked over towards the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway. "You should know before you feed me anything that I am six teen years old which means I can have child protective services on your ass like that." She snapped her fingers for effect.

"Oh no, I didn't cook you anything." To her pleasure there wasn't a speck of food out for her to see, instead she spotted Iggy leaning on the counter with . . . a bouquet of yellow irises in hand."

"What's with the flowers?"

"They're for you." Her face heated up as he began to walk towards her.

'W-What, we the hell is he giving me flowers. Doesn't he hate me or something?'

She was snapped out of her thoughts as he shoved the flowers into her face in strange manor. He kept them there for a few awkward seconds before his eyes began to narrow in frustrated confusion.

He then shoved them closer to her, so close that her face was buried in the stalks. She blushed as she thought he wanted her to take them.

England gasped as she swiftly took them out of his hand and delicately grasped them. "T-Thank you?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Y-your face it's not swollen."

She cocked an eyebrow. "No, why would it be?" He stood there frozen as she walked out of the room in a fast walk.

'There's something wrong here.' He thought

**Next time. . . **

**Brandalyn puts her plan into action as Latvia and China become more and more threanted**

**And England begins to wonder what happened after Grenada left the island over two hundred years ago. **

**And the origin of Katie and Brandalyns friendship is revealed.**


	30. Think, Speak

**Wow . . . has anyone noticed were over fifty thousand words into the story, that's like halfway to a hundred. B-But I don't think it will take that long for the characters to love each other. **

**AH: I have an extreme fear of making Canon Characters OOC . . . but that doesn't mean we won't have any fluff moments till then ;)**

**Special thanks to Sunshine Uchiha and Yuki Kirkland, and deadlykris for favorting the story and She-wolf shadow for following.**

**SEIKI and SURINA: Can't trust England . . . just can't trust him at all. *sweat drops* I hope Seiki will be ok in there.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Oh my indeed, looks like England's going to be at war with his better judgment again.**

**Vaskeemi: We will, Cuz we're awesome *Jumps up then fly's away***

**RedLicoriceMoustache: Hopefully everyone will like this back-story. AWE :) they do that . . . I think I just realized where Russia got his panda bear costume. I wish my friends were that cool *sighs* BPOI:*glares*. AH: Oh ha-ha I wasn't talking about you I was talking about the other five people who are my friends. Brandalyns going to have a hard time helping them though, Russia . . . being Russia will make it harder than to keep Iggy's cooking down. *reads part about Katie* . . . Mayyybbbee. I think the Hetalia character I'm most like is a half between America and England; I'm not really sure cuz I barely even know myself.**

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Thanks, I actually just changed it to the correct form. He's beginning to get somewhere although right now he's thinking that there's something obviously different about her. As for the flower thing that will be further discussed soon. Katie was like 'WTF' the whole time he was being creepy happy. **

**SocietyMember: I'm an avid fan of 2ptelia especially the 2pFace family so I had to do it, the line was calling ma name. **

**Turtlehoffmann2251: Yep and it seems that might trigger a series of events having to do with Katie's identity. I'm surprised you found it I looked it up online and the island was tiny.**

**CrazyAuthoress225: I hope you are feeling much better and that your grades also get better. If Brandalyn did write one it would probably mention somewhere not to leave it alone with Russia. My creative writing class is okay but we don't really do a lot.**

**Abby-Flourite: I wonder . . . England: getting what?**

**AH and BPOI: *sigh* you just don't get it do you? **

**If you're excited now then you'll be exited when the 'Epic' part comes.**

**The Phantomess 99: A very challenging mission to say the least, 00Brandalyn will have a lot to take care of. The key word in that is might though; hopefully everything will work out with England. **

**Guest: We'll just see if she can do it, thanks for the review.**

_. . . _

"_Ummmm. . . What am I looking at here?" Grenada eyed the contents of the wood bowl in her lap. Earlier England had found her trying to climb a tall tree to get some fruit for her breakfast; he however offered what would seem like a better alternative._

"_It's Porridge, I made it myself. It's not exactly my favorite breakfast food but there isn't much to work with out here." He smiled in content as she flashed him a weary smile, totally unaware that it was a cover up lie. In all honestly it looked as if he mixed up mud, sand, rocks, and broken dreams to create this so called porridge. _

"_I-it um looks . . . interesting." His cooking ego grew with her sort of compliment. The two of them were seated across from each other in plain wooden chairs; a small table was seat in between them. From where England was sitting he could see the ship docks in the distance. He was still a bit weary of her so he wanted to be within yelling distance if she tried something._

_Despite this, it was still a nice quiet part on the beach to eat breakfast. The sun created a warm glow on the quiet blue ways, not to bright like in the afternoon. He didn't seem to notice that Grenada was watching him to see if he was going to be the first one to put the strange food in his mouth. "Really? Compared to all the fruits and other native foods on your island, porridge seems a bit plain."_

"_It's ah, different from what I'm used to."_

"_Well I'm sure you're going to like it." She relaxed as he put a spoonful into his mouth and seemed to swallow it without any problems._

_Without another thought she shoved a spoonful into her mouth. The instant the mixture touched her tongue, she froze. Her eyes seemed to slowly widen as her tongue twitched._

_It felt like a warmer version of a mesh of fruit pulp but tasted like someone milked a dead cow, left it out in the hot sun, then spit in it for good measure. _

_He stared at her reaction, curious as to if she liked it or not. Before she could spit it out and lick the sand to get the taste out she noticed the look he was giving her. _

'_I have to make him like me so he'll give up personal information . . . but right now it seems as if he's torturing me more than I am to him.' She thought._

_Her eyes twitched as her lips twisted up to form a pucker like smile. She swallowed the substance in one gulp and shuddered as it fell to the bottom of her stomach. "I-It's . . . wonderful." His chest filled up with pride as he went back to eating his own food. _

_Tears leaked out of her eyes the moment he looked away, she wiped them up before placing her spoon back in the bowl. Her hand trembled as she brought yet another lump up it up towards her lips. "Excuse me sir." Grenada dropped the spoon back into the bowl at the sound of someone coming towards them. A young boy with a small vase of flowers in his hand ran up in front of the two. "I'm sorry that I was a bit late at finding them, I hope you'll excuse it."_

_England took the vase from his hands before waving him off. "That's quite alright." Grenada watched the boy run back to the docks before turning back around to see that England had placed the strange yellow flowers on the table._

"_There yellow irises, flowers help set the mood when eating." She leaned her body forward to get a better look at them, big mistake. As soon as her face came within a few inches of them she stared to feel a strange itching sensation along with other indescribable feelings. _

_England's eye brows shot up in confusion and shock as her face rapidly began to swell up, her hands cupped her cheeks in alarm. "My god, are you alright!"_

"_I'M GREAT, REALLY!" She screamed._

_. . ._

Her eyes followed the twisting of the yellow petals as she twirled the stalks in back in forth in a 380 degree motion.

All the while she tried to process the collecting thoughts in her head. 'First he tries to kill me, then he forces me to clean, and then he gives me flowers . . . What the hell man?!' She let out long sigh of frustration.

Part of her wanted to believe that he was beginning to like her but even if he said it to her she would know that it was lie. Katie had done nothing to prove to him that she was likeable let alone a normal girl. She thought that by now, England's description of Grenada fit her pretty well in his mind maybe even worse.

The twirling flower's abruptly stopped as her thoughts caught hold of something. 'I don't even know who this Grenada chick is to begin with, what if in reality she's nothing like me?' She jolted up from the side of her room's bed and let the flowers fall slowly onto the ruffled sheets.

"Maybe . . . I find out more about her than I can work towards proving to Iggy that I'm not her." Her eyes connected with her worn out black flip flops. "Or at the very least show him that I have changed."

. . .

'SLAM' Brandalyns head collided with that of her banged up head board, she faintly head the keys off the front door turn with a loud jingle. 'Mom's home . . .' she pressed the pillows up to her head as she prepared to block off the noise of another night spent with a guy she meet at a bar.

Brandalyns books were clamped closer to her chest as she desperately tried to keep them from falling onto the ground where they would be trampled on with shoe marks and crumpled edges before she would have to wait for everyone to leave.

It was defiantly a challenge getting to the gym on the first floor, especially since today was one of the first few days in the seventh grade. It was fun to watch the tiny six grades maneuver there way around the school as eighth grades scoffed at them from places along the halls.

Finally with a sigh she opened found herself in tact by the girl's locker rooms doors, just had to get dressed and then the teacher's would tell her where to go. She kept her head down as she passed some girls who were already changing, people would notice if she looked at them for more than a second.

In the back of the locker room was a straight section were no lockers had yet to be taken. They were out of the ways of the other girls. With a small smile she took out the purple lock from her pencil pouch and placed on the floor along with the rest of her stuff.

As she bent over to get at her shirt and shorts from last year that were on top of her books she heard the sound of someone shuffling beside her. She heard the clank of metal as someone opened up the locker next to the one she had picked out. She quickly grabbed her clothes before standing up and coming face to face with a twig looking brunette girl with twilight vampire light skin.

The girl meekly nodded her head as a way of showing her that she was aware of Brandalyns presence.

"Uhhh, Hello?" The girl stopped her hand on the clasp of the locker.

"Hi." Her voice was barely audible.

"I'm Brandalyn." In her mind she thought she could make a friend, this girl's personality so far meant that she was nice, right?

"Katie." If she didn't have awesome hearing skills she would think she said 'Kate' or 'tea'. With a mental sigh Brandalyn gave up her pursuit in knowing this girl. As they stripped in silence Brandalyns eyes couldn't help but glance over towards Katie's binders, one of which happened to be plastered with a familiar type of art.

"Do . . . you like anime?"

"HECK YEAH, ANIME IS FREAKING AWESOME." Brandalyns eyes widened as Katie began to giggle and jump up and down.

"You were really quite a few seconds ago."

"Yeah, I get really awkward around people i don't know. I guess you could say the topic of anime is my comfort zone WHATS YOUR FAVORITE."

"My favorite by far has to be Hetalia, tis the best anime out there."

" I will have to disagree with you there, for you see Fullmetal alchemist is the best anime ever and Envy is the best and hottest character ever."

Brandalyn scoffed. "Riiggghhttt, a pineapple headed cross dresser is so much better than a smexy russian."

The locker slammed shut with a click as the now full dressed two stared at each other.

"Hetalia"

"FMA"

Katie's hand cramped with every one of her notes, right now it was advanced pre-algebra. As her eyes made contact with her Envy plastered binder she began to think back to the strange girl she meet a few days ago. In all honesty she had never watched Hetalia and had no clue what it meant but at the moment she was tot's in love with this anime and nothing could break it.

She sighed, After Advanced Pre-algebra she had Advance Science then French, Band, Lunch, Advance Social studies, and then advance Language arts.

Brandalyn sat in her standard algebra readiness class not bothering to take down note's that made little to no sense to her but instead doodled all over her notebook. The techer never cared what she did, heck she didn't even know why she was there to begin with, no one ever noticed she was there. She could get up and leave class and no one would care about her. sometimes if she was lucky the techer would raise an eyebrow at her but that was it. After her math class she had The basices of Science, Corrective Reading, chorus, Lunch, History, and And English. And in every class...she dodled and no one cared, sometimes she honestly felt like Canada.

. . .

England impatiently tapped his fingers against the wood of the libraries desk as he waited for the phone operator to finally connect him. Finally after more than a minute of impatient silence he heard the somewhat soft sound of the receiver being picked up. "Eh, Hello?"

'Uh 'ello Cuba, its England and I wa-'

'Is this about America!?'

'NO, no nothing like that. I have a question about one of the other island nations in your region.'

'Oh, you talkin' about Grenada?'

'Wait, how did you know I was going to ask about her?'

Cuba grunted on the other line. 'News travels fast, especially when France tells everyone about it.'

England inhaled slowly as he felt another migraine coming on. 'Of course . . . anyways I wanted to know if you knew anything about her or if you've ever seen or talked to her.'

It was silent for a few moments. 'Yeah, she did stay with me for a good . . . five maybe six years.'

'WHEN'

'Calm down, uhhh I think it was a little bit after the seven years war.' England was frozen to the floor, so that's where she went.

'Did she tell you where she was going when she left?'

'Nah, she just disappeared one day.'

'Bugger . . . D-did you notice anything strange about her personality?'

'Not really, she barely ever talked to me or any of the other Caribbean islands.'

England opened his mouth to continue but no words came out as he heard the light taps of Katie's feet from the stair's at the end of the hall. 'This information would have been helpful over a hundred years ago but thanks anyways.'

Katie walked down the hallway in a determined march. She's probably asked England quite a few times to tell her what happened with him and Grenada and he's always dogged the question in some way but now she was going to try once more while he seemed to be in an okay mood.

She closed her eyes in joyous excitement, everything seemed to sound perfect. All she had to do was find out about Grenada, get him to soften up to her, and then they could finally be-"Woah!" In an instant her entire body collided with that of England's.

Her back did a weird swivel motion before almost making her fall down to the ground. On instinct Katie's hands reached out to clasp the Brits Shoulders while his reached down to support her waist. What had felt like a series of blurred seconds of impulse thinking now turned into an elongated frozen minute.

Her chin was tipped up so her eyes stared off into his, her neck and head pressed up against each other. Her back however was arched, her lower body was held tightly to his while the upper part was dangerously dipped away from him.

His eyes were wide as he noticed that he was the only thing keeping her from falling onto the floor and hitting the back of head.

" . . . This position kind of makes me want to do the tango." She mentally laughed at the fact that they looked like they were having one of those cliché moments in fan fictions were England (or another Country) saves her from falling on her ass or in this case arse, and hurting herself.

Her eyes softened remembering that if she was in the type of fan fictions she read about then her, England, or America would have fallen in love, dated, had sex, got married, and had two or three kids by now and everything would happily ever after.

"Tango dancing? What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" Katie gasped as he shook her harshly, the position she was in only made her bounce back and forth more.

"I-I d-d-o-o-n-n-t-t t-t-h-h-i-i-n-n-k-k b-b-e-e-f-f-o-o-r-r-e-e i-i- s-s-p-p-e-e-a-a-k-k." With a pouty huff he stopped his frantic shaking before pulling her body forward so she could regain correct balance. "If I was an infant that would be Illegal."

She rubbed the top of her head before reconnecting eye contact with him. "You should always think before you speak, it would make it so you don't blurt out rude or strange words that could affect a person's opinion of you."

"You're a little late for that, I've already created a pretty poor reputation for myself."

"Severs you right."

"No fair, it's not like it's easy to think before you speak. Everyone always wants you to answer them quickly." Her eyes wandered back down to her non interesting petite anime feet. "I never have enough time to think."

. . . . . . .awkward silence gay baby was born!. . . However something else bubbled to the top of both of their minds.

" . . . We need to talk!" Both of their gazes reconnected with each other as they spoke in complete unison.

"JINX, YOU OWE ME A SODA!" England's face reddened at her laughter.

He coughed lightly. "I believe the both of us had something to say to each other." Her laughter died down quickly like a bullet wound to the head.

She didn't completely remember how they ended up sitting opposite from each other in the libraries couches , she was too engulfed in thinking about what she had wanted to say.

Katie was obviously to the scowl he gave her as she sat with her legs spread apart like some whore but he was also obviously to the snicker she gave him at the sight of his neat gentlemanly and slightly feminine posture.

"Sooooooo, do you want to go first?"

"Indeed." England took a second to think through his question, something she rarely did. "Grenada, Cuba told me that you spent some time with him a little bit after the seven years war. What I want to know is where you went during the years before and the years after." He spoke quiet firmly.

"That actually leads me to my question actually. What I want to know is what I did to piss you off."

He growled under his breath, 'not this again' he thought. "You know very well."

"You keep saying that but you refuse to tell me, what's up with that man."

"I refuse to tell you because you continue to act like you don't know." Her eyes narrowed at his hissed tone.

"What if I don't know?"

"It's not an 'if' question since you do know."

"Tell me any way's."

"YOU KNOW VER-"

"STOP" he gasped lightly as she stood up from her spot. "Huh?"

A few long deep breaths were all she needed to calm her nerves. "Every time we talk to each other we end up screaming and the running away afterwards. Have we ever really had a decent conversation were I don't get upset and you don't run off into the rain crying?"

"I told you I was not crying!"

"You were drinking."

"Exactly , drinking not crying."

"People like to drink when there miserable you alcoholic idiot."

"Uncivilized wench!"

". . . Eyebrows that's all I have to say." By now the two of them looked like they were about to fight . . . or given the fact that they were of opposite gender, might start furiously making out.

England's mind began to slow down in complete shock as she retreated back for once and sat back down into her regular care free position. He soon followed.

Katie's eyes scanned the shelves, avoiding his gaze that was most defiantly on hers.

'Grenada's being mature? Maybe her characters breaking since she's only done this when she admitted to being herself but then again after hitting me she never really tried to start a fight like this.'

"Why did Romeo love Juliet?" Her voice was a light slap to the cheek.

"What?"

She motioned a lazy finger to point towards the mid section of the book shelf on the wall behind him. He squinted before his eyes locked with his prized leather bound Shakespeare scripts. "Why did he love her."

". . . Why did Romeo love Juliet?"

"Yeah, why did they love each other?"

His mouth hung agape slightly, she was asking him about _that?!_ He scoffed. "Have you ever even read his works?"

"Yeah, even that one too."

"Well if you would have properly read them than you would know that they loved each other from first sight, they were meant to be together."

"How do you know that?"

"It was firmly stated in the play."

"Yeah but how did you know it was love?"

He hesitated. "Because they felt the strange bonds of love."

". . . He meet her the first day, married her practically the second, and then they killed each other out of so called love on a Thursday."

"Are you trying to say that they did not love each other?"

"I think what they felt was a strong sexual attraction since they were so young, and given the time period they were probably not educated about how it really is to be in love."

He stared down towards his hands, not knowing what to say when the odds were stacked up against him but now that he did think about it, he had questioned the plays ideal on love before. His ears perked up at the sound of a triumphant giggle. _'Bloody hell, I can't let her think I've lost . . . _

Katie's eyes squinted in confusion as he began to laugh nervously. "I-I'm surprised you even know how to read."

She shook her head back in forth as her lips pursued into a pouty scrunched up frown. "I'll have you know that I am an honors student."

"Is that by the American standard of grading things?"

"Yes."

". . . then you are not up to my standards."

His lips twisted into a bemused smile as she stuck her tongue out at him. "You know what I'm hungry, go make-" his eyes widened with glee, she wanted him to cook for her. "-yourself useful and have France air lift some food to me."

'Looks like I have the last laugh after all' and she did as he sulked his way out of the room, muttering curses under his breath.

As soon as he was a good distance, Katie stood up and clapped her hands together. "Ok now where oh where is a book on Grenadian history."

"Maybe you should check the shelf behind you." Katie's eyes widened immediately after those familiar words were spoken from behind her.

**I chose the Yellow iris as the flower she's allergic to because of a Hercule Poriot episode I watched once. It's a British TV show but it's one of my favorites especially the episode with the yellow iris. **


	31. Hidden People

**Special thanks to Ellethwen Celtica for following, JuiiceBoxxx for favorting, and ParadoxMagic for following and favorting.**

**SEIKI and SURINA: I would run if I were you Seiki, I have no idea what a 2p Surina would have in store. All I know is that she won't try to dress you up like 2p Romano. Iggy's defiantly being a Baka at the moment, but with a little bit of Katie magic he'll get better. **

**RedLicoriceMoustache: OMFG, I just finished watching that show I felt like fan girling the whole time. It would be epic if Oran and Hetalia: Beautiful world came together. Weird your school sounds a lot different from mine, we have a lot and by the way the girls in you school sound a little bit like creepers.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: XD awe I loved this chapter.**

**SocietyMember: 'Oh yeah I harbored a country that you've been trying to find for a very long time and I never told you anything about it till now.' *GASP* this is like the first chapter in which they had a conversation that didn't end in screaming.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Voice's in your head? . . . . . . Where they arguing about Hetalia?**

**CrazyAuthoress: Wait you speak two languages, I barely speak one. I've read the no fear Shakespeare version, I liked how it was written but the plot seemed a little weird. If someone in fan fiction today made it so the character fell in love like that they would be flamed. **

**Abby-Flourite: Can't tell but you will find out, *zips lips***

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: Who is the real Grenada . . . I don't think even Iggy knows that. We actually wrote this story on the intent of pairings but so far were having fun just messing around with everything. **

**Turtlehoffmann2251: Actually I was referring to the fact that you could actually see her there since she's so small. Just imagine how hard it would be to find Sealand on it. I think I would do the same in class if I saw her and everyone would give me the WTF look.**

. . .  
Brandalyns eyes scanned the entirety of the crowded lunch room till finally catching sight of the table she had been forced into since she started here and as much as she hated saying it, it was the undesirable table. Only a handle full of kids sat there, they weren't the typical nerds everyone was used to. Just the ones that most other kids had a hard time being around to begin with. She sat down with a sigh, at least these people liked being around her. Her head rested on her hands as she poked at the turkey burger with little interest.

For a second her gaze went to the left of her where she saw something quite familiar. It was that FMA girl she had a meet a few days ago during P.E, she was definitely going to have her tomorrow. A pang of jealousy rose up noticing that Katie was sitting with normal, liked girls.

Brandalyn tilted her head to the left in confusion as she saw that Katie paid little to no attention to the giggling conversations, her eyes stared out straight ahead of but she didn't look like she was watching something, actually her whole body was stiff and still like a frozen ice sculpture.

'Why is she just staring off into space?'

"Nice legs, slut." Brandalyns eyes shot open, she didn't even notice that girl approach Katie's table till now. Katie instantly snapped at of her thoughts at the volume of the short dirty blondes words. Everyone at her table looked away as this girl snickered at her.

"Back at you, Hoe." Brandalyns jaw fell the moment Katie stood up from the table. Even though the other girl was shorter she defiantly looked like she had been in a few fights or at least knew how to protect herself. Katie's bone and muscles made her look like a twig in the wind, something easy to push over.

She watched in interest at the two started poking at each other and making stances that said 'come at me bro'. This however wasn't the only thing Brandalyn caught, the people around her that was also watching the fight rolled their eyes at them. Not in frustration but in taunting amusement, the type of look you give someone to piss them off.

'Who is this girl and why the hell does it seem as if everyone already knows her?'

. . .

Katie was frozen against the floor, did England . . . not really notice this . . . of course. "Um, how long have you been standing there?"

"I-I was actually reading a book till you and England came in."

"You didn't even try to intervene?"

Canada's eyes looked down towards the ground. "He wouldn't have noticed me to begin with."

"I would have, I mean the only reason I didn't see you in the first place was because I was facing away from you."

He shook his head in a soft manor, the golden light brown locks barely moving out of place. "You haven't noticed me for a while now."

"Wait . . . how long have you been in England's house?"

"A week at most." Her eye lids popped open wider with surprise.

"Are you telling me that you've been staying with England longer than me, and he hasn't even noticed you yet?"

He rubbed at the back of his head. "We'll you s-see he invited me a while back but I guess he forget and I've just been waiting for him to notice."

" . . . You do understand that could be close to never."

He lout out a soft sigh like groan, to Katie it sounded more like he took a deep breath from this volume of his voice. "Usually I would just go home at this point but it's kind of important that we talk."

"Why what's important, Is the Axis bothering you, Run out of maple syrup, Papa France molesting you, Pregnant with Prussia's baby, or did you find another world map that forget to put you on it again?"

She inwardly giggled at the sight of his slightly disheveled face. "Wait what?"

". . . Problems?"

He softly coughed. "It's about moving forward towards Germany."

"What?"

"Didn't he tell you that the Allies are going to be leaving soon and attempt to move forward towards Germany . . . although I think they're going to forget me again."

Before he could turn in away in a depressed motion she placed one hand on his chin, forcing him to look at her while the other laid on his shoulder in a reassuring way. " . . . Probably." She smiled, unaware of his deadpanned look.

"Wait." She suddenly thought. "If he's going somewhere then that means I'm going to . . . and since Russia doesn't trust Brandalyn that means she going too!"

He nodded his head, a small smile playing on his lips at her brightened child like face.

"AWE SWEET, THANKS CANADA; YOU'RE THE BEST STATE EVER!"

**For any Canadian and British viewers, sorry we be dissin' your country**

. . .

**Sorry it was short but I haven't had much time and my creative writing class had a sub so I didn't get to write in the lab. **

**Next time. . . **

**Brandalyn and Russia don't really see eye to eye . . . or pipe to head.**

**Katie, England, and Canada get ready to depart with the allies in a week but not without a bit of unfriendly chaos with some cute fluff mixed in.**


	32. The cold Truth

**Special Thanks to for following and RavenTheFallen for favorting. **

**Slovakia Girl: Thanks its actually funny how we came up with them. . . We didn't. What happened was that we wanted to do one of those fan girls get transported to another world fic but we decided that it would be OOC if they housed regular girls for no reason. Then a light bulb hit and we decided to make them countries and since Brandalyn wanted to be with Russia we looked for unused former Soviet Countries and former English colonies and stumbled across them and the story just seemed to fit into place. By the way cool username.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Are you Canadian or British?**

**Abby-Flourite: He's even harder to find in this chapter if you know what I mean**

**Turtlehoffman2251: I spend twenty minutes looking for Sealand on the map once . . . never again.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: Cool, I hope to go to England one say so it's nice to know you guys are nice.**

**CrazyAuthoress225: I was lucky enough to get all my shit together for school so now my parents stopped nagging me. I think you would spend a lot of time roaming the earth if you tried to find Canada. :) **

**RedLicoriceMoustache: OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM, I WISH I COULD SEE HIM. When I wrote that joke I was actually thinking of you and wondering how you would react to that to it, at least you liked it and you seem to know a lot about your country, more than I know but then again I probably know more about that states than you, question I have U.S history class but in Canada do you have Canadian history class? Just wondering**

**SocietyMember: No one ever loves the poor guy.**

**UltimateOtakugirl100: We're getting somewhere . . . I think, either way you know its coming and the story's comedy hopefully covers up the fact the pairings haven't got much.**

**Shadowspring: Awe thank you I'm glad you like it so much; I think a lot of the readers feel a little mad at him and a bit at Russia. . . But not much since he would hurt them if they did. I love that nickname, Bran actually came up with it when I showed her the info for a Grenada OC.**

**SEIKI and SURINA: Ummmmm, wow that's a bit strange. I better start running though.**

There was only one word that could fit Brandalyn at the moment, Stalker. Although her intentions of watching the Russian weren't the same as any other fan girls would, she did find it a bit strange that she was watching him from a crack in a door outside of China's living room.

The fact that he was doing practically nothing but reading only made what would be an exciting mission boring and the position she was kneeling in only made it uncomfortable. While in her mind she counted off her goals, Number one help the Baltics, Number two find Katie . . .But shouldn't number two be number one.

"Privet Georgia, vat are you doing?"

She screamed bloody murder while her body weight tilted back making the back of her head hit the floor boards with a 'thump'. As her vision wavered like a blurry painting she had a few seconds to think 'What the Fuck?!'

Finally her eyes focused back on the clear picture above her which just so happened to be Russia. Her arms flailed in the air, realizing that to the word impossible had different standards when it came to Russia. "Y-You, H-H-How the . . . WHAT THE-" Her eye lids shut only a second when she ranted, but her words where cut short when the crisp cool feeling of something with a metallic taste like blood was pressed against her lips.

"I told you vat I don't like how your voice sounds." Brandalyns eye brows rose up on her face at the sight of the long deadly water pipe with its end pressed up against her face as a way of warning her continuing her confused babbles.

A low growl emitted from her throat but despite her now peeved off emotions she decide not to say anything about it. Her hands smacked the end off of her lips so the end of it now rested against her head. The way he held it now made it look like he was about to play golf with one hand . . . and her head was the ball. "How the h-e- double hockey sticks did you magically get from one room to the other in less than a second."

His daunting expression now erased back off and became a happier one, unfortunately even that one held a reason to be afraid for the apparent Georgian. "Russian secret, you vould do best not to question."

"Well it's an American . . . secret to question . . . things."

"Vat?"

"IT'S AMERICAN TO NOT KNOW THINGS BUT TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE YOU DO!"

She felt a little childish or rather Katie-ish for a moment but her words seemed to have an effect for he was silent . . . or at least for a few moments. "Did you know." He rubbed the end of the pipe against the top of her head. "Vat it is Georgian to hide and shiver vith the other little countries."

"I stand by my words when I say I'm not Georgia but it seems as though you don't give them enough credit."

'God that creepy smile.' She thought. 'It makes me want to kis- I-I mean kick him.' She mentally sighed knowing very well that less than a week ago she was one of very many Russia fans but back then the fear he instilled in everyone seemed comical, now that she found out things were real. . .she didn't know what to think.

"I have not been proven vrong yet." She placed her palms by her sides and began pushing herself up from the ground.

"I think you'll find that I'm completely different from what you think."

"You admit to being Georgia then, Da?"

She shook her head, a small determined smile lighting up her will. "No I'm saying that I'm going to prove you wrong about me and when I mean me I mean as Brandalyn."

"I find your pitiful situation amusing."

"What pitiful situation?"

Her eyes narrowed towards him even more to the point where her eyelashes blurred part of the picture. "I'm talking about how you're using lies to cover up the embarrassment of losing your lands yet again."

She know realized her and Katie's situation, the two of them were backed up in a corner. The false truth was glossed up with realistic proof while the real truth was smeared up with impossibilities.

. . .

Brandalyn rubbed at the top of her head as she felt a headache growing there. No Russia didn't hit her upside the head so she'd think she actually was Georgia it was more because of the almost impossible task that lied ahead of her. Trying to beat Russia was like being a skateboarder, it doesn't matter how hard you try it's not going to matter in the end.

She glanced down towards the puff ball being cradled in her left arm. It least it was a nice warm day in China and she would be able to let her stress flow out as she held her adopted panda child in her arms while sitting out in the sun.

She sighed. "The good thing about you is that you can't voice your own opinion." She rubbed at the top Xiao-Mei's head. "For all I know you could be mentally crying of the loss of your mother and swearing vengeance against me for killing her but it's not like I'll ever know or hear about it."

Meanwhile in Xiao-Mei's min-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Her thoughts were stopped short as her apparent 'mommy' threw her up in the air in shook. The scream grew louder and louder as roadrunner dust cloud came towards them like a car in full speed.

The moment Xiao-Mei fell back into her arms the dust cloud came at a stop close to her before jumping forwards towards her legs. The dust disappeared and within seconds Latvia was visible. "HELP!" He sobbed.

"What did you do this time?"

"I-It's not me, I-It's China."

"Wha-"

"THERES NO TIME, C-CHINA DID SOMETHING WRONG AND RUSSIA'S MAD. YOU H-HAVE TO HELP HIM BEFORE HE TAKES HIS RAGE OUT ON US"

. . .

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"PWEASE"

"NO, THERE'S NO BlOODY WAY I'M LETTING YOU."

Katie stamped her foot against the wood of the floor boards. "Please I just want to go buy some new clothes."

England slammed the pen back down neatly on his office desk; remember how he described Katie as a Migraine Inducing cretin. At the moment it seemed as if those words fit her very well in his mind. He was leaving in a week and had to take this teenager with the personality and logic of a stubborn five year old child.

"The moment I let you go off on your own, you're going to run away and I'll either spend another hundred or so years looking for you or I'm going to get a call from Germany telling me to come and pick you up."

"Awe, are you saying that I'm to you what Italy is to Germany."

He groaned into the palms of his hands while trying to massage the anime vain. "I'm saying that no one in the right mind would put up with you, the only reason I do is because I refuse to let you get your way."

"I know but I wouldn't be alone though, Canada said he'd come with me."

" . . . Who?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Canada."

". . ."

"America's brother."

". . ."

"One of your former colonies."

". . ."

"You got him from a war with France."

". . ."

"You raised him and America when they were kids."

". . ."

"He's been loyal to you for years."

". . ."

"He's fighting this war with you."

". . ."

"He's the invisible force that holds up the floating polar bear."

A sudden realization crossed his face. "Ohhh, Now I remember. . . Canada, when did he get here?"

"A while back, actually he's not only here in this house but he's also been in this room for the whole conversation." His eyes followed her hand as she pointed towards the corner of the room behind her, where Canada seemed a little hurt . . . but not as much as the first two hundred and eighty six times this has happened.

He sniffled a bit. "Papa France never forgot me."

"Ahh, Yes" England coughed uncomfortably, in his mind he believed that Katie was just going to forget he was even there and probably run off at the idea of being alone if he went with her. "But why would you need new clothes, I thought you were happy making me mad by rummaging about through open boxes and taking old clothes just to annoy me." Her eye brows furrowed together, he got mad over something as little as that.

"Actually I ran out of those clothes, I've been wearing yours for a few days." England froze in his seat, not daring to look back up at her. Now that he thought about it her clothes did seem a bit baggy.

The unfortunate part was that he didn't exactly have much money to spare for her. "I don't think I have money to give to you at the moment."

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay I'll just shop lift."

His eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"Yeah I mean one way I get money from you to buy clothes the other way I steal clothes from a shop in your lands, either way I'm getting something from you."

She giggled as he banged his head repeatedly onto his desk. Thinking that he would have to give up money he didn't have to this girl even though Canada just said that he could afford it.

. . .

**Next time . . . **

**Katie gets the word from Brandalyn that She and Russia are departing as well . . . along with some other startling information. **

**Then after that the start of a new adventure unfolds as everyone sets out to stop Germany, relationships will begin to strengthen as others waver. What will come out of this, will Katie and Brandalyns story be proven right, and what Epic future awaits them.**


	33. Creepy feelings

**Special thanks to 59Lavender, CyberQueen for following, mcret313, Sunprincessmargie, and God Is Wearing Black for favorting, and Alisha arlexa and InvisibleGoldStar for following and favorting.**

**Elizabeta H. Austria: Really, How so?**

**RedLicoriceMoustache: You no like our country? *Snickers* Ya I like those type of jokes too (Even more because of Hetalia) I will admit we are some very arrogant people *I agree with the fact that America in Hetalia is very childish and that's what a lot of people I know are like. You should know that even here Burger King Kind of sucks, McDonalds is better in every way. People are like that when it comes to which country is better, especially Americans. When it comes to morals we may be lacking quite a bit but all in all we are usually kind. I think there are just way too many stupid people with loud opinions representing us. That's the same way our schools go too, however History for us might be easier than the rest of the world since there's only a limited amount of history to go on unlike England which is so old we have no idea.**

**UltimateOtakuGirl100: I think the only people that can faintly remember Canada are America and France. England probably doesn't even remember raising him, he probably just thinks that the floating polar bear was one of America's pets.**

**PurpleDiamondDevil: What's a primark, did they have them back then? **

**SocietyMember: Katie's going to end up wearing more of his clothes even if she gets her own. I do however find their situation close to Germanys and Italy Because England needs her there but doesn't want her to be there at the same time.**

**CrazyAuthoress: Ohhh, How so is your relationship with that person like that. I believe Katie is more of a stalker then Brandalyn in the end though, she is a bit crazier.**

**God Is Wearing Black: Wow, your life is a story on its own. You might actually find yourself liking Brandalyn a lot then. I do however think you already know that's its Scotland by then.**

**Slovakia Girl: That's cool, I'm half Irish half Canadian French, which is funny cuz I'm either very quite or very loud, I'd like to read that story when you make it. She might get a pipe to the head later on though . . . The thing about her being Georgia, it's just a matter of time and luck before she's proven right, Russia would taunt people though. Xiao-Mei's mind to me is more complex then we think. Katie always bothers Iggy . . . **

Brandalyns body was partially being dragged through the halls, her legs did their best not to be pulled by Latvia however fear gave him the same strength that love gave the Grinch's. Her mind wandered to the thought on what was the cause of his fear, of course he told her that Russia was mad but at what and what could China of done to make the threat level on Latvia's mind go this high.

Of course the only reason Latvia really cared that much had to do with his fear of being one of those stress dolls that you squeeze and their eyes pop out of their head. Brandalyn just hoped that she wasn't the rubber ball some people threw at the wall when they got angry.

"Latvia, you know you should slow down RIGHT!" She tried pulling at his wrist to get him to stop stretching her shirt.

"But what if it's going to be too late." He sniffled a bit. "I wish Estonia was here to help!" He whined.

"I can feel the pulse in your hand making my head pound; I think you might need to see a doctor . . . in a fluffy padded cell."

"I tried that once . . . but Russia still found me."

"Then why are you running towards him when you know he's going to hurt you?"

"It will be worse when he finds me."

She sighed, angry at the words she was about to say. "If he finds everyone then how come he couldn't find me for twenty one years?"

He was hesitant for a moment. " . . . Russia wasn't really looking for you."

"WHAT!?"

"He said you'd come to him eventually a-and . . . well he just didn't want to waste his time looking for you."

"Are you saying I'm not just a doormat to him but I'm also a little trinket that you don't care about till you find it?"

He began to slow down as her grip became too tight and circulation started to falter making the color in his skin begin to change. He tried in vain to get her off with his other hand but her mind seemed to be somewhere else now.

'Why the hell do I care . . . when I knew that he would treat me like this the moment I woke up in the USSR.' She thought, with each heated thought that crossed her mind the more her finger wrapped around his wrists bone and veins.

Latvia whimpered out in distress as the pain began to throb to an unbearable height. He glanced up towards her, his eyes narrowed slightly in pain. Her gaze stared off into the distance as her face tensed up every second.

He shuddered, knowing there was only one way to stop her from breaking off his hand. "I-I'm Sorry, Georgia." He whispered, his words getting quieter as he said them.

A second of nothing but Silent breaking anger before it was broken with a loud Smack! Latvia's head was turned in fear as the sound reverberated through the halls of China's house, like a whimpering abused dog fearing another hit.

He shook slightly less as the feeling of her bone crushing grip gradually eased up, letting the blood bring feeling back along with his abnormal pulse. The moment her touch completely left his hand, his head turned back around to face her.

His heart jumped up into his throat upon noticing how distraught she looked, her eyes were weary as she looked down towards her open palms. Tears brimmed with every second they spent silent and motionless.

Little did Latvia know that it wasn't just Russia who she was afraid of becoming. . .

"I-It's okay . . . I'm the one who's sorry." She trailed off into a wisp.

He opened his mouth trying to form the words; a large bang interrupted his what would be short said reassurance. The two of them gasped in unison, they took one look at each other before forgetting everything and dashing down the hall as fast as the road runner.

She grasped the door handle to the kitchen before swinging it open so hard that it slammed against the wall, which proved to be a bad choice.

Her eyes widened as a blurred object rushed past her face . . . hitting Latvia against the wall. She turned her gaze towards him as he slumped against the wall, a wok falling away from his face with a pop and hitting the floor with a metallic ring. " . . . Ow . . ." he cried in a soft voice.

"Damn that hurt even me." She winced as another metallic bam rang through the kitchen and into her ears. Without another thought of Latvia she ran into the kitchen.

Brandalyn sucked in a breath as another wok flew past her face . . . and hit Latvia yet again. She watched in awe as China stood in a fighting stance in the middle of the kitchen next to an open cabinet. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ARU." Another wok came flying this time towards Russia who was on the other side of the room.

She shuddered as the wok came flying towards him, however the moment it came within ten feet of Russia the strange purple aura grew around him and defied the laws of physics by sending the wok straight towards her!

She screamed in complete fear, closing her eyes as she crouched down and ducked with her hands desperately trying to cover her head from the impact. Her heart stopped the moment she felt it touch her hands, Goosebumps collected on her skin.

But that was all she felt before she heard it tumble down to her feet. She opened her eyes to see China staring at her with confused eyes, his anger for the Russian still evident. Her blood boiled making her face slightly fluster as she noticed the amused grin Russia now wore.

Brandalyn stood up and without another thought she harshly kicked the wok straight towards him . . . before bouncing right back . . . . and hitting Latvia.

'Well he did predict he was going to get a beat down.' She thought.

"Uhhh, Just out of curiosity what's um . . . what's going on here?" She asked, keeping her want to throw a very large object at bay.

"I told him to leave and he won't go, I'm tired of him coming by for his visits every five months aru. This stops here!"

"Wait" She turned towards Russia, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You've been doing this every five months?"

"Nyet, it's every two and a half months. He just never noticed since I did not vant him to know I was there."

"WHAT!" China's faulted, his body was tense as red began to color into his face. An anime vain the size of a softball was evident.

'It looks as if China's angrier than Russia.'

"Ok let's just try to back things up." She stepped out in center of them, her hands up by her face in a non threatening way. "China I know right now you want to send him flying back to the large tracts of frozen hell which he calls home but you should know by now that trying to hurt Russia is like trying to teach England to cook, it doesn't work ok. It just . . . Doesn't."

With a sigh she turned towards Russia who stood unaffected and simply dandy unlike China who was on the verge of breaking down. "You do know that eventually toys break so it might be best if you didn't freak Latvia out, he got so worked up thinking that you were going to get mad and use us as punching bags." She laughed nervously at the end.

"He should be scared." Brandalyn imdeitaly shut up.

"Huh?"

"I don't like it vhen China tells me to leave." She flinched as the purple aurora began to grow, engulfing the walls and floors around him like an every growing shadow. His smile seemed darken in a way that was like a psychotic person's. . . But then again no one ever said he was sane.

She growled lightly, her anger building up again. "Why do you insist on stalking him, is it because you want him to become one with you or something?"

"Da."

"You do understand that isn't going happen"

'Or does it . . . I know China's communist in a way . . . or is he not communist now, I know he kind of is today but not much.' She thought.

"Oh, are you going to stop me?" The purple shadows seeped closer to her feet, she gulped feeling chills begin to go up her back.

. . .

"Dammit Canada, if Iggy finds out that I was alone without you for one seconds I won't hear the end of it." Katie frantically rushed through the London streets, trying furiously to find the most invisible person alive. "He'll probably accuse me of locking Canada up and trying to run away."

'Now that I think of it, even If I find Canada and bring him back England's still going to believe I was alone.' She sighed, face palming herself. There was zero chance England would ever remember . . . um . . . That . . . floating bear?

With a frustrated sigh she started to stumble her way back to Iggy's house, occasionally flicking her shoulder, thinking that a bug was bothering her when in reality Canada was trying to get her attention

**Sorry we haven't updated in forever and this chapter wasn't much. We want to inform all of you that during the next few weeks the story will be going through some editing and not just for spelling. A lot of it will be edited to improve quality and while we do that I have a few questions for the readers to help improve both the story and characters.**

**Do you think Katie and Brandalyn are Mary sue like characters, if so why?**

**What's you favorite line so far?**

**Overall story feelings?**

**Nnext chapter starts a new beginning for the allies . . . and Axis.**


End file.
